


Rogue's Child Services

by SGALOVER



Series: Rogue Child Service AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Au Rogues, Car Chases, Criminals with soft hearts, Dimension Travel, F/M, Family Feels, Family Rogues, Holiday chapters, Kids getting hurt and crying sometimes, M/M, Metahuman Children, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, homeless children, mentions of sexual and physical abuse, original character death, young people fads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 79,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Rogues are an actual group Leonard Snart shows his softer side.  The rest of the Rogues follow his lead.  Wouldn't Central City be surprised to find that the number one support system for neglected and abused children is actually the most notorious group of criminals in the state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark Mardon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will mostly consist of chapters dealing with OC children and their interactions with various characters. I'm going to try and include as many as possible. Some will be cute and some will be sad. I hope you enjoy.

Mark's life had changed a lot in the last two years. He had lost a brother, gained God-like powers, and been trapped in a cage. After escaping from his captors and then being arrested, for real this time, Mark figured he was about done. Sitting in the Meta Human Wing of Iron Heights wasn't great. It mostly consisted of solitary confinement and showers. Then Snart had come and broken him out with the promise of opportunity spilling from his lips. So now Mark was here, in a refurbished warehouse on the docks. The HQ for a team that Snart had dubbed The Rogues. Mark snorted as he sipped his beer, “Dramatic asshole.” he grumbled as he flipped channels on the television. Mark wasn't really complaining though. He was still free and with the Flash off his back. Sure, Snart had his stupid rules. But they weren't too hard to follow if Mark really tried.

Mark stiffened when a soft crack filled the air. He subtly turned down the television and listened harder. The crack was followed by a creak and then a few muted thumps, footsteps. Mark got to his feet silently and turned to look in the direction of the sound. There was a slight pop sound and the clanking of glass. Mark's eyes narrowed in on the door that led to the warehouse break room. That had been the sound of the fridge door opening. As quietly as possible Mark slunk across the room, making sure to keep his shadow placed out of the door's line of view. Once positioned next to the door Mark drew one of his hands up to his chest. The ice started to form there as he spun around the corner with a yell.

Mark actually took a step back when a high pitched scream was his response. The ice ball in his hand dropped as he brought both up to cover his ears. His wide eyes took in the sight before him. A kid, maybe nine or so. A little girl. A little girl with baggy pants and a hoodie that looked like she was drowning in it. The clothing was dirty and had holes in places. Her long brown hair looked matted and tangled even as it fell over her shoulders. Green eyes were wide with terror and seemed to pop out of the pale face attached to them. Tiny hands were holding up a carton of OJ like a shield as she cowered back. Even as Mark watched those eyes they filled with tears and a whimper came out, “Please don't hurt me.”

Mark blinked and slowly lowered his hands, “I wasn't...” he stopped. Saying he hadn't been about to hurt her would be a lie. He had been. But that was before he had known she was just a kid. A homeless kid by the looks of it. Mark cleared his throat and asked in a slightly stern tone, “How did you get in here kid?” just because he wasn't going to hurt her didn't mean she had any right to break in here. The very fact that she had was impressive. Snart had the place locked up tight.

The OJ was lowered slightly but those green eyes still shimmered with unshod tears, “Through the secret door.” she explained. She followed up quickly with, “Mr. Len said I could!”

Mark blinked again, “You mean Snart?” she nodded, “Snart told you how to get in here?” she nodded again. Mark was having a really hard time understanding this, “Why?”

She shifted in place, drawing attention to the fact that her feet were clad in nothing but bedroom slippers, “Because he always does.” she stated simply, “He let's us stay here when we can't find anywhere else.”

“We? Who is we?” Mark felt like his brain was short circuiting

“Just...” she shifted again, “Some of us who live under the bridge.”

Mark felt like he had been punched in the gut. He and Clyde had grown up not to far from the bridge area. It was a well known hang out stop for runaways and homeless kids. It was the most ignored smudge on the shining city. Mark's shoulders sagged and he grinned, “Well, looks like Cold has a warm fuzzy side” he muttered to himself before stepping forward. He stopped when the kid flinched back, “Hey, it's cool kid. I was just thinking of making some dinner.” he walked forward again and ignored how she still scurried to get out of his way. He spent a moment digging around in the sparsely populated cabinets before he chuckled, “Score.” he pulled out the yellow box he had found, “Mac 'n Cheese.” he made a show of examining the box and frowned, “Damn, I can't eat this much by myself.” Mark looked over his shoulder at the little girl who had positioned herself awkwardly in the center of the room, “You want to share with me?”

The girl blinked, her fingers gripping the OJ carton tightly for a moment. Then she nodded and gave a little smile, “Okay.”

\------------BREAK------------

Mark was in the middle of trying to tame Mindy's, the little girl's, hair when the front door opened and Lisa Snart entered, “Mark, are you still...” Lisa's eyes landed on their position on the couch and she beamed, “MINDY!” she called and held her arms wide

“LISA!” Mindy jumped out of Mark's lap and ran across the room to leap in in Lisa's waiting arms. She laughed as Lisa swung her small body around. When she was finally put down she beamed up at Lisa, “I met Mark. He was scary at first but then he made Mac 'n Cheese. He even tried to brush my hair.” she motioned to the side of her head that Mark had managed to untangle

Lisa giggled and shot Mark a smug look. Mark blushed and turned away to stare at the television, “Well Mark isn't very good with hair. How about we go to my room and I'll braid it for you.”

“Awesome!” Mindy shouted excitedly before running off in the direction the offices that had been converted into room for the Rogues.

Lisa followed slowly behind Mindy, pausing behind the couch. Mark jumped slightly when her hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, “Good work Mark. I'm guessing Lenny forgot to mention our little charity project. Just know she isn't the only one who shows up sometimes. Try and keep a hold on that itchy trigger finger.”

“Won't be a problem.” Mark assured

Lisa hummed in approval and then Mark listened to her heeled footsteps walk away. 

Yeah, life was different now.


	2. Roy Bivolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets some help with his artwork.

Roy sighed and took a step back from his canvas. He tilted his head left and narrowed his eyes. Something was missing. He was sure of it. The dark swirling shapes seemed unconnected. Perhaps a bit more white? 

“What is that?”

Roy nearly had a heart attack. He turned around so fast to find the source of the sound that he lost his footing and fell hard on his ass. His frantic mood grew when he heard high pitched giggling. His eyes shifted around the room, powers itching to come forward. Roy's gaze landed on the door to his room. While before it had been closed it was now slightly ajar. There were tiny fingers gripping the light blue wood and half a small face was peeking around the edge. A single blue eye was observing Roy with amusement. Roy withdrew his powers instantly. No way was he risking hurting one of Snart's little charity cases. Roy sighed and got to his feet with a groan. He still wasn't used to the little things showing up at random times. Most of the time they came by themselves. However, Roy's first experience had been coming home to five of them asleep in his newly given room. He recognized that blue eye though, “Hello Derek.” Roy said calmly, his anger mostly gone now

“Hi.” Derek came out from behind the door. He was a bit tall to be a 10 year old but his face still showed his proper age. Cheeks like a cherub. That single blue eye was stunning, a shame he only had the one. Long black hair covered the large scar on the other side of Derek's face. He was dressed in some clothing Snart had recently gifted a few of the children. Jeans that fit and a warm looking red sweater along with a new pair of shoes. The shoes were currently a size to big but would last longer that way. Without further invitation Derek walked over to stand next to Roy and look at the painting, “I can't tell what it is.”

“Well of course not.” Roy said in a lecture like tone, “It's not done yet.”

Derek frowned, “Why is it all in black though?”

“It's not all black.” Roy defended, “There's some white and gray in there.”

Derek's nose wrinkled, “But those aren't colors.” he argued. Before Roy could stop him Derek had walked over to the toolbox where Roy kept his paints. The child started to dig through the collection, his frown only deepening. Then he let out a noise of triumph and pulled out a small tube. The color on the label was dark to Roy's eyes but he could make out the words.

“I didn't even know I had any red.” he said in slight shock

“It's the only color in here.” Derek said with a disapproving tone as he walked over and squeezed a small amount onto Roy's color pallet.

“Wait, what are you...” Roy reached out to stop the child but it was too late

The paint covered brush landed in the very center of the swirling shadow-like shapes. The extra paint spattered and spiraled out slightly. Derek pulled the brush back and beamed, “Hey, I see it now. It's a flower right?”

Roy paused and looked. The odd shade of gray that the red was seemed to fit perfectly. It's resulting influence drew all the swirling shapes together to form an intricate looking flower. Roy imagined it probably looked even more beautiful with the actual colors. He grinned and brought a hand down to ruffle Derek's hair, “See, told you it would look better when it was done. Thanks for the help kid.”

\-----------BREAK----------

Roy had just finished hanging the painting when Snart entered the HQ with shopping bags in his hands. Roy turned and watched as Snart paused to examine the new addition to the wall behind the television. Roy could tell the moment Snart noticed the extra signature in the bottom corner. The man's lips formed a small smile, “It's not like you to work with other artists Roy.”

Roy just snorted and shrugged, “What can I say. Kid has a gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter of my new little story. Don't forget to Comment and Kudos if you liked it. Next chapter is Hartley and Shawna.


	3. Shawna and Hartley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawna unfortunately gets to show off her nursing skills while Hartley has a heart to heart over a plate of cookies.

“It hurts.” Lucy whimpered, tears starting to stream down her face

“I know sweetie.” Shawna soothed, one hand stroking through blond hair to calm the child in her lap, “Hartley will be back in a second with the supplies and then we'll make the pain go away.” her eyes looked down at the 11 year old's arm and she seethed internally. The pale skin was stained with red coming from a deep cut on the forearm. Poor kid had been attacked by some bastard on crack. A few of the older kids had managed to chase the guy off but not before Lucy had suffered. Those older kids were currently standing on the other side of the room and watching with worried eyes. Shawna sent them an approving smile, “She'll be alright. You guys did a great job. I'm sure Cold will be really proud of you.” she felt a little warm when the children puffed up with pride. There wasn't much the Rogues could do for these kids, But what they did manage to do had earned them a large group of admirers. 

Hartley came running back into the main room with a black bag in his hands, “I found it.” he said needlessly as he placed the bag on the coffee table in front of Shawna. As soon as he had done that he turned and ran off again while calling back, “I'll get some clean water and towels.”

Shawna shifted the girl from her lap into the seat beside her, “Lucy, I need you to sit still alright?”

“Okay.” she whimpered, pulling her injured arm to her chest. The blood had already stained her pink top.

Shawna turned away reluctantly to unload the tools she would need from her bag. She slowly took out a syringe and showed it to Lucy, “Lucy, do you know what this is?”

Lucy shivered, “It's bad.”

Shawna nodded, “Sometimes.” she agreed seriously, “But if a doctor wants to give you something with one of these it's a good thing.” she wanted Lucy to know the difference, “I may not be a doctor but I was trained to be a nurse. So I know how to use it right. Just make sure you never use a needle on the street okay.”

Lucy nodded, “Okay.” 

Shawna smiled, “Good. Now, I'm going to inject something into your arm. It's going to make it numb. It might feel funny but I promise that everything is going to be alright.” Shawna reached out slowly and kept smiling the whole time. Even when Lucy started to cry a little harder as the medicine was injected, “That's it.” Shawna pulled the needle away and rubbed the area tenderly, “Such a brave girl Lucy. I'm so proud of you.”

Hartley returned much slower this time, a large bowl filled with water balanced on a small pile of towels, “Do we need anything else?” he asked as he put the things down on the table

Shawna patted his arm, “No Hartley, this should be fine. You're really coming along in your training.”

Hartley blushed and looked away with a pout, “I'm only learning it because it's a useful skill.”

Shawna held in a chuckle, “I know Hartley.” she motioned to the teens in the corner, “How about you take these guys to the kitchen for something to eat. They don't need to see this.” she whispered this last part in Hartley's ear

Hartley nodded and turned to give the kids a soft smile, “Come on guys. I think Lisa made cookies earlier.”

Shawna waited until they were out of the room before turning back to Lucy. Lucy had stopped crying and was now looking at her arm with a puzzled expression, “Everything alright Lucy?”

“My arm feels funny.”

“I know sweetie.” Shawna went about preparing to apply stitches, “This next part won't hurt as much because of it though. And once it's done we can have ice cream.”

Lucy sniffed, “Okay.”

“I want you to close your eyes Lucy.” Shawna said as she once more ran her fingers through blonde hair, “You don't need to watch this next part. All you'll feel is little pinches, I promise.”

Lucy took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

\-------------BREAK-----------------

“I remember you.” Hartley turned a curious eye on the oldest of the teens who had just spoken. He was holding a glass of milk that Hartley had just handed him.

“I'm sorry?” Hartley asked before going back to putting cookies on a plate

“I said I remember you, from before.” the kid sounded hesitant now, “From ten years ago.”

Hartley felt his blood freeze for a few seconds. He remembered what had happened ten years ago. It was one of the reasons he never put up an argument about this whole arrangement. Hartley put the plate down and turned, face blank, “How old were you then?”

“I was 6. But I remember you. Hard to forget a guy who gets dragged away kicking and screaming by guys in suits.” The young man's eyes looked slightly haunted

“Dude, no way.” said one of the younger boys, “I've heard stories about that.” he pointed at Hartley, “They said you were abducted by the government.”

“I heard you were dragged back to your slave master.” supplied another young man

“Well I heard it was the Mob.” the only girl of the group offered up

Hartley couldn't help laughing, “Wow, I didn't know I was such a celebrity.”

“More like a warning story.” said the young man who had started this whole thing, “Suits don't get much love anymore.”

“Fair enough.” Hartley let his smile dim, “If you want to know what it was I can tell you.” that got him many wide eyes looks and nods, “They worked for my parents. It wouldn't do for the richest family in Central City to have a son who would rather live under a bridge then with them. So I was...collected.”

“No way!” shouted the youngest boy, “You're rich?!”

“I was.” Hartley corrected, “And it wasn't all it's cracked up to be. There are certain things expected of you in higher society. Things like getting married to family friends and producing offspring.” he wrinkled his nose

“What's so wrong with that?” asked the young girl with a frown, “I wanna have kids some day.”

“And that's fine.” Hartley assured, “It's just that I'm gay.”

“But you can be gay and have kids.” argued one of the boys

“Not in my family.” Hartley said darkly, “My parents would rather I chain myself to some empty headed hussy and make babies. Since I refused to do that they eventually kicked me out a few years ago.”

“Parents are asshats.” said the youngest boy. He was smacked by the girl and he yelped, “What?! They are!”

Hartley nodded, “He's right. At least about my parents.” Hartley cleared his throat and pulled the plate of cookies forward, “So, who wants cookies?”

\-----------------BREAK--------------

Shawna blinked her eyes open when she heard the sound of a door opening. She turned her head to look at the door to her room. Cold was standing there, the light form the hallway illuminating him from behind. He was looking a little grim but also slightly relieved, “I heard there was trouble today.”

Shawna looked down at the small girl tucked into her side, “Yeah, but we took care of it.”

“I can see that.” Cold took a moment to just look at Lucy before he asked, “How long does she need to stay here?”

“At least a couple of days.” Shawna answered, “I don't trust the wound not to get infected out on the street.”

“Fair enough. I'll go shopping in the morning.” he gave a proud smile, “Good work Shawna.” he closed the door

Shawna enjoyed the praise for a few seconds before Lucy shifted, “Shawna?” she asked in a sleepy voice

“It's alright Lucy.” Shawna assured, pulling the girl closer and settling back down to sleep, “Everything is fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is Mick's turn.


	4. Mick Rory

Rosa McCall was a spit fire. It was the reason she was Mick's favorite. She didn't take shit from anyone and could throw an impressive punch for a 14 year old. She was also very interested in learning to work on engines. Mick had agreed to teach her a few things. Unfortunately, when the day came, Mick woke with a pounding headache. He lay there for a moment to go over himself internally. Headache, nausea, chills, and a dull ache throughout his entire body. It was official, he had the flu. It really was only a matter of time. The virus had been going around the HQ for two weeks. Mick had laughed at all the suffering and moaning, calling them all babies. He would get no pity from any of them. 

Mick must have drifted back off to sleep because he was startled awake when something touched his forehead. He blinked blearily up at the figure leaning over him. Rosa's fiery red hair was tickling his nose as it fell around her pale face, “Hey Rory. You good bro?”

Mick just shook his head and moaned. His stomach was aching again, “Gonna puke.” he managed to mutter

Rosa's brown eyes went wide and she was gone. A second later Mick felt cool hands on his face. He followed their motion, turning his head. He registered his cheek hitting something solid and cool before his stomach fully revolted. Nothing but bile came out, his stomach was empty. The headache only throbbed harder as he dry heaved. When he was finished his head was returned to it's previous position and Mick's eyes drifted closed.

“Hey.” a hand was tapping his cheek. He must have fallen asleep again. He shivered as a particularly bad chill ran up his spine. The hand stopped tapping and started stroking gently, “You with me Rory?”

“Yeah.” Mick blinked his eyes open and looked at Rosa. Her thin lips were drawn into a worried frown. She also appeared to be holding a tray, “What's that?”

“Stuff you need big man.” Rosa said matter-of-factly as she placed the tray on Mick's bed side table. She lifted a large glass from the tray and presented it to him, “You need to drink this, slowly.”

Mick tried to get up but only groaned when his body ached and the chill returned. He flopped back down. Rosa huffed before reaching down to try and help him. After a few minutes they got him propped up with a couple of pillows. She offered the water again, even helping Mick hold it with his shaking hands. Mick groaned as the soothing liquid slid down his throat. It took all of his self control to not gulp it down quickly. Not that Rosa would have let him, her grip on the cup keeping the water flow slow. When the glass was half empty Rosa took it back and replaced it on the tray, “Still thirsty.”

“Gotta eat something first.” she produced a bowl of soup and offered him a steaming spoonful, “Open up.”

Mick glared, “You've gotta be kidding me Rosa.”

She drew the spoon back and glared, “Don't argue with me. I'm the only one who gives a damn right now. Everyone else is laughing about it in the living room.” Mick growled, he knew it, “So I'm going to take care of you. And in return you're going to teach me about cars. Maybe even teach me to drive.”

“You're 14.”

“So?” she held out the spoon again, “Eat it before it gets cold.”

Mick opened his mouth without further argument. After half a bowl of soup he was given some pills and a nasty tasting syrup. Then he got to finish his water. As his eyes started to drift closed he reached out and put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, “Thanks kid. You're really good at this.”

Rosa suddenly looked more grim then Mick had ever seen, “I better be. I used to do it for my big brother.” she pulled away from Mick's hand and walked quickly out of the room

Mick wished he had the strength to go after her. But he was so damned tired.

\--------------BREAK-----------------

The next time Mick woke it was to a cold cloth on his forehead. He shivered and tried to pull away, “No. Cold.”

“I know.” Rosa's soft voice soothed, “But it'll feel better in a minute.” a straw was placed to his lips, “Take a few sips.”

Mick did so as he let his eyes flutter open. The room was darker then the last time. He must have slept for most of the day. Rosa allowed Mick to drink all of this glass without pause. His stomach roiled, “I'm gonna...”

He didn't even get time to finish before a small pink trashcan was shoved under his chin, “Let it go.” and Mick did. It was easier this time with more in his stomach, mostly water. Once he was done he was given another glass of water and Rosa fed him a few more pills, “Sleep.” her tone was still soft, but it was also so sad. Mick didn't get a chance to ask why before she left again.

\-------------BREAK------------------

Someone was shaking his shoulder. Mick groaned, “Rosa?”

“Sorry pal, it's just me.” Len's voice said softly, “But I'm here on her orders.”

Mick snorted and opened his eyes. The only light in the room came from a desk lamp over on his work bench. Len was standing there in his comfy sleep clothes. He was holding a glass of water and a few pills, “Taking orders from kids now boss?”

“Only when they mean business.” Len retorted with a chuckle, “Drink this and take these.” Mick did as instructed, drinking the water slowly. Len watched for a moment before saying, “I sent Rosa home. She was tired.”

Mick nodded and handed the glass back after using the last of the water to swallow the pills, “She makes a good nurse maid.” he paused, “She said she did it before.” he sent a questioning look at Len

Len sighed. He made a habit out of knowing the kids who came here. He knew almost every story. It seemed he knew Rosa's too, “When she was little her brother got really sick. Don't know with what. Their druggy mom didn't care enough to spend her money on a hospital visit. Rosa spent a year looking after him. Until one day his body gave out. After that she ran away.” a short pause, “Her brother liked cars.”

Mick took a moment to absorb that. Then he nodded, “Right.” he snuggled down into his bed, “Need to get better then. Promised I'd teach her about engines.”

“Better hurry up about it.” Len said as he turned to leave, “You know how pushy she can get.”

Mick snorted and closed his eyes, “It's why she's my favorite.”


	5. Shawna and Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter based on an idea from metaphoricallylivin! "The power to create energy feilds could be cool? Like imagine Shawna and Mark with a smol child who is afraid of everything and as a result keeps making defensive force feilds. Now imagine them trying to train said kid."
> 
> I hope I did alright with it!

“Do it again.”

“I don't want to.”

“Tough.”

“Mark!” Mark turned to see Shawna frowning at him from the open doorway of the warehouse. Her eyes narrowed in on him as she stomped forward, “What are you doing?!”

“What does it look like?!” Mark snapped back, gesturing to the smashed glass not too far away, “Target practice.”

“We've talked about this.” Shawna hissed, coming to a stop when their noses were almost touching. Her eyes blazed with anger, “He doesn't want to fight.” 

“I know that.” Mark defended, tone defensive as he took a step back from the small woman, “But he still needs to know how to defend herself.”

“But why with his powers?” Shawna sounded oddly nervous as she looked over to where a little boy was poking at the broken glass with his foot. He had messy brown hair, dirt smudged cheeks, and dark brown eyes. His thin frame was visible even through the thick black sweater that was basically working as a long coat against the cold wind. A shorter 7 year old would be hard to find. Shawna's voice softened, “He's scared of them.”

Mark felt his defensiveness dissolve and he sighed. He reached out and pulled Shawna forward to his chest. Her hands fisted in the material of his jacket, “I know babe.” The truth was that the kid, his name was Mitchel, was scared of just about everything.

Mitchel had been brought to the HQ about 2 months ago. He had developed powers that he couldn't control. The lack of control was based mostly on his fear. It had taken an entire day to get the kid to stop sending off energy blasts. Though that wasn't really an accurate description. Mitchel produced energy fields. Sometimes they were small and fast, making blasts. But mostly they developed into walls between Mitchel and the rest of the world. The walls had different abilities of their own on occasion. Mick had a nice electrical burn from one particularly nasty one. While the powers were mostly defensive they were still powers. Powers that would one day draw attention to the meek boy. And Mark would be damned if this child wasn't prepared for whatever form that attention would take.

Shawna pulled away, “How is he doing?” she asked hesitantly

“Not to bad.” Mark said with a small smile, “He managed to stop a few from hitting the ground. He creates these little bubbles of energy to catch them with.”

“Really?” Shawna's eyes widened in shock. She turned to look over at Mitchel, “Mitch, did you learn a new trick?”

Mitchel ran over with a wide smile, a gap showing where he had recently lost his first tooth, “Yeah.” he stopped in front of Shawna, jumping in place with excitement, “You wanna see?”

“I thought you didn't want to any more?” Mark asked with a grin

Mitchel paused, “Well...Shawna hasn't seen it yet. Once she does then I won't do it any more.” he gave a slight yawn, “I'm getting sleepy.”

Mark understood that. Powers had limits. And Mitchel was still young, powers still new. It would be a while before the boy could keep up with the rest of them, “Fine. One more time.” Mark walked over to where he had left the bag of empty beer bottles. He picked one out of the bag and held it out so Mitchel could see it from his place next to Shawna, “Ready?” Mitchel brought his hands up and scrunched his face into a serious expression that still managed to be adorable. Mark grinned a bit wider and hefted the bottle lightly into the air.

Mitchel's hands were suddenly covered in a shimmering green mist. A light shot out of that mist and hit the bottle mid air. Instead of actually impacting with the object the light surrounded it and spread out slightly. Finally the bottle slowed to a halt as it floated in the middle of a glowing green ball. It stayed that way for a few seconds before the light flickered and vanished. The bottle fell and shattered. Mitchel was sweating and shaking but smiling widely. It was the first time Mark had ever seen the kid so happy about what his powers could do.

Shawna laughed and lifted the child high into the air before pulling him in for a hug that was returned with relish, “That was amazing Mitch!” she put him down but kept her hands on his shoulders. She looked him square in the eyes, smile still wide, “I'm so proud of you.”

Mitchel blushed and gave a wide smile of his own, “Thanks Shawna.” he gave a big yawn, “I'm ready for a nap now.”

Shawna chuckled and took hold of Mitchel's hand to lead him inside, “You've earned it little buddy.”

Mark couldn't stop from simply smiling as he watched the pair go back inside. He felt warmth fill his chest, a feeling he had been having more and more over the last two months. Mark jumped when a voice said, “Parenthood looks good on you.”

Mark turned and stared with wide eyes at Roy who stood not too far away with a smirk on his face, “What?”

Roy just chuckled and stepped forward, “Come on, don't play dumb. You and Shawna started dating right? And a kid already.” Roy gave a sarcastic sigh of disappointment, “I thought the Flash was supposed to be the fast one around here.”

Mark glared and punched Roy in the shoulder, “Shut it Raider.” he ignored how hot his cheeks were getting or how much Roy was still grinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we may be getting some unexpected visitors from another Earth. Stay tuned and don't forget to let me know what you think :)


	6. Rip and Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Hunter and Ray Palmer from the original Earth 1 come to collect something from the Rogues. They can't just ask so they decide to take it. While there they discover something they did not expect.

Ray looked around the abandoned dock area, “Are you sure this is the right place? It seems a little cliché, even for Snart.”

Rip gave a sure nod, eyes scanning the seemingly empty surroundings, “The information I managed to acquire would indicate this is the place. You must remember that things are different here, if only slightly.” Rip pulled a pad of paper from his coat pocket and checked over a few pages, “It would also seem that there might be others living here. The Rogues, as the papers call them.”

“Great.” Ray said sarcastically, “So not only do we have to steal a valuable computer component from a bunch of thieves. But we have to steal it from 'The' bunch of thieves.” he groaned slightly, “I really wish Mick could be here with us. I'd feel better about it.”

“As would I.” Rip admitted, “But the risk of him running into his doppelganger is too great. It would cause nothing but trouble.” Rip gestured at the collection of warehouses, “Scan the area for any sort of discrepancy. No doubt one of these buildings will have a state of the art security system.”

Ray nodded and proceeded to do just that. Sure enough, one of the buildings lit up like a Christmas tree, “Got it.” he frowned, “But I can't get thermal readings. The building is shielded.”

“To prevent the authorities from tracking any major temperature changes I imagine.” Rip sounded slightly impressed, “I would expect nothing less. You'll simply have to do a bit of recon before you let me in. If there are people awake we'll wait for them to go to sleep. We can't afford to leave here without that computer part.”

“On it.” Ray reached up to his chest and activated his suit. He smiled as he zipped quickly through the air. No matter the situation he would always enjoy this feeling of flight, of freedom. He started to circle the correct warehouse, looking for a weak point in the admittedly impressive security. He chuckled when he found it and slipped in through a small air vent. After only a few seconds he fond a way out. Ray emerged into a large open room. There was a big screen television on one wall. Ray took a moment to raise an eyebrow at the strange assortment of paintings hung behind it. Then his eyes moved to the great amount of lounging furniture. Several overstuffed chairs and sofas all arranged on a mishmash of throw rugs that covered the concrete floor. Not to mention a truly mountainous pile of pillows in one corner next to a small shelf filled with books. Ray saw two doorways. One led to a kitchen and the other down a hallway lined with more doors. The lights were out and Ray couldn't hear a single sound of life, “It looks like they're either gone or asleep.” Ray said into his comm.

“Good. Come let me in.” Rip responded

Ray landed and grew to his actual size before opening the door. There was no security on this side to prevent that from being an option. Rip slipped inside as soon as the door was open enough and he closed it silently behind him. Rip pulled a strange sort of digital pad from his pocket and flicked it on. It started beeping softly. Ray smiled, “So it is here!” he said excitedly

“Yes.” Rip nodded and pointed down the hallway filled with doors, “It's that way.”

Ray's smile dimmed, “What if it's in a room where someone is sleeping?”

“Then we try not to wake them.” Rip said sternly as he started across the large room

Ray couldn't help feeling very nervous as they started down the long hallway. Even the calm peace seemed tainted by the very thought that they could be caught at any second. Ray glanced at the beeping device and hoped it wasn't as loud as his brain seemed to think. Ray almost bumped into Rip when the man stopped suddenly. Ray realized they had reached the very last door, “It's in there?”

“Indeed.” Rip put the device into his pocket though Ray could still hear it beeping slightly. The very air seemed to still as Rip reached out and slowly turned the knob. Rip peered inside and stiffened, “Oh my.”

“What?” Ray asked as Rip slowly opened the door all the way, “What is...whoa.”

There was a bed across from the door. A lamp was lit on the table next to it. The figure on the bed was small and still, obviously asleep. White bandages stood out against the dark skin of bare arms, curly black hair falling around a young face. There was also a fresh set of bruises around her bared neck that looked very painful. Rip moved forward slightly, “It would seem we are lacking a large piece of information.”

“No kidding.” Ray felt a horrible dread grow in his chest, “You don't think...”

“Let's certainly hope not.” Rip said sternly as he took out the device again and aimed it around the room. He walked over to a small closet and opened it to dig around inside. He pulled out a case and turned with a grin “I found it. Let's get out of here.”

“But she's...” Ray looked back at the sleeping child. She couldn't be more then 12 or so. The large bed making her look even smaller, “We can't just leave her here like this.”

“We have no other choice.” Rip said with slight sympathy covering his tone, “This is not our concern.”

“How could you say that?” Ray hissed, spinning to point at Rip's chest, “You can't tell me you don't want to help her.”

“Of course I do.” Rip hissed back, “But we can't simply...”

Ray nearly jumped a foot when a sudden shriek pierced the air. The girl was now thrashing against the blankets covering her. Ear shattering screams came from her mouth as if she was being violently attacked. Ray was about to move forward and try to help when Rip grabbed him, dragging them both into the open closet. Just as he shut the door and put a hand over Ray's mouth a figure burst through the doorway.

Ray gasped slightly as Leonard Snart dashed across the room. His chest ached for a moment at the familiar sight. Then he focused as this version of Snart made for the bedside. He reached down, slow despite his quick entrance, and took tender hold of the girl's thrashing arms, “Talia, wake up.” he said in a stern but soft tone. The girl, Talia, stopped screaming so loudly. Snart persisted, still simply holding her shoulders, “Talia, wake up. It's alright. You're safe.” the screaming turned to quiet whimpers. Snart moved one hand to run through her hair, “Talia, it's me.”

Talia sat bold upright, a quiet scream escaping her mouth. She looked around wildly before slapping eyes on Snart. Then tears streamed from her eyes before she lunged into the criminal's chest. Her bandaged arms wrapped around Snart's shoulders and the man's arms returned the actions by wrapping around the smaller body, “He was here.” the girl sobbed, “He was here and he was hurting me.”

“No he wasn't Talia. I promise.” Len soothed as he rubbed circles into her back, “You'll never see him again remember. We made sure of that.” his tone was only slightly dark but the implications were clear

“But what if he comes back?” the child sobbed a little harder, “I don't want to get hurt again.”

“You won't sweetheart.” Len continued to comfort her, shifting so he was sitting fully on the bed with Talia in his lap, “And if anyone ever tries to hurt you again I'll be there to protect you. If I'm not then Mick will. Or Mark. Or Shawna. Or any of us. You know the deal.”

“Family looks after family.” Talia said with a slight hiccup

“That's right.” Len dropped a soft kiss to her head and started to stand, still holding the small child in his arms, “How about you come sleep with me tonight? Would you like that?”

“Yes please.” Talia sniffled as they exited the room

The next several minutes passed in silence. Neither man willing to make any sound even after they heard a door close out in the hall. After a full 5 minutes Ray cleared his throat, “Well, that was different.”

“Though not entirely unexpected.” Rip said grimly as he pushed the closet door open, “Given his upbringing it would make sense for him to be protective of children.”

“You think she might be his?” Ray asked as they headed for the door

“Doubtful. More then likely she is just a child who was in trouble.” Rip made a motion for silence as they headed out into the hallway. Not a single word was spoken until they had managed to exit the warehouse and get back to the jump ship, “It was good to see his heroic tendencies have an outlet here.” Rip muttered as he started up the ship

Ray gave a sad smile, “Yeah. Sara's gonna get a kick out of it for sure.”

Rip chuckled, “I suspect Mr. Rory will also find it amusing.”

\-------------BREAK-----------

“We're really just gonna let them take that?” Mick growled as he watched two male figures run off into the night, “We worked hard to get that damn tech.”

“They need it.” Len said from his place on his bed. Talia was asleep next to him, small arms still curled around his waist, “According to Boo they were talking about doppelgangers. You know what that means.”

“Damn dimension hoppers.” Mick growled again, much to Len's amusement, “Nothing but trouble.”

“Don't be too hard on them Mick. Boo also said they regretted not bringing their version of you along.” Len chuckled when a sly grin slunk across his partner's face

“Well, guess we can let it go just this once.” Mick's eyes drifted down to Talia, “She gonna be alright?”

“Eventually.” Len replied grimly, “It'll take a while. She'll probably have to talk to someone.”

“I'll see if I can find a crooked shrink.” Mick made his way for the door, “I'm guessing that tonight never happened.”

“Got it in one.” Len said just before the door shut. There was no reason to tell any of the others about tonight's events. They would never be bothered by those people again anyway...right?


	7. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party and everyone is invited. If only someone had told the Birthday Boy.

“SURPRISE!!!”

Len gave a yell of shock, blinking away the sudden light while his ears rang at the volume. He stumbled back out the door he had just entered through as his hand reached for the gun on his thigh. He had only just arrived home from a meeting with a contact. The darkness of the empty dock helped his eyes readjust, his frame tense and ready for anything. Anything except the sound of children laughing. Len blinked and took a step back inside, his eyes adjusting much quicker this time. He stared.

The whole room was rainbow colored. Paper streamers and balloons covered every inch of the walls. Scattered around the room were several people. Children, all of whom he recognized, were laughing and giggling. His Rogues were also dotted around the sea of faces, laughing and grinning. Hung across the ceiling was a large cloth banner that read in ice blue letters, “Happy Birthday!” The boarder of it was covered in snowflakes

As Len's heart started to slow down his gaze narrowed in on the two people who had to be responsible for this. After all, Mick and Lisa were the only ones who knew his birthday. Sure enough they were grinning like evil imps from the very back of the room. Len hated birthdays. It was always just a reminder that he was one step closer to loosing his edge. He frowned and opened his mouth to yell at them when something collided with his torso. He looked down to see Mindy grinning up at him, “Happy Birthday Mr. Len! Were you surprised?” she asked excitedly

Len's frown softened as his heart melted. He looked around the room again, this time really taking in what he was seeing. There had to be at least 20 kids between the ages of seven and 16 gathered here. They were all smiling happily, twinkles of anticipation and hope in their eyes. They had obviously worked very hard to get this all together. Len felt pride swell in his chest and let a smile form on his face as he looked back down at Mindy, “Surprised?” he asked as he lifted Mindy high in the air with one swift move. Mindy squealed happily, her little legs kicking, “You guys scared me half to death!” he spun around once before placing Mindy back on the ground as the whole room burst into new throws of laughter

Thomas, a young man of 15 with short blond hair, called out happily from the crowd, “We should be more careful. I hear old people have heart conditions.”

“Watch it kid.” Len snapped with no real bite as Mindy took his hand and led him into a sea of well wishers. He was given many more hugs and several slaps on the back. Eventually he was led over to the main sofa and plopped down right in the middle. He gave a squawk of discomfort when Mick reached down from behind him and yanked his parka off in one swift tug, “That hurt Mick!” he snapped again, this time with a bit of heat

“Chill Cold.” Mick said with a wicked grin, “The kids have stuff to show ya.” he turned and headed in the direction of the coat rack

Len's gaze returned to the large group gathered around him and raised an eyebrow, “Is that right?”

“Yup!” Rosa emerged from the group with a proud smile on her face as she presented him with a small box wrapped in newspaper, “Mine first!”

There was an instant rise in nose as arguments were made. Len actually panicked a little when the small bodies started pushing and shoving. Some of them being pressed so hard against Len's legs that he was pinned to the sofa. He winced when a loud whistle broke the air. Everyone turned to see Hartley standing there with a pleased grin, “That's better.” he pointed behind himself, “The line starts here.”

The rush that followed, while momentarily mob-like, eventually turned into a single file line. Almost every child in attendance, with the exception of the youngest few, were standing there. Len found himself speechless at the spectacle. Even more so as Rosa, who looked very smug at still being first, stepped forward and once more presented the box to him, “Come on, open it!” she encouraged

Len took the package as if it might shatter at his very touch. For a moment he simply looked at it, taking in it's existence. Then he carefully removed the paper and opened the old box underneath. Sitting at the bottom of that box was a small metal something. Len reached in and pulled it out. He felt his breath hitch. The silver metal shined brightly against the light. It's shape rounded and smooth with only a few bumps and molten lumps. But despite it's slight flaws it was still one of the most beautiful snowflakes he had ever seen. He turned it over in his fingers a few times, his lips turning up into a wide smile, “This is amazing Rosa. Thank you.”

Rosa let out a happy laugh and lunged forward, arms wrapping around Len's shoulders, “I'm glad you like it. Happy Birthday!”

The next half hour consisted of several similar moments Presents, happy smiles, and hugs. So many home made gifts, a few lifted wallets, and even a nicked police badge that had made the whole room laugh. Len was surprised even further when he also received gifts from all the Rogues. Hartley had managed to build Len a new phone. Mark supplied a t-shirt with a frozen Flash logo on it. Shawna gifted him a home knit sweater with a cheery snowman on the front. Roy had painted an elaborate fractal pattern. Mick had simply purchased a case of Len's favorite beer. He and Lisa exchanged looks and it was silently agreed that she would give him his gift later in private.

What followed was the usual party stuff. Mick had grilled up a mountain of meat as well as a few vegetarian substitutes and a few skewers for the smaller ones. Soda, juice, and beer flowed. Usually the Rogues didn't drink around the children but tonight was a special occasion. And it was the drinking that started a game of pin the tail on the Birthday Boy, “I swear to God Mick!” Len yelled as he dove over the couch with a bit less grace then he would have liked. He turned to look back at his friend who was grinning madly and waving around a scrap of cloth with a thumb tack on one end, “Put that thing away!”

“Not a chance Lenny!” Mick shouted with glee as he started to make his way around the left side of the couch, cutting off Len's ability to escape down the hallway

“Damnit!” Len bolted for the kitchen. All around him children were laughing and calling out encouragement. Some of it was for Len, but most of it seemed to be for Mick. He would have felt betrayed but they just looked so damned happy. He sent Lisa an acidic glare as the woman collapsed with laughter against the fridge, “This is your fault.”

Her only response was to laugh harder and gesture at Mark who was in a similar state over by the stove. Len didn't have any time to figure out what the gesture might mean because Mick had made it to the kitchen.

\---------------BREAK------------

Len groaned as he face planted onto his bed. His ass was going to hurt for days. But as he turned his face to see the large pile of gifts by his door he couldn't find it in him to care. Tonight had been wonderful, drunken shenanigans aside. To see all those faces, all those kids whose lives were just a little bit better for having him in it. Len turned his face again so his fresh tears were absorbed by the sheets. His chest ached, as if it might explode from all the emotion he was feeling but refused to put words too. He hardly twitched as his door opened and closed. Len only turned his face upward when the mattress sagged. Lisa sat there, a sad smile on her face. Her own eyes were shining a little in the light of the bedside lamp. 

“I hope you liked your present Lenny.” Lisa said softly, reaching out to run her hand up and down Len's back

Len let out a huff and sniffed before pulling himself up into a sitting position, “The best one yet sis.” he reached over and took her hand in his own, “I guess birthdays aren't so bad.”


	8. Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry runs into so familiar faces in the last place he expected. What does it mean?

One good thing about living in Central City was that they had a gigantic Thrift Shop called the Ark. Barry was once again thanking God for it's existence as he looked over the large variety of second hand shoes. Ever since getting his powers he went through shoes like toilet paper. Working for the City didn't pay very well, and most of what was left over went to his grocery bill. Sundays at the Ark meant half off of everything. Which also meant Barry going home with 10 new pairs of shoes. He bent down to examine a truly impressive pair of running shoes when he heard a familiar voice that caused him to freeze in place.

“What do you think of this color?” the deep rumbling voice of Mick Rory asked curiously

“It's a little girly Mick.” replied the equally recognizable voice of Leonard Snart

A grunt of agreement, “You're right.”

“Of course I'm right.” a short pause, “How about this?”

An amused chuckle, “Oh yeah, that'll do it.”

Barry decided to chance a glance behind himself. His eyes widened. Captain Cold and Heatwave stood in the middle of the Girls Clothing section. They were dressed in regular jeans and jackets, ball caps pulled down slightly to cover their eyes. And Leonard Snart was holding a t-shirt up for inspection. It was red in color and had the phrase, “One Bad Babe” scrawled across it in black letters. Rory was grinning and reaching out for it eagerly. What the Hell?

“You know she'll love whatever you get her right?” Len asked as the shirt was taken from him

“I know.” Rory replied as he draped the shirt over his arm and continued to look around the offered items, “Doesn't mean I'm gonna get her a piece of crap.”

“Fair enough.” Leonard started going through the clothing as well, pulling out a few seemingly random items to drop in a basket. A basket that was already full of a number of other things, all clearly for children. Barry was so stunned that he didn't even have the sense to look away as Leonard looked up. Barry stopped breathing as those familiar eyes drilled into his own. Without breaking eye contact the criminal stepped around the racks of clothing and made his way smoothly over. Barry's only reaction was to slowly get to his feet. Once they stood about a foot apart Leonard gave a little nod of acknowledgment, “Barry.”

“Snart.” Barry replied, trying to keep his voice low and even, “I hope you aren't planning to rob a charity.”

Leonard frowned, actually looking a bit insulted, “No, I'm shopping. Like everyone else here.”

Barry's eyes drifted away from their locked gaze and down to the contents of the basket in Leonard's hand, “I don't think those are going to fit you.” he said dryly

Leonard smirked, letting out a hum of amusement, “They aren't meant to. Just a few things for some friends of mine.”

Barry raised a confused eyebrow, “Since when do you get presents for kids?”

“Since always Barry.” Leonard gave a mock saddened look, bringing a hand up to cover his heart, “I'm a real pillar of the community. Give, give, give, it's all I do.”

Barry snorted, “Sure, whatever. I don't care.” Barry tried to relax his shoulders, “You guys aren't causing any trouble, so I'll let it go. But if you step one foot out of line while you're here I'm taking you down.”

“Oh, scary.” Len turned as he said, “Have fun looking at shoes.”

Barry ignored the heat in his cheeks and did just that. Though he kept half an eye out for the pair as they continued to walk around the store. For the next half hour the criminals went from rack to rack, always in the kids and teens sections. Rory looked like a pack mule, clothing draped over his shoulders in large piles. But the one shirt from earlier was clutched specifically in his hand, as if it deserved better treatment then the rest. Barry followed them to the check out line and took a spot behind them.

Rory was examining the same shirt yet again, though now he looked doubtful, “You sure Rosa is gonna like this? It's not much for a 15th birthday.”

“She practically worships you Mick.” Leonard replied with a soft smile and a warm tone. Frankly, it was creeping Barry out, “Besides, it's practical.”

Rory snorted but once more returned the shirt to his side, “Yeah, cause that's what kids like. Nice practical stuff.”

“It's a cute shirt.” it took Barry a moment to realize that had been his own voice

Rory was now looking at Barry with a raised eyebrow. Leonard looked like he was trying not to laugh and was settling in for a good show, “What was that?” Rory asked with only a small growl

Barry figured he was already in this so he repeated himself, “I said it's a cute shirt. I mean, my sister used to wear stuff like that all the time when she was a teenager.”

“Yeah?” Rory looked at the shirt again with a small smile, “I hope you're right.”

Barry pointed at the amount of clothing the criminals were carrying, “Is all that for her too?”

Leonard huffed and frowned while Rory just chuckled, “Nah. We got what ya might call an extended family. We like to keep them comfortable.”

“That's great.” Barry's smile wasn't even fake. Leonard looked like he was pouting at being shown in such a good light. For Rory it was simply a conversation with a stranger. For Leonard it was a conversation with someone who was supposed to be intimidated by their criminal reputation.

Rory took notice of the expression on Leonard's face and he frowned, “What's up with you Lenny?”

“Nothing.” Leonard snapped as they finally got to the front of the line, “I just remembered something I have to do back at the house. Let's finish up quick.”

Barry decided to push his luck just a little more as the pair headed for the door, “I hope you're friend has a good birthday.” he called out

Rory turned and waved while Leonard's shoulders just stiffened.

\---------------BREAK-----------------

“Seriously?” Cisco asked as he chewed on a Twizzler, “Clothing for kids?”

“Yup.” Barry nodded and sipped at his coffee while he leaned on a work table, “Even a special one for some girl's birthday.”

 

Cisco snorted, “This City is getting crazier every day.” his brow furrowed, “Still, there are a lot of questions. Like what kids are they taking care of? Is it a shelter type situation? Or an Orphanage maybe?”

“It's not like I could ask for details.” Barry defended his lack of information

“Still...” Cisco trailed off before turning to his computer, “If we know where they started we might be able to track them. If nothing else we'll at least get to find out where they're hiding.”

Barry frowned, “I don't know. Doesn't that seem a little...cheap?”

Cisco's fingers continued to do their work, “No way man. They never play fair. Why should we?” there was a ping and he grinned, “I've got them. Looks like they went to docks.” Barry looked over at the screen to see footage of a green van pull up next to a warehouse. Cisco snorted, “Could they be any more comic book with their hide out man?”

Barry's eyebrows raised as the door to the warehouse burst open and several figures emerged. The oldest among the flock was a girl with fiery red hair. She was also in the front of the pack, making a straight sprint in Rory's direction. Without missing a beat the man dropped his bags and picked up the girl to swing her around. The girl's face was split in a happy laugh. Instead of putting her down he put her over his shoulder and headed inside. Behind him the rest of the kids had picked up his bags and were swarming around Leonard's legs. Leonard Snart was laughing.

Barry reached out and clicked off the footage, “I think we should pretend we never saw this.”

“Yeah.” Cisco said, sounding humbled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take the time to thank everyone again for being so supportive of my story. Every comment just makes me want to write more. Unfortunately I'm running out of ideas so updates might start coming less often. If anyone has any ideas they would like me to try just let me know. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to Comment and Kudos.


	9. Enter Team Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len nearly has a heart attack when he sees Thomas take a tumble over the side of building with an arrow in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Geekthefreakout for inspiring this chapter. "How about in the middle of a heist (or battle with the Flash) Len notices one of the kids there and possibly in danger and has to deal with that?"  
> Not only was it an awesome idea but it also gave me the opportunity to introduce a few more characters. I hope you all enjoy!

Len slowly raised his hands above his head, a wry grin forming on his lips, “Easy with that thing kid.” He said in a half joking tone as his eyes kept a close watch on the arrow pointed to his chest. He shot one last longing look at his gun. It lay, useless, just behind the red-clad vigilante's feet.

The young woman holding the bow and arrow growled, “I'm not a kid scumbag. On your knees, hands behind your head.” Len sighed and slowly started to do just that. He felt embarrassed more than anything else right now. Taken down by some second rate side kick. His Rogues were going to tease him to death as soon as they broke him out of prison.

It was only luck that allowed Len's gaze to drift slightly to his left. Only luck that allowed him to see a familiar figure clad all in dark blue standing not too far away on the edge of the roof. A figure that was small, thin. And had short blond hair with red tips. A figure that, even as Len watched, was raising some sort of large rock to hurl at the Hero, “No!” was all he had time to yell before too many things happened all at once

The Hero turned, arrow re-aiming. The figure, a 16 year old boy named Thomas, jumped slightly in shock as he threw the rock. The rock went wide. The arrow fired at the kid didn't. Thomas didn't even cry out in pain as his shoulder was punctured. Len's feet slid across the gravel of the roof for purchase but he only managed to fall to his hands and knees in his attempt to stop what was about to happen. He watched in horror as Thomas lost his balance and fell backward over the side of the 7 story building. For what seemed like an eternity Len just stared at the now empty space. The space where, just moments ago, a young teen had perched. A teen who loved to leap over rooftops and climb sheer walls. Who would tease the older kids and protect the younger ones. Who had, just a few seconds ago, been trying to have Len's back. Who Len had known since the boy was ten years old. And now...

Len's eyes snapped to the side as the archer took a step toward the ledge. He didn't register the look of equal horror on her face. Nor did he notice the way she had dropped her guard completely. All he cared about was what she had done. With a yell of rage he charged her. She turned in surprise and he caught her around the waist. Len was sure the only thing stopping her from fighting back instantly was the sheer savageness of his assault. An assault that included several punches to the stomach and face. The whole time he screamed at the young woman. He would never be able to remember exactly what he said. The next thing Len knew he was being hurled across the roof by a powerful blow to his left side. When he rolled to a stop he snarled and looked to see who had dared stop him. It was Barry, dressed in that familiar costume. The young man was standing in front of the downed archer who was no longer alone on the ground. Looked like the Green Arrow had returned from chasing Mardon off. The man was kneeling next to his sidekick, hands hovering just over her twitching body as he whispered something to her.

Len's eyes snapped back to Barry when the Hero exclaimed, “What the Hell Snart?”

“She's a murderer.” He said in a tone so cold it could have frozen the sun. You could have heard a pin drop during the following silence. Len pointed a shaking finger to the ledge he couldn't bring himself to look at again, “Thomas just got shot with an arrow and fell off the roof! A 16 year old kid who probably just stumbled onto our fight by accident because he was out being stupidly reckless again!” Len staggered to his feet, his rage giving him strength to hold himself up on shaking knees. Barry's face, at least the half of it Len could see, looked horrified. Len pointed at the red archer who had stopped moving now. Her partner was looking at Len, face blank but shoulders stiff, “She took out one of my family.” Len growled, “She has to pay.”

“Yeah she does.” A young voice groaned, words echoing slightly in the surrounding space, “Hurts like a bitch.”

Len turned, eyes wide with shock, and saw Thomas slowly crawling back over the side of the building with only the use of one arm. The arrow was still sticking out of his useless right shoulder. Len ignored everything else and ran to help Thomas get fully onto the safety of the roof. He chanced a look over the ledge and spotted a gargoyle smeared with fresh blood. Only a mix of luck and Thomas's athletic skill had saved the kid. He wanted so badly to pull him in for a hug but there was still the matter of the injury. He leaned down and put a hand on Thomas's uninjured shoulder, “What were you thinking?” it took everything he had not to yell

Thomas winced despite the soft tone, “I don't know.” he admitted sheepishly, “I was just working on some jumps and I saw that lady...” he pointed to the group of heroes, “...pointing a fucking arrow at you. What was I supposed to do?!”

“You leave it!” Len snapped, trying not to feel guilty when the young teen winced again, “You let the adults handle their own shit and take care of yourself! I can survive a trip to prison. You won't survive falling off a damn building!”

“Well sorry for trying to save your sorry butt old man!” Thomas snapped back, pulling away from Len's hand, “I just figured it's what Rogues did for each other.”

“You aren't a Rogue!” Len practically screamed, “You're just a dumb kid who doesn't know what he's doing!” the second those words left his lips he knew it was a mistake. Thomas's face was suddenly dark and closed off. The only sign of emotion was the pinch of pain between his eyes.

“Sorry, my mistake.” Thomas turned and started heading for the door that led to the stairs

“Thomas, don't leave.” Len reached out, “I didn't mean...”

Thomas spun and pointed at Len with an accusing finger, “You said we're family.” the young man stated calmly, “You said we watch each others backs and keep each other safe. You said that.”

Len sighed, his shoulders slumping, “And that's true. I swear Thomas, all of that is still true.” he took a small step forward, “But you're just a kid.” He held up his hand to stop the protest he knew would come, “You are, no matter how much you'd like to ignore it. This...” Len motioned to both himself and the stunned looking Heroes, “...is big boy stuff. Stuff that could get you killed.” Len gave a pointed look at the still protruding arrow, “The last thing I want is my family dying to save my sorry ass. You got that?”

For several moments Thomas was silent. He simply looked around, taking everything in. than he sighed and slumped, pan shining through fully for the first time, “It hurts Len.” he half whimpered

Len gave a sad smile and walked forward to try and comfort the chastised teen, “I know buddy. We'll have Shawna fix you up good as new.”

“Not so fast.” the deep voice of the Green Arrow growled

Len turned, pushing Thomas behind him as he did so, “We still gonna have a problem here?”

“You're still a wanted criminal.” The Green Arrow said, standing from his position next to his sleeping sidekick, “You also tried to kill a member of my team. I'm not going to let you just...”

“She tried to kill one of us first.” Len interrupted bluntly, “Also, Mardon was the one with the loot. As far as current criminal activity goes you've got nothing on me.” Len reached down and picked up his Cold Gun from the ground. He held it suggestively, “That could easily change though.”

“Take it easy Arrow.” Barry said sternly, soft eyes on Thomas, “Cold and I have a deal. My city means my rules. If Speedy attacked one of Cold's family then we don't have any right to argue with his retribution.”

“Love the fancy phrasing Scarlet.” Len teased with a tight grin. His eyes were locked on to the Green Arrow, “Your stupid sidekick is lucky you got here in time to save her. And just know, had Thomas here really been dead, then so would she.” he turned on his heel and ushered the injured teen down the stairs

\------------------BREAK-----------------

Len grunted as his freshly sipped Bourbon burned his throat. He turned when he heard footsteps on tile. Mick was standing in the kitchen doorway, face set in a grim frown, “Heard what happened. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, now.” Len poured himself another finger into his glass, “Damn kids. Always jumping in where they don't belong.”

“It's what kids do Lenny.” Mick replied before heading over to the cabinet. He pulled out another glass and took the chair across the table. After pouring his own drink and taking a sip he asked, “We taking a trip to Star?”

“It's been settled.” Len made sure to move his hand in a way that made his raw knuckles obvious, “And the lines have been drawn.”

“I'll let the others know.” Mick finished his drink in a single swallow

As he stood and started walking away Len commented, “Tell Shawna she's getting a nice bonus.”

Mick snorted but didn't pause, “Like she wants it for this.”

Len just sighed as he was once more left alone in the kitchen. He was getting to old for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to kudos and comment. Also, any ideas you have for chapters are welcomed.


	10. Joe West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe West stumbles upon a pair of Rogues. He is surprised when he encounters an unforeseen obstacle in arresting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to No_rest_for_the_wicked for this great story idea. " What about if Joe West sees them with one of or a bunch of the kids and goes to arrest them and he gets a pack of kids telling him off?"  
> I loved the idea so much I stayed up all night writing it. I hope I did alright. If there are mistakes let me know cause like I said I wrote this one quickly.

Joe West had been having such a good day. He had not gotten a single new case all morning. He had been first in line at Jitters for the first time in his life. And Joe had managed to catch up on all his paperwork. The only thing he had left to do before he could go home, on time for once, was to drop off a receipt to someone for a confiscated item. He even chuckled as he handed it over, saying, “It's amazing that kid thought he could just drive your Zamboni out of the rink without some sort of accident.” Joe had almost made it back to his car, reaching for his keys, when he spotted something that turned a wonderful day to shit. Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.

Instinct had Joe ducking behind the closest car and reaching for his gun. His eyes took in the situation quickly. Snart and Rory were headed for the entrance, only a few dozen feet from it. He would have no chance to stop them before they entered. Joe reached for his radio, ready to call for backup, when he heard Snart call out over his shoulder, “If you guys don't hurry up we'll go without you.”

Joe's eyes widened in shock when a small flock of children appeared from around a large van. They were of varying ages and looks. And they were all smiling widely as they ran at the criminal pair. A brown haired child called out happily, “No you won't!”

“Don't tempt me.” Snart replied with a small smile, reaching out and taking the girl's hand when she reached him

Joe felt like his whole world had just tilted. What was going on? His eyes swept over the scene again, taking in new details. Both men were dressed in casual clothing, jeans and jackets. They weren't visibly armed either. Surrounded by children they looked like nothing but a family out for a day of fun. Was it some sort of ruse? Where had they gotten the kids? Joe slid himself slowly closer as the group headed for the door again. He just managed to catch sight of Rory laughing at a red haired girl before the door shut behind them. Joe considered all the possibilities. He should call for backup. But would they get here in time? And if they did would they be able to defuse the situation without any of the kids getting hurt? He could always call Barry. But the young man was in Star with Team Arrow. It would take at least half an hour for the speedster to get here. A lot could happen in that amount of time.

Joe took a deep breath, preparing himself to do this alone. All he had to do was get one of them alone. After that they would be easier to handle. Joe ran around to the other side of the building and entered through the back. It only took him about a minute to locate his targets. They were standing next to the skate rental counter, still surrounded by several smiling faces. Snart was talking to the clerk while Rory was talking to the children. Joe moved around the outside of the rink, finding a seat in the shadows to hide himself until the time was right. A few minutes later Joe watched Snart and Rory put skates on the younger children. A few instantly ran out onto the ice. The two youngest were helped to their feet by the thieves and led to the ice. 

The next half hour consisted of watching Snart and Rory teach two kids how to skate. Joe felt like his head was spinning as he watched the other children speed by with words of encouragement and glee. Seeing Snart and Rory laugh along and reply with equal enthusiasm was mind numbing. As a Detective Joe knew that criminals had lives of their own. They had families and friends just like everyone else. But these two men had never given him the impression that they cared for anyone other then their little band of evil misfits.

Joe perked up when Snart started leading his tiny student off the ice. He stood when he noticed the pair heading for the restrooms. This might be his chance. If he could get Snart then Rory would quickly fall in line. Joe stayed back until Snart had removed the little girl's skates and she scampered off to the bathroom. He got right behind the man and pressed his gun into the criminal's back, “Don't move Snart.”

Snart stiffened for only a moment before his frame relaxed, “Always a pleasure Detective.”

“I can't say the same.” Joe pushed the gun slightly forward, “Hands up, nice and slow.”

Snart complied, “Now now, surely we don't have to do this. I'm not doing anything wrong.”

“Not now.” Joe replied, reaching forward with his free hand. He had his cuffs held there, ready to slap the metal around Snart's left wrist.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” snapped a young male voice

Joe turned to see a skinny young man with dark hair covering half his face. The single visible eye was wide in shock and anger as he glared at Joe from just inside the rink. His exclamation seemed to have drawn the attention of the rest of the group because they were all skating over quickly. Rory was the only exception, staying where he was with the little boy at his side. Though his fiery gaze was clear even across the expanse of ice. Sounds of protest grew and Joe found himself grateful that they were currently the only guests in the building.

“Stay where you are Derek.” Snart's voice said firmly

“Is he arresting you?!” asked a red haired teen angrily, her eyes burning bright with anger. She was already reaching down to undo the laces on her skates, “He can't do that! We aren't doing anything wrong!”

“Stay there!” Snart snapped in a harsher tone

Joe snapped out of his shocked state and put the cuff around Snart's wrist, “Leonard Snart, you have the right to remain silent.” he pulled Snart's arm back and reached up for the other wrist, gun still held in the center of the criminal's back.

“Fuck you pig!” snapped a girl who couldn't be older then 10. She had managed to remove her skates and was moving in their direction.

“Tammie stop!” Snart's tone now sounded slightly worried, his head turning to look at the kids for the first time. Joe paused at the look on Snart's face. It was one Joe had seen in the mirror a time or two. A parent worrying for the safety of their children. 

“But he's going to take you away!” argued the boy identified as Derek, “He can't do that if you aren't doing anything.”

“He may not be doing anything now.” Joe said, drawing the attention of the tiny crowd, “But he's a known criminal with outstanding warrants.” Joe shot a look at Rory, the man still standing there. The young boy at his side was now behind the large man's legs, tiny fingers curled in the criminal's pant leg, “So is Rory.”

“Oh Hell no!” snapped the red haired girl. She stood in front of the rink entrance, socked feet planted and arms spread wide, “You aint laying a hand on him.”

“Stay out of it Rosa!” Rory called out, speaking for the first time since the incident started

Joe finished the job of cuffing Snart just as the tiny girl returned from the bathroom. She took in everything with nervous green eyes. Small hands played with the tips of long blond hair, “What's happening?” she asked in a trembling tone. She locked eyes on Snart, “Lenny?”

Joe took a step back when Snart moved. Though instead of trying to escape he just took a knee and leaned forward slightly in the girl's direction, “It's alright Trinity.” his tone was softer then Joe had ever thought possible, “Go stand with the others. Once all of this is over you should go home.”

“Will you be there?” she asked in a voice that held an edge of tears

“No sweetie. But if you ask nicely I'm sure Hartley will make you something to eat.”

“Screw that!” snapped Tammie, stomping a small foot in anger, “You promised to make burgers!”

“I'll do it.” Rory called out across the ice

“I'm not going to let you go Rory!” Joe called out

“You'll find you have no choice Detective West.” Snart snarked as he stood, “There is only one of you and two of us. While you may be able to control one of us I doubt you can handle both. Take your victories where you can.”

Joe growled but conceded the point. He pushed Snart toward the entrance, “Let's go Snart.”

“Hey!” Joe turned to see all of the children now charging forward.

They halted when Snart let out one final bark, “STAY!” 

Joe took in the hurt and determined eyes boring into him. He tried not to feel guilty as he turned and led Snart away.

\-------------BREAK---------------

The ride back to the station was long due to bad traffic. Not even the radio was able to fill the awkward silence. Finally Joe couldn't take it any more and flipped off the music, “What's your game Snart?”

“You'll have to be a bit more specific.” Snart mocked

“With those kids.” Joe glared at Snart through the rear-view mirror, “They seemed awfully loyal. Are you trying to create your own little gang of pickpockets?”

“Nothing so novel worthy I assure you.” Snart replied with a scoff, “I'm simply helping out the community. Like any decent member of society.”

It was Joe's turn to scoff, “Decent is far from the word.”

“Perhaps. It's a sad world when criminals are the only ones children can trust.” Snart's tone was grim and his face was set in a frown

Joe cleared his throat, “So who do they belong to? You running some kind of criminal day care?”

“They belong to no one Detective. Children are not possessions.” Snart shifted in his seat, “But if you're asking about family ties I'm sad to say most of them don't have any. Those that do would rather stay on the street then return to their so called homes.”

Joe's eyes widened in shock, “Homeless runaways?”

“Exactly.” 

Joe thought about that for a few silent moments. Thinking back to the children he had to consider their states. While they appeared mostly healthy and properly dressed there was still something around the edges. A sort of roughness that couldn't be completely covered. It fit, “What do you get out of it?”

“Well, recently I received a large pile of birthday presents.” Snart said with a grin

“Stop yanking my chain Snart.” Joe glared anew, “You always have an angle.”

“A straight line is also considered an angle.” was Snart's only reply before he looked out the window. Clearly the conversation was over.

\------------------BREAK-----------------

Joe looked up when a happy Barry sat down on his desk, “I heard you caught Cold.”

Joe winced, “That was a horrible joke son.” Barry just shrugged and continued to grin. Joe returned the smile and nodded, “Yeah, I caught him. Last thing I expected to be dealing with today. He's in the cells right now.”

“How Joe?” Barry asked, respect in his tone

“Caught him at the ice rink of all things.” Joe frowned, “Rory was there too. I would have called backup to help bring them both in but there was a problem.”

“Problem?”

“Kids.” Joe gave a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. He stared at the ceiling and continued, “Snart and Rory were surrounded by kids. Like some sort of family day out. When I arrested Snart they put up a huge fuss. If Snart hadn't stopped them they probably would have tackled me.” Joe's ears twitched when he heard Barry make a strange whimpering sound. He looked at his son and raised an eyebrow at the uncomfortable look on the younger man's face, “What?”

“Oh Joe.” Barry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He suddenly looked so sad and guilty, “I hate to say this...but I really wish you hadn't done that.”

“What?!” Joe sat up a little straighter

“Don't get me wrong.” Barry quickly assured, “Cold is a criminal. He deserves to be in prison. But...” Barry shook his head, “He's important to those kids. He takes care of them. Hell, I think all the Rogues do. Rory bought one of them a special shirt for her birthday. One of those kids almost died trying to protect Cold from Speedy a week ago.”

“Why is this the first time I'm hearing any of this?” Joe asked, his head once more spinning with shock

“It didn't seem important.” Barry admitted, “It's not like I ever thought you'd take Cold away in front of his family.”

“I've had to do that before Barry. And I'll have to do it again in the future. It's part of the job.” Joe argued

“Again, I know that. It's just...” Barry's eyes became soft and sad

All of Joe's confused anger fled him as he suddenly understood. He felt a swell of pride as his son once more showed just how big a heart he had, “I know Bar. But this is how it works. I can't just ignore Snart and let him go because he does a few good things. He still has to own up to the bad.” Joe stood and put a firm hand on Barry's shoulder, “And just because I have to do it doesn't mean I always enjoy it.”

\-------------BREAK---------------

Snart looked up when Joe leaned against the bars of his cell, “Here to gloat Detective?”

Joe stayed silent for a few more moments, just looking at the man who was much different then he had thought. Snart was still a criminal who needed to be punished. Now though, he was a criminal with a family. A family who he cared for and who loved him enough to try and stop his arrest. Joe sighed, “I came to tell you that I filed my arrest report.”

“Goody.” Snart said with a roll of his eyes, “Why should I care?”

“It says I caught you trying to steal a car in the parking lot of the Ice Rink.” Snart shot him a questioning look but Joe continued, “I got the jump on you. Quick and clean, no witnesses.”

Snart shifted, brows furrowed in suspicion, “Sounds like a short story. Don't want to add any more details?”

“No. I don't think the details are important for the report. Not this time.” Joe glanced around and then leaned in slightly to whisper, “No need to put innocent lives in danger by connecting them to you.”

Snart's face relaxed. For a moment he even looked grateful. Then the smirk was back and he nodded, “Fair enough. Have a pleasant night West.”

\-----------BREAK-------------

Snart never even made it to Iron Heights. In true Rogue fashion he was sprung from the transport van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. Please don't forget to let me know how much with kudos and comments. Ideas for chapters are encouraged and welcomed! Have a nice day :)


	11. Only what you see Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley is watching a very special little boy when the unthinkable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off by thanking Bookwormgal. She has been reading since chapter one and i always look forward to her comments. I managed to convince her to give me an idea " Maybe a bit of a reverse kidnapping where one of their street kids get recognized from a "missing" poster or something and gets picked up and returned to their home. Unfortunately, the Rogues know that this particular kid's family is not a particularly safe environment and later go on a rescue/kidnapping attempt." I loved it so much i decided to make it into a two part story. This is the first half. I hope you all enjoy.

Hartley paused mid step and took in the cart at the end of the sidewalk. He smiled and turned to look down at the young boy walking next to him. He waited until Ben was looking directly at him before he spoke, “You want some Ice Cream buddy?” A bright smile and eager nod was his answer. Hartley laughed as he looked around and pointed to a bench. Without a word Ben ran over and took a seat to wait for his treat. Hartley just smiled as he took in the happy 7 year old. It had only been a few short months since Ben had shown up in the company of a few older kids. They had brought him straight to Hartley. The reason being that Ben was deaf. Shawna had been able to confirm that it was a birth defect instead of an accident that caused the condition. But Ben’s actions toward others showed he had had no lack of hardship. Also, much to Hartley’s displeasure, he had seemed almost incapable of communicating with others. Ben had taken easily to sign language thankfully, so it was now a bit easier to hold a conversation. Hartley was currently in the middle of teaching Ben how to read lips. 

Hartley gave the man behind the Ice Cream cart a small smile, “Two cones please.”

“Coming right up.” The guy replied with a smile of his own

Hartley took a look around the park, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face. It had been a tough week. Cold’s latest plan had gone slightly awry so now they were trying to arrange a break out for Mardon. Hartley had been excused from taking part in favor of spending the day on Ben’s lessons. The fact that he had decided to do those lessons outside on such a nice day was irrelevant as far as Hartley was concerned. His eyes fell on a family across the large grassy lawn. Nothing really special all things considered. Just a guy, a woman, and an infant held between them as they sat under a tree. Instead of inspiring hope, like he was told such a sight did for many people, it made him want to scowl. He had similar pictures of his family from just after he was born. His mother and father deeply in love and planning a future for their newly born son. There was even video of his mother claiming she would always love him no matter what. Hartley snorted at his own thoughts. What a load of bullshit that had turned out to be.

Hartley blinked and turned when he heard a throat clear. He gave a sheepish smile at the vendor who was holding out two cones in his direction, “Thanks.” He said as he handed over a few bills. He put a large smile on his face as he spun to deliver the Ice Cream. 

He dropped the frozen treats when what he saw caused his whole body to go numb. Ben was half way across the park and he wasn’t alone. He was being dragged along, obviously against his will, by a Police Officer. Ben didn’t talk. Had never made a single sound in fact. But Hartley could swear he heard a tiny voice calling out for help as small hands reached out for him even from so far away. Hartley was running before he could question it. He had never been very fast though. By the time he got close to the pair the Officer had already loaded Ben into the back seat of his car and started driving away. Hartley could do nothing but stand on the sidewalk and watch at Ben pounded little fists against the rear window of the squad car.

\--------------BREAK-----------------

“It makes no sense.” Hartley mumbled into his hands as he sat on the main couch of Rouge HQ, “Why would they take Ben?”

“Can’t be truancy.” Shawna mumbled from her place next to him. She was rubbing soothing circles into his back to help him control his breathing, “It’s the weekend.”

“He’s too timid and innocent to have pissed the cop off.” Mick supplied from an armchair not too far off to the left, “And even if he did the pig would have looked for parents first.”

Hartley jumped in surprise when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered when he saw Lisa’s number, “Hey, I was just about to call you.” He said honestly, “I need you to…”

“Why is Ben on the television?”

“What?” Hartley asked after a few seconds of stunned silence

“I’m standing here in line at Jitters and I can see the TV with the news on it. Channel 10.”

Hartley practically leapt forward, his fingers curling desperately around the remote on the coffee table. He flicked on the TV, ignoring the questions from his fellow Rogues at his actions, and flipped to channel 10. His eyes and ears took in the information provided.

“Ben Foster has been missing for several months.” The smiling News Anchor was saying, “His parents reported him missing while visiting the zoo. The 7 year old was born with a birth defect that makes him unable to hear. Given this the Police never had much hope in recovering the young man. But it seems a miracle has been granted to the Foster family as Ben was found today by an on duty Officer at the local park. All reports indicate that little Ben is healthy and safe. Police say they plan to return the child to his parents later today. In other news…”

Hartley turned off the television and simply stared at the black screen that reflected his shocked face, “The zoo?”

“Didn’t you say the kids found him hiding behind a dumpster on the opposite side of town?” Mick asked in a deadly calm tone

“Yeah.” Hartley’s mind flashed to the first moment he had tried to touch Ben. And how the young boy had flinched violently enough to fall out of a chair. Hartley stood, face set in a deep frown, “I have some digging to do. Someone should call Cold to let him know what’s going on.”

\------------BREAK------------  
Hartley glared at the screen of his computer as he had been doing for the last several minutes. The faces of a happy couple stared back at him. Their grins made him want to puke. He growled and pushed himself back from his desk angrily. His body was suddenly filled with furious energy and he started to pace quickly around his room. He only stopped when someone knocked on his door and it opened before he could bid whoever it was to come in.

Cold stood there with a blank look, “What did you find?” he asked bluntly

“Nothing good.” Hartley walked over to his computer once more and indicated for Cold to look as well. The man did so, coming to stand just behind Hartley, “Meet William and Jenny Foster.” Hartley said with distain, “Been married for 9 years. Low mortgage, high car payment, and a decent looking bank account. He’s a structural engineer and she’s a florist. 7 years ago they had Ben. I started in the usual places. Hospital visits in town and the surrounding cities. Calls for domestic disputes or violence. Nothing too out of the ordinary except for this one thing.” Hartley clicked a closed tab and pulled up pictures of an x-ray, “I know you’re familiar with spiral fractures.” Cold just grunted in confirmation, “But the fact that his medical files are small is more concerning then if they were huge.” He spun in his chair to face Cold who was raising an eyebrow, “He’s deaf.” Hartley stated bluntly, “And yet I see no extra visits to Doctors. I don’t see any money ever going to education for how to deal with his condition. Hell, they haven’t even purchased any books telling them how to deal with parenting a deaf child.” He turned back and pulled up one last thing. It was the thing that made him want to feel their blood on his hands, “However, as of a few months ago, they are expecting a new member to join their family. And they have not spared a penny on prenatal care or specialists. Ben showed up on the street 2 days after they were given the good news. He wasn’t reported missing until a week after that.” Hartley curled his fists on the desk top, “I guess they didn’t want their defective child once they heard they were getting a shiny new one.” he growled

“They won’t have reacted well to him being found.” Cold stated bluntly, “Given they left him to die the first time around…”

“Tell me you have a plan.” Hartley half begged

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed part one. In the next chapter I am introducing Iris West to the story! Don't forget that I'm always taking requests. Just leave a comment telling me what your idea is. And feel free to leave a comment regardless. I always love to hear everyone's opinions and reactions.


	12. Only what you see Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And welcome to the second half of Bookwormgal's special fic. Iris West is here to help Len make it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to say that this took me longer to finish then I thought it would. Life sure has a way of getting in the way of things sometimes. (Sigh)
> 
> Anyway, it's here. I hope you all enjoy!!

Iris West was not good with home security. Len would have found it amusing if not for her personal affiliations. He would have to mention a guy to her later who could fix that. In the meantime he just walked around her apartment. It was messier then he expected for someone who appeared so put together. Len paused next to a decorative dresser in the entryway, his eyes falling on a collection of framed pictures. His gaze zeroed in on one of Iris and a man who Len knew to be the deceased Eddie Thawne. It really was a shame. Thawne’s reputation had been respectable and his personality, from what little Len knew of it, seemed much too innocent for the sort of work the man had done. He continued on to the kitchen where he wrinkled his nose at the sour smell. It looked like Miss. West didn’t do her dishes very often. Having nothing better to do for the next 15 minutes he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

He had only just made himself comfortable in an armchair he had moved to face the entryway when he heard the key turn in the pathetic lock. Len made sure to secure his usual smug grin in place as his target walked in. It was quickly clear that she was just as lax about her personal security as she was about home security. Otherwise she would have noticed him long before she toed off her shoes, crossed the room, and entered her bathroom. Len rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat so he was facing that way instead. His grin was still smug and became much wider when she opened her bathroom door and squeaked at the sight of him.

For several seconds they just stared at each other. Then Iris squared her shoulder, her face becoming hard and determined, “Snart.”

“West.” Len replied in kind, crossing his legs and holding in a chuckle when the simple movement made her twitch, “Have a nice day at work? Any interesting stories come to light?”

Iris narrowed her eyes, “Anything in particular that you think I should be aware of?” her tone was dripping with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion

“As a matter of fact there is.” Len slowly stood, keeping his hands visible at all times, “Though I think you might need to sit down first. Perhaps a drink to deal with the aftermath.”

Iris’s frame relaxed slightly as her face became a bit grimmer, “It can’t be that serious.” Her words held slight doubt but she continued, “Otherwise you would have gone to Barry.”

“This isn’t a job for the Flash.” Len admitted with a shrug and motioned with one hand to the kitchen, “Get the drinks West. There’s a lot to discuss. And we don’t have a lot of time to spare.”

With one last half-hearted glare the reporter turned and headed into the kitchen. A few seconds later, “Did you do my dishes?!”

\----------BREAK--------------

Iris sighed deeply after finishing off the last of her current whiskey. She leaned back to rest her head on the back of the couch, “It just seems so…unthinkable.”

“A lot of the world is like that. As a reporter this sort of thing shouldn’t surprise you.” Len said as he sipped his own drink, “People are screwed up.”

“Yeah.” Iris sat up again and reached forward to the bottle that sat on the coffee table between them. As she filled her glass anew she said, “You know I can’t write the story without proof right?”

“Of course.” Len leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees while fiddling with his glass, “I’ve got a few kids willing to give statements about where and when they found him. I can also point you on the right track for the paper trail. Once the idea is out there I’m sure the Police will want to investigate, if for no other reason than to protect their own hides.”

That earned him a hard glare, “It's not like they knew when they sent him home.”

“Firstly, that place is not Ben's home.” Len practically growled causing Iris to sit up a bit straighter, “And second, if the Police had done their job right in the first place and vetted the parents than they wouldn't have been looking for some lost kid. They would have been following directions to where those bastards dropped him off.”

Iris studied Len silently for a few seconds, her eyes surprisingly sharp considering that was her fourth drink, “You really do care about them all don't you.” It wasn't a question

Len looked off to his left, studying the view of the city through the living room window, “Someone has to.” he finished his drink, “I can't do much. And I don't chase after them, they live their own lives. But if they need someone they always have a place to go.” he turned back to her and raised an eyebrow, “That's all off the record of course.”

Iris snorted in amusement, “Sure. If anyone asks I still think you're an evil criminal.”

“I am an evil criminal.” Len stood and stretched, “I also have somewhere else I need to be. I'll send your sources to the Newspaper office tomorrow morning. Make sure you dig fast West. It's only a matter of time before the public eye shifts and Ben has an...accident.”

Len paused with his hand on the door knob when Iris asked, “What happens after?”

He looked over his shoulder, “Can you be a bit more specific?”

“When his parents are arrested Ben will need to go somewhere. With the publicity that follows there are going to be dozens of people who will reach out to take him in.” a short pause, “It's likely you might never see him again.”

“Exactly, it's for the best.” he opened the door and just before closing it behind him he said, “Of course I'll be keeping an eye on them until I'm sure they're good enough.”

\------------BREAK------------

Len was there three day later. Part of a crowd that had gathered outside of the Foster's home after that morning's paper. He watched from the jeering mass as the couple were led out of the house in cuffs. Len smirked when he saw Joe West walk out holding Ben. Instead of leaving the child open to the stares and cameras he had been covered with the Detective's jacket. It gave Len a little more respect for the man. There should be more parents like that. He stepped away from the crowd just as the Police cars were pulling away. He managed to catch Ben's eyes line through a car window and couldn't help returning the smile he got. He even gave a little wave which Ben returned before the car turned the corner.

\-----------------BREAK----------------

Len knocked on Hartley's door and peeked inside, “Hey Piper, come to dinner.”

Hartley was sitting at his desk, computer screen filled with the picture from the paper two days ago. A bone deep sigh reverberated in the young man's chest and he said without looking away, “Is it weird how much I miss him?”

“Not really.” Len replied while stepping forward to put a hand on Hartley's shoulder, “You spent a lot of time together. You bonded.”

“And then I let him get taken away.” Hartley hissed, his anger clearly self directed

“No, it just happened.” Len assured, “And as a result Ben is now being fought over by every bleeding heart in the City. He'll be taken care of and raised like a kid should be.” his grip tightened a little on Hartley's shoulder, “We'll make sure of it.”

“We will?” Hartley asked hopefully as he turned to look at Len for the first time

“Of course. Starting with a little home visit once Ben gets a place. We'll make a nice little deal about visiting rights. Maybe you can be Ben's tutor or something.” Len gave a slight gasp of shock when two arms wrapped around his middle and Hartley's face buried itself in his gut. When he felt Hartley's shoulders start to move he reached down and patted them.

“If my parents hadn't dragged me off ten years ago...” Hartley took a deep breath that shook, “...would you have been there?”

“Probably.” Len admitted, letting his fingers play with tips of auburn curls. “And though I wasn't there for you then, I'm here now.” 

\-----------------BREAK---------------

“I went by the Krampton house today.” Len only paused for a moment before finishing the sip he had been taking of his beer, “I saw someone I wasn't expecting.”

“Well it is Tuesday. Ben needs to learn how to communicate.”

Iris West slid in on the stool next to Len at the bar. She was looking at him with a scrunched up face, like she couldn't decided if she like the taste in her mouth, “And I suppose they just happened to find Pied Piper in the Classifieds?”

Len snorted, “Hardly.” Len turned to face her, “What were you doing at the Krampton's?”

“Doing a follow up story.” Iris responded, though she didn't meet his eyes

Len's smirk softened, “You went to check on him.” it wasn't a question

“Turns out I wasn't the first.” Iris replied, “They refused to talk to me about Piper or his relationship with Ben. They didn't seem afraid, so I let it go.”

“And why should they be afraid?” Len asked as he waved down the bartender to order another beer. Iris ordered herself a neat scotch, “All I did was show up at their house and have a chat. Things went much smoother once Ben spotted me.”

Iris actually chuckled as she took her drink from the bartender, “I'm sure.” her shoulders relaxed slightly and her smile softened, “Ben seemed really happy. So did Piper.” she took a sip of her drink, “Guess it all worked out.”

“I love it when a plan comes together.” Len quipped with only a slight hint of sarcasm

That actually got a laugh from the reporter, “God, you sound like Barry.” she shot him a mischievous grin, “Who knew Captain Cold was a closet nerd?”

Len smirked back, “Who says it's a secret? I just don't get the chance to show off very much.”

“I'll be sure to tell Barry you need more references when you fight.” Iris finished her drink and stood, “Well, I guess everything is fine after all. Keep in touch Snart. I'll always be happy to help out when it comes to your Irregulars.”

“Now who's the closet nerd?” Len muttered into his beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment and kudos to let me know what you thought. If you have any ideas for chapters just leave them in the comments section. Thanks again for reading :)


	13. Puppy Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to say no to the Puppy Face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea I got after listening to a story from a friend of mine who has two little girls. I hope you all enjoy.

The Rogues were known for many different things by many different people. The cops knew them as criminals. The City knew them as Super Villains. They knew each other as family. And anyone who stepped foot into Saints and Sinners had better be aware of one more thing they were known for. Bar fights. That wasn’t to say that every member enjoyed the violent brawls that were bound to break out at least once a week. One such person was Roy, who was currently watching Mick try to start a fight with some out of town biker gang. The pyromaniac was grinning in that special way that meant either the bar would burn or the bikers would. Roy got up and walked calmly to the bar to pay his tab before things went down. He slid up next to Hartley who raised an eyebrow when Roy asked for his tab.

“Turning in early Roy?” the young genius asked

Roy motioned with his head in the direction of the pool table where voices were just starting to rise in volume, “Mick’s starting shit…again.”

Hartley grinned. It had been a surprise to just about everyone when, during his first bar fight as a Rogue, Hartley had shown great enthusiasm. Turned out all of those issues and the snarky attitude were backed up by an impressive knowledge of karate. Who knew? Roy just rolled his eyes as Hartley finished his drink in one go and started over where yelling had broken out. Looked like he didn’t have time to wait for the slow bartender if he wanted to avoid this. Roy slapped a 50 down on the bar and made a hasty rush for the door. He almost made it. Just as he reached out to grab the handle a knife imbedded itself in the doorframe three inches from Roy’s head. Before Roy could even turn around he felt two strong hands grab his shoulders and pull.

Roy looked up from where he landed on his ass to see a giant of a man pull the knife from the wall. The man gave a wicked grin and waved the knife as he loomed over Roy, “Where do ya think yur goin’?” he asked in some accent made impossible to identify due to drunkenness

Roy shifted back across the sticky floor as he said in a placating tone, “I was just going to go home actually. I’m not a fan of bar fights.” He winced when he heard a table being destroyed behind him

“Too bad.” The man’s smile turned that last bit bloodthirsty and he was raising the knife while charging. Roy wouldn’t have time to get to his glasses so he reacted on instinct. He brought up a foot to try and kick the man away. Unfortunately things didn’t work out that way. Instead of meeting the attacker’s stomach Roy’s boot met the tip of the knife. Roy yelled in surprise and pain when the knife slid through his rubber tread and impaled his left foot so deeply it popped out the other side. For a few moments both he and his attacker just stared at the bloody knife point now sticking out the top of Roy’s boot. Then the man laughed and pulled the knife back with great force. Roy screamed again and tried to curl up around his injured appendage.

Roy looked up in time to see a fist collide with the man’s head. Mark was standing there, the wind around him starting to pick up as he practically seethed with rage. The sound of Mick’s Heat Gun powering up came from behind him. The noises of the fight almost instantly quieted. Mick’s deep growl filled the sudden silence, “If you all want to stay alive you had better get the hell away from here.”

Roy was in too much pain to enjoy the practical stampede that followed. Shortly after the sound to rushing feet passed he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Hey Roy, you good?”

Roy glared up at Mark, “Do I look good?!” he snapped from between clenched teeth, “I’ve got a fucking hole in my foot!” he twisted his neck and pointed a bloodied finger at Mick who was walking over, “This is all your fault!”

“Stop your bitching Raider.” Mick said, though he did sound slightly regretful, “Was just a little fun that got out of hand. No need to get your boxers in a bunch.”

“He wears briefs.” Hartley commented bluntly as he hung up his cell phone not too far away, “I called Shawna. She’s on her way now with the med kit.”

“How do you know…never mind.” Roy let himself simply lay on the floor for a few moments. Shawna showed up shortly after and without a word started working on Roy’s shoelaces. It was only after the shoes were off and she reached for his sock that Roy remembered something. He grabbed her wrist and said, “I can do it myself.”

Shawna gave him a confused look, “What are you talking about? You don’t know anything about medical aid.”

“This isn’t a hard fix.” Roy insisted, his hand still holding her wrist, “Just clean it off and wrap it up. Easy.”

Shawna frowned, “It might be. Or it might need stiches. I also need to check and make sure it just got flesh and nothing else.” She gave her wrist a slight tug but Roy didn’t let go

“Just let the lady work Roy.” Mark said as he came to stand behind his girlfriend, “You’ve done it before. Why so shy now?”

“Yeah.” Hartley sounded curious as he squatted down on Roy’s right side. His eyes were fixed on Roy’s socked foot, “You got a tattoo maybe?”

“Probably fungus.” Mick grunted, “Or a weird toenail.”

“I do not have weird feet!” Roy snapped and then groaned. He had been so distracted by their accusations that he had let go of Shawna. She had just finished removing his sock.

For almost a full minute it was dead silent. Then Hartley started to laugh so hard he lost his balance. Mark and Shawna were laughing behind their hands. Mick just looked like Christmas had come early as he asked, “A Rainbow Roy, really?”

Roy sighed and let his head thump back against the wood floor in defeat, “It wasn’t my idea.”

“Obviously,” Shawna said with a little giggle before starting to wipe the blood away with a few towels form her kit, “Was it Tammie?”

“June actually.” Roy replied, “I found her hanging around a few nights ago and she just did that thing with her eyes. You know the one right?”

Hartley, who had just managed to stop laughing, gave a groan, “The Puppy Face, it’s a killer.”

“But why would she want to?” Mark asked 

Roy hissed when Shawna started to prod around his puncture wound, “Apparently Lisa thinks June could be a beautician or something.”

Hartley leaned in and examined Roy’s rainbow colored toenails, “To be fair this is really good work. No rough spots.”

Roy lazily smacked at Hartley, “Get away from my feet.”

"Lenny is gonna love this." Mick said with a wicked grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked my little chapter. Be sure to let me know with kudos and comments. And don't forget that I take requests! :)


	14. Trinity Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Wave Rider gets some unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 1 of Trinity. This is just an idea I've been working on since Chapter 6. I hope I nailed it. Enjoy!

Len's head was full of cotton wool. The world was spinning, his stomach roiling, and almost every inch of his body ached. He heard sounds, like voices but far away. And somehow, without even being able to understand them, he thought they might be worried about something. He jumped when he felt something grab him, try to move him. His brain screamed that this wasn't good. He didn't know why but he just knew that he couldn't move. He couldn't let go of something he was holding. He had to hold it. He had to...

\--------------BREAK-------------

Mick let out a sigh when Len's arms relaxed, “He passed out again.” slowly and carefully Mick moved bloody fingers away from pink fabric, “Almost got it.”

“Progress Gideon?” Rip asked

“Mr. Snart has stopped loosing blood and the child appears healthy. Given the limited amount of exposure they both had to the Time Stream it is unlikely either of them will suffer long term effect.”

“Are we any closer to figuring out exactly how they got there?!” Sara snapped as she watched Mick try and remove Len's arms from the small figure

Mick could understand the assassin's distress. They had just been floating through the Time Stream when Gideon had gone nuts. She had said she detected Snart out in the Stream and instantly made moves to rescue him as per protocol for protecting the crew. When the team had made it down to the hold they had found Len, out cold and bleeding, wrapped around what was obviously a small child. The list of questions was endless but it all started with how the fuck Len was alive in the first place.

“I am detecting particles from the Earth we visited a few weeks ago.” Gideon replied swiftly, “I believe this Mr. Snart and the child are from that Earth.”

Mick felt his chest tighten as a small ember of hope was snuffed out, “Would explain the stupid parka.” was Mick's only outward response as he finally managed to move Len's arms all the way 

The form that tumbled free was smaller then anyone had probably expected. A tiny blond figure in a pink dress stained with red blood. And while Snart's form was covered in burns, his parka heavily singed, the girl had much more minor injures. Probably because Snart had been wrapped so tightly around her. A few bruises on her arms as well as a small burn on her face. She couldn't be more then 5 years old, “Oh God.” Jax muttered in horror

“What happened?” Ray asked in a half whisper

“We'll have to wait until they are awake for answers.” Rip replied, “For now we need to get both of them to the Med Bay.”

\-----------------BREAK----------------

Mick looked at Snart's still form, his brows furrowed. Now that he could see the man better he had started to notice small differences. The fact that Snart was shirtless while Gideon worked on the burns helped. A few scars were missing and a couple mystery ones had sprung up. There were smaller things too. A little extra gray in Snart's hair. A few more lines around the eyes and mouth. Also a small scar just under the chin. Yet even with all of these differences it still hurt. Still hurt to see his best friend laying there and realize it wasn't actually him. 

Mick's eyes shifted to the bed next to Snart where the tiny girl lay. Sara had gone off to the fabrication room a short while ago to get some new clothes for the kid, since the dress now had blood stains. He stepped forward until he was standing over her. Her hair was longer then he had originally thought. Mick rose an eyebrow when he really looked at the front of the ruined dress for the first time. There was a lone ice skate leaving a trail of glittering ice dust behind it. Mick snorted.

“Rip says we're not going to keep them sedated much longer.” Sara said without preamble as she entered the Med Bay. There was a blue dress hanging over one of her arms. Mick noticed how she intentionally avoided looking at Snart as she made her way to the other side of the girl's bed, “He's leaving how to handle the waking up part to you.”

Mick huffed in derision, “Coward.”

Sara snorted in agreement, “Damn right.” Mick looked away as Sara started to change the sleeping girl into a new dress. He turned back when he heard her hiss. When his eyes landed on the small body he growled. Her upper chest was covered in scars from the end of cigarettes. Her stomach had what looked like scars from lashes. He looked up at Sara and wasn't surprised to see the rage there, “This is disgusting.” she muttered as she finished her work

“It happens.” Mick said bluntly. His eyes shifted back over to Snart, “Pretty Boy said there was a kid at that Rogue Safe House. Banged up and having bad dreams. Probably just another stray Snart brought home.” 

A short pause, “Did he do that before?” Sara asked softly

Mick thought about not answering. He didn't like talking about Lenny. That was personal stuff. But with Sara... “A couple times over the years.” Mick admitted, “Never anything too big. Change on the street. Buy a kid a hot dog. That sort of stuff.”

Sara hummed in reply. A few minutes later Gideon declared Snart healed and announce she was taking away the sedatives. Mick quickly grabbed a sweater he had had Gideon make earlier and crammed it over Snart's head. This may not be his Lenny but he doubted any version would appreciate being that vulnerable. About 3 minutes later Snart's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, “Trinity?” he said around a rough sounding throat. A few coughs and Snart was looking around. He froze when his eyes landed on Mick, “Mick?”

“Hey.”

Snart looked around, his eyes growing wide in confusion, “Where the hell are we?” he asked in slight awe, “This isn't STAR Labs.”

“No.”

Snart looked back at Mick, eyes suddenly sharp. His gaze swept over Mick's face and a sudden look filled the man's eyes. Mick realized it was fear, “Where's Trinity? Did she make it? Why do you look so grim?” Mick simply stepped aside so Len could see the other bed. It seemed Sara had somehow managed to vanish. Mick understood it. The sight of the small child had Snart's shoulders relaxing, the fear leaving his eyes, “Thank God.” Snart started looking down at himself, fingers touching the sweater and patting down his limbs, “I'm pretty sure I got hurt.” he sent Mick a serious look, “What's going on Mick?”

“Do you know anything about other dimensions?” Mick asked in lieu of an answer

And just like Mick had hoped it only took moments for Snart to put the pieces together. It was easy to tell when he figured it out because his face became blank and he leaned away from Mick, “Where are we?”

“On a Time Machine from the future.” Mick motioned around the room, “This is the Med Bay. Gideon patched you up.”

“Gideon?”

“Yes Mr. Snart?”

“Jesus!” Len almost rolled off the small metal bed as he looked around for the source of the voice

Mick couldn't stop a chuckle, “Chill Snart. She's an AI who runs the ship.”

Mick chest ached when he saw the same fascinated light enter Snart's eyes that had entered Lenny's when they had started this journey. But that light was quickly extinguished when the tiny girl whimpered. Snart's attention was instantly on the child. He got off his table and went to stand over her. Mick watched those familiar hands hover over the squirming kid before they descending on bare arms, “Hey, Trinity, time to wake up kid.”

“Lenny?” the girl, Trinity, muttered sleepily as she opened her eyes

“Right here.” he rubbed her arms gently, “We're alright.”

“Is the bad lady gone?” Trinity whimpered as her emerald eyes filled with tears

“Yeah kiddo.” Snart's voice was soft and soothing. The only time Mick had ever heard Lenny talk like that was when he and Lisa were kids. Usually right after a beating from their dad, “We're safe now.” he turned so he was looking at Mick and raised an eyebrow, “Right?”

“Yeah, safe as houses.” Mick grunted

Mick's eyes widened when Trinity smiled at him, “Micky.” she reached out both hands, her fingers flexing. It took Mick a moment to realize the girl wanted him to pick her up.

Snart touched her arm again so she turned to look at him, “Mick isn't feeling great right now Trinity. A lot of stuff happened and I'm still trying to figure it out. For right now I just need you to be patient. Can you do that for me?”

Trinity just smiled and nodded, “Okay.” she looked down and her eyes widened, “I got a new dress!”

Snart chuckled, “Yeah, looks like it. How about you take a look at it while I talk to Mick?”

The kid didn't even answer before she hopped off the table and started turning in circles. The amount of obedience, of trust, was disturbing. It made Mick wonder what those scars on the girl had been for. He narrowed his eyes at Snart, “You start.”

Snart took one last look at Trinity before walking across the room to whisper, “There was chatter around Central. Some woman from another Earth left over from an incident earlier this year. A woman with powers. She was using them to try and muscle in on my turf. Somehow she found out about...” he looked over his shoulder too where Trinity was examining a wall. It looked like Gideon was lighting up the panel in different colors and patterns. Mick nodded when Snart turned back, showing that he understood, “I managed to reach the kids before she did.” Snart continued, “But Trinity had picked a spot farther away from the others. By the time I found her that bitch had showed up and was getting ready to...” he trailed off again and the look on his face was something Mick had never seen before. At least not on Lenny's face. It was almost like the look Hunter got when he thought about his family.

“You really are different.” Mick said without thinking

Snart stiffened his shoulders, “Don't tell me this version of you hates kids.”

“Got no problem with them one way or the other.” Mick swallowed around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, “You always had more of a soft spot.”

Snart relaxed a little, “Right.” he took a deep breath, “I managed to grab Trinity and made a run for it. Flash showed up and I thought I would be in the clear. And then there was an explosion, some tanker truck I think. And while I was flying through the air I saw this purple light.” another deep breath, “Next thing I remember is waking up here.” 

Mick took all of that in before he spoke, “My version of you is dead.” Snart's eyes widened but Mick continued before the man could speak, “We joined up with this crew to steal things throughout time. But you got sucked in, started acting different.” he paused, “A lot of shit happened, it's a long story. It ended with you blowing yourself up to save the Time Stream.” 'To save me' was left unsaid, “That was three months ago. Only reason you're alive is cause Gideon is programmed to protect crew members. We never removed you from the database.”

Snart took that in for a moment, his face showing a range of micro expressions. Then he asked, “Who exactly is we?”

\-----------BREAK-------------

Mick watched Trinity wander around the Bridge of the Wave Rider. For such a little kid she didn't seem to be afraid of anything. Despite this Snart was treating her like glass, his eyes never off her for more then a minute. He was also making sure to stay between Trinity and the rest of the team. The air was filled with tension. No one had spoken since the introductions. It was Snart who broke first, “Stop staring at me like that!” he snapped at Ray

Ray gasped and blinked, “I...sorry.” he looked away, “It's just a little strange.”

Sara snorted, “Yeah, let's go with that.”

“Try it from this side Blondie, see how you like it.” Snart pointed a finger at Hunter and then waved it between him and Ray, “And you two...you stole from me.”

Ray, and Jax looked sheepish. Sara, Stein, and Hunter looked surprised as Mick felt, “You knew?” Hunter asked

Snart snorted, “Of course I did. I had a look out spying on you the whole time. She told me you mentioned other versions of Mick. I don't get messed up with that Alternate Earth stuff.” he motioned around the room, “For obvious reasons.” he glared at them, “The only reason I let you get off so easy was because of Talia. She didn't need any more stress.” Snart's eyes shifted and suddenly he went sheet white

Mick followed his line of vision and saw that Trinity had managed to quietly move around Snart and was now reaching up to touch Hunter's hand. The second she did so Hunter gasped, wobbled for a moment, and then looked down at Trinity with surprised eyes. The girl spoke, her smile still in place, “You're really sad.” she tilted her head, “I'm sorry about your family.”

Hunter recoiled as if bitten by a snake. He wasn't the only one. In fact the only person who didn't back away was Snart. Instead he rushed forward to pull Trinity way from them all by her shoulders, “We've talked about this Trinity.” he said softly as he got down on his knees and turned her to look at him, “It's rude to use your powers without asking.”

“But I wanted to know.” she protested, her smile dimming to a frown, “Was I wrong?”

Snart sighed, “Not all the way sweetie.” he stroked her hair, “Just ask next time. And make sure they know what you're asking.”

The smile was back, “Okay.” she turned her head around, “Can I play with the computer lady again?”

Snart gave a smile laced with sadness, “Sure.” he stood and let go of her. She ran to the nearest wall where colors started to appear in the paneling.

Hunter looked livid, “What was that!” he snapped in what barely passed for a whisper

Snart sighed and stepped closer, just as he had done in the Med Bay. The others gathered around and once Snart seemed satisfied he spoke, “After the Accelerator blew there were a lot of changes. Meta Humans being the biggest one. But it wasn't just adults that were affected.” he shot a quick look back at Trinity who had started giggling, “I've got a few special kids who come to me for help. Trinity is different though. We found her in the back of a drug den. Some assholes trying to move in on Rogue territory. Their organization raised her for two years. It's...done things to her.”

“What exactly is she capable of?” Stein asked after a few moments pause

“The best way to put it would be that she knows people. Or at least how a person is when she touches them. Whatever is going on with their brains, whatever they feel the strongest or are most worried about, she can see it. She was trained to constantly touch and speak. A way of keeping the boys in the crew honest.” 

“You iced them right?” Mick asked without thinking, his voice low with hate at the very notion

“Every one.” Snart replied without a hint of regret, “That was about a month ago. We're working on it.” his gaze filtered over all of them, “Is this going to be a problem?”

“No.” Sara said without any pause, “We can have Gideon make her some gloves.”

“They don't work.” Snart responded in a sad tone, “We've tried that already. Hartley is working on a few things but so far no luck.” he sighed, “The quicker you send us back home the less time you'll have to worry about it.”

“We don't know how.” Hunter said bluntly

“Bullshit!” Snart hissed, “You managed to come all the way to my Earth to steal from me!”

“That was an accident.” Ray defended, “There was a Temperal Storm and...”

Snart held up a hand, “Shut it.” Ray did so with a click of his teeth, “Are you telling me that I'm stuck here?” his voice was calm and blank

“For the time being.” Hunter said, “Until we can figure out how to return you.”

“Right.” Snart turned, “Trinity?” the little girl leapt to her feet and ran over to him. He touched her shoulder again and she didn't reach out for him. Clearly there was a system in place here, “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.” Trinity said with a bobble headed nod

Snart looked up and asked without the slightest hesitation, “Gideon, you got any food?”

“Of course. Please enter the hall to your left and I shall direct you to the kitchen.”

Everyone watched as the pair left. For several moments no one spoke, just stared at the doorway. Then Sara gave a half yell of rage and spun around to throw a knife at the wall, “I hate the fucking world!” she proclaimed before she stormed off 

“Ditto.” Mick growled as he turned to look at the rest of the team, “Figure it out eggheads.” he walked off to follow Snart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you all enjoyed Part 1. Part 2 should be up in a few days. Let me know what you thought in the comments section or leave a kudos. If you have any ideas for chapters let me know and I'll se what I can do! Have a great day! :)


	15. Trinity Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient in waiting for this new chapter. Life is a little tough right now but I'm determined to keep this up. Here is the latest chapter. Warning, it's full of feels.

Mick didn't bother to knock before opening the door to Lenny's old room. Snart didn't look up from his book. He was seated on the bed, legs stretched out before him. Trinity was tucked under his arm. Her shoulders were wrapped in a blue blanket. She was sleeping. Without a word Mick went to sit in the only chair available. He glanced at the title of Snart's book and rolled his eyes, “War and Peace? Really?” he asked in a half whisper

“It bores me to sleep.” Snart replied, still without looking away from the slightly yellow pages. A few more seconds passed and then Snart turned down the corner of a page. When the book closed those familiar eyes fixed themselves on Mick, “Why are you here?”

“Just checking up.” Mick grunted, “Been a long day for everyone.”

Snart sneered, “I don't need a babysitter.”

“Yeah, you are one.” Mick quipped, “And from what I've seen you're not too bad. It's like watching you take care of Lisa again.” 

Snart shifted, “So Lisa exists here?”

“Yeah.” Mick nodded

“Does she know about...” he motioned around the room

Mick frowned, “Not really sure. She's got googly eyes for one of Team Flash so she might have heard something. We didn't really leave a note.” he took a shuddering breath, “Don't know if she knows what happened to you yet.”

Snart pressed his lips tightly together, “You didn't tell her?”

“I tried.” Mick defended himself, “It took me a few days to track her down. And by then...” Mick sighed, “I couldn't be the one to do that to her. To take away the only thing she ever loved.”

“Then who Mick?” Snart asked softly, “She doesn't trust anyone else. We're all she's got. At least we were where I come from.”

Mick nodded, “Same here too.”

Snart's eyes roamed up and down Mick, analyzing, “You really aren't that different from my Mick.” Mick sat up a little straighter, “There is something I can't pin down. Something you all went through that changed you. The basics are still there though. So I think I can understand why you didn't tell Lisa.” his eyes turned hard, “But if you had any respect for the me that you knew you'll do it the next chance you get. I know it's what I would have wanted. You looking out for her when I can't. You're the only one I trust to do the job.”

Mick stood and headed for the door, “I'll get on that.” he couldn't be here anymore

\-------------BREAK-----------

Len sipped his coffee as he watched Trinity scamper around the strange office. While the ship itself screamed of Science Fiction it was this room that he found the most interesting. If anything it just drove the idea of time travel home. So many amazing things all gathered in one place. His fingers itched to take something. Though there wouldn't be much point. No way to tell how the price would differ across dimensions. Trinity made an excited sound and bounded over with a picture frame in her hands, “Look what I found!” Len reached down and took the frame. He eyed it with interest. There was Hunter with a woman and a small boy, “It's the sad man's family.” Trinity chirped helpfully

Len blinked, “How do you know that?” Trinity could never actually see things. She just knew them. 

“Because he touches it a lot.” Trinity replied. Well, that was a new aspect of her powers. He'd have to look in to it.

“Then you should probably put it back.” Len handed the frame back and Trinity scampered off to do as she was told

“Ah, Mr. Snart.” Len turned to see Stein standing in the doorway. He looked uneasy but determined as he took a small step forward, “I was hoping to run in to you this morning.”

“And why would that be?” Len asked as he sipped at his coffee

Stein's eyes shifted over to Trinity and then back as he took another step forward, “I wanted to know exactly how many children you have that are...gifted.”

Len raised an eyebrow, “And why is that any concern of yours?”

Stein sighed, his shoulders slumped, “I was awake all night. Thinking about the differences between our two Earths. It occurred to me that in my version of Central City there have never been any reports of powered children.” he shifted in place, “I simply wonder if the reason for this is because there are none or if...” his eyes went back to Trinity. This time they stayed there.

Len sucked in a breath as the implications settled in. The very idea of any of his kids being subjected to that was...he shivered. Then he considered the idea rationally, “More then likely not.” Stein looked at him questioningly, “If the majority of criminals on your Earth are as stupid as the ones on mine you would have heard something by now. No one gets that kind of power without showing it off at some point.”

Stein gave a shaky smile, “I hope you're right.”

“I'm always right.” Len finished off his coffee, “Anything else on your mind Professor?”

“As a matter of fact there is.” Stein seemed grateful for the topic change, “Captain Hunter mentioned that on your Earth you have a group called the Rogues.” he adjusted his glasses, “I'm simply curious as to who is a part of it. You mentioned a lookout and if I'm not mistaken Mr. Rathaway as well.”

\--------------------BREAK-----------

“Whatchya doing?”

Jax jumped and bumped his head on a piece of metal above him, “Shit!” he swore as he rolled himself out from the engine. His gaze shifted around the room until it landed on the tiny figure just inside the doorway, “What are you doing down here kid?” Jax asked softly as he rubbed the new sore spot on his head, “It's dangerous.”

Trinity just continued to smile, “I wanted to see it.” 

“Where's Snart?” Jax asked nervously as he got to his feet. The pair of dimension hoppers had been on the ship for 2 days now. During that time Jax had never seen one without the other. 

Trinity giggled, “He's in the potty. So I decided to play a trick.”

Jax couldn't stop himself from giving a small chuckle, “Don't you think he'll be worried about you?”

“Yeah.” Trinity smiled a little wider, “But when he finds me he'll give me a hug. I like hugs.”

Jax tried to keep the smile on his face. He didn't know a lot about kids but he could tell this sort of behavior probably wasn't normal. Given Snart's description of events that wasn't surprising. He cleared his throat, “Do you not get many hugs?” he picked up a towel and started to wipe grease from his hands absentmindedly

A crack in that smile, “People don't like me touching them.”

“But Snart touches you.” Jax reasoned, “It doesn't seem to bother him.”

“It's cause he doesn't touch my hands.” Trinity held up both her hands, palms out and fingers spread, “It has to be my hands or else my powers don't work.” she dropped her arms, “People don't want to touch me.” her smile returned to it's original brightness, “Lenny does.”

 

Jax's heart ached. Before he could stop himself he was stepping forward, “I'm not afraid.” he reached down and touched her shoulder. He smiled down at her wide eyed look of surprise, “See, nothing to be scared of.”

 

She looked at where his hand lay, her smile softening, “Your hand is warm.”

“Trinity!” the call echoed in the hallway outside the door, “Come on out kid!”

Jax snickered as Trinity giggled, “Looks like Snart is freaking out.” Jax shifted his grip on Trinity's shoulder so that he was now leading her out the door, “Lets get you back before he has a heart attack.”

\--------------BREAK--------------

“Stop talking.” Ray's mouth snapped shut. He gave Snart a sheepish look, realizing he had gone full science mode...again

“Sorry.” Ray rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “In a nut shell I guess I'm saying that it'll probably take at least another month to figure this out. And that's if we dedicate all of our time to it.” 

“You're Time Travelers. All you have is time.” Snart half growled

Ray chuckled, “Well, that's not really how it works. See...”

Ray let out a yelp of surprise when Snart got up close and personal. Their chests were almost touching, “Listen here Palmer. I don't give a shit about what any of you have going on. I left my family in a state of chaos. I've been gone for a week. For all I know they're all dead. So you are going to work as hard as you can to get me home.” his tone was dead flat but there was a slight tremble behind it. It made Ray's heart ache.

Ray opened his mouth to speak but a cheery voice said, “Lenny, I found something pretty.”

The change was instant. Snart's face softened, a small smile graced his lips, and he turned while speaking soft words, “Let's see it Trin.”

Ray watched on silently as Snart pretended to be amazed by an LSD cord. Luckily it was long enough that it wouldn't hurt for her to haul it around. Watching the domestic scene just made Ray's chest hurt more. It really had to be as hard on the pair as it was on the Team. And Snart's concerns were valid. There was no telling how much time could be passing on that other Earth. 

A quick trip to the kitchen would be a good idea. Ray needed more coffee if he was going to put all his energy into this.

\-------------BREAK---------------

“Wanna dance pretty bird?”

She knew he had been watching her from the door for about a minute as she fought invisible enemies. She had been ignoring him. To be fair about it Sara hadn't even spoken to the man since that first week. Now, three weeks in, it seemed Snart was fed up with the behavior. He had found her training in the middle of the night. Everyone else was asleep...probably. She turns, trying not to let the words sting as much as they want to. Snart can't know what his words mean. It's not his fault. She just gives him a blank look, “You can keep up?”

Snart snorts and starts removing his sweater. There is a tank top underneath it. She's seen the scars before. Hard not to when he was in the Med Bay that first day. Sara makes sure to keep her eyes away from them. She knows how sensitive he is about it. Or at least her version of him had been. Snart walks forward with a smirk, “I don't know what that other version of me did, but I bet I'm a better fighter.”

“We'll see Crook.” the familiar nickname slides from her lips without thought

Snart snorts again and falls into a street stance, “Give me what you got Assassin.”

Sara does. She beats him again and again. Yet even though he's be a bruised mess he keeps getting up and asking for more. Eventually she refuses, “I don't want Trinity to think we tried to kill you.” is her excuse

Snart just sneers, “Right, of course. It's about Trinity. Not about how we need to talk.”

“About what?” she turns to find a pair of towels form the basket in the corner. She tosses him one. He dabs at a split lip.

“Wish I knew birdie.” Snart wipes his brow, “You're the one who started avoiding me first. Care to tell me what I did wrong?”

“Nothing.” Sara replies instantly, “It wasn't you.”

“Not this version of me you mean.”

“That's not...” Sara takes a deep breath, “I have no reason to be mad.” she wipes her face

“Bullshit.” Snart walks over to stand right in front of her. His eyes, just like they always were, hold a glint of knowing, “What were we Lance?”

It's the first time he's used her name, even if it is her last one. Just the sound of it breaks her heart. Sara doesn't let it show on her face, “We were teammates.”

“Again, bullshit.” another step forward. He's in her space now but she doesn't back down, “You look at me like you want to apologize and beat the shit out of me all at once. You never even talk to me.”

“We're talking now.”

“Shut up.” he seems genuinely frustrated now, emotion flashing in his eyes, “I need to understand this.” he sounds like he has to work to get the words out, “I think about you sometimes.” Sara's breath catches, “There's something about you. Like a pull inside me that says we fit. Which is weird because until I got stuck on this damned ship I had never even heard your name.” his eyes search her face, “It makes me wonder about my Earth. If there's a version of you back there.”

“You don't want that.” she ignores the sting in her eyes while refusing to break the gaze, “It might kill you.”

His eyes are so sad when he says, “Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Sorry.” then he's leaving, grabbing his things as she goes

For several minutes she simply stands there. Sara can feel when the tears leave her eyes but refuses to wipe them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up in a week or so...hopefully.


	16. Trinity Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part in the Trinity Series. Rescue comes for the stranded pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this up about 10 minutes ago. I've only read it through once. Normally I would do more, make sure it was perfect, but I was so excited to share it with you all. If there are any major mistakes please let me know. I hope you Enjoy.

It takes every bit of strength Len has not to charge Hunter with the intent to kill, “No.” he says coldly. The tension in the air is palpable, has been ever since Hunter's question.

He and Trinity had been stuck on this ship for just over a month now. It was only a matter of time before these people had to do their job. Turned out this mission had come with a prize. A Time Pirate captive with information they needed. So far he had been reluctant to tell them anything. Even Sara's presence in the room hadn't been enough. She had suggested torture but a few of the team didn't like that plan. Then Hunter had uttered those words, “Would Trinity be able to get it out of him?”

Hunter steps forward, not a wise idea, “Come now Mr. Snart. No harm would come to her. Given her abilities it seems likely he wouldn't even have to speak. Simply...”

“If you keep talking I'm going to kill you.” Len says bluntly. Hunter's mouth snaps shut. Len takes a deep breath, “How dare you.” he almost growls, “You know what she went through. I told you myself. And now you want to use her just like they did? As some sort of damned lie detector!?” 

Hunter looks offended, “It's not the same thing. This is about...”

“It's about Trinity.” that was Rory. Len turns and watches the copy of his best friend stride forward to stand just behind him, “Snart's been teaching her to be different. You do this and that all goes away.”

“Yeah.” agrees Jax from his place next to the console, “It's cold blooded of you to even ask that.”

“Agreed.” Stein says from his place across the room

Hunter looks like he swallowed something sour for a few moments, “Very well.” he turns and heads for his office, “I shall think of something else.”

“Prick.” Len snaps under his breath

“Always has been.” Rory agrees

“He'll come around later.” Sara says as she comes to stand with them, “He always rushes into his ideas without thinking. That's what we're here for. He'll apologize in a couple hours.”

“Like I care.” Len turns and heads for his room where he left Trinity with a movie, “Keep him away from us.” he's half way down the hall when the ship give a mighty lurch. It sends him sprawling across the floor. He's on his feet the second it stops, running as fast as he can to check on Trinity. He finds her crying in a corner with a bleeding elbow, “Hey baby, I'm here.” he pulls her into his arms, holding her in such a way that her little hands are pressed to her chest, “It's alright, we're fine.”

“What happened?” Trinity asks with a sniff

“Not sure kid.” Len admits, “But no matter what we'll be safe. I promise.”

“Mr. Snart, your presence is being requested on the bridge.” Gideon says calmly

“Why? What's going on?” Len gets slowly to his feet while holding Trinity to his chest

“You have visitors. I believe they are here to take you home.” 

Before Len can really process that he feels it. The air in the ship is moving. The swirling currents are familiar and have Len following their path. He moves faster and faster until he's on the bridge. Len sees the cause of the strange air flow. Mark is standing there, his hands consumed in mini wind storms. The Flash is standing next to him. They both cover Lisa and a downed figure from view looking ready for a fight. Len couldn't give less of a shit if WWIII broke out right now. He never thought he would be so happy to see Barry Allen. 

Trinity breaks the strange silence of the room with a loud, “MARK!” she's running across the room with glee and the Meta's attitude changes instantly. He drops to one knee while dissipating the wind. His arms open wide and accept the tackle hug with grace. His smile is wide and true.

“Hey there jelly bean.” he says happily while he looks at Len with relief, “Did you miss me?”

“Yeah.” Trinity replied before turning to look at Barry with awe, “Why are you with the Flash?”

“Because we came to save you.” an exhausted male voice says. It seems to be coming from the downed figure Lisa was hovering over.

“Ramon?” Len moves forward then, making a line straight for his sister. He reaches down, letting his hand squeeze her shoulder. A silent confirmation that he's alright. She give a returning smile and then looks back down at the man. It is indeed Cisco Ramon. He's wearing his usual fashion except for an odd pair of glowing glasses and metal gauntlets. There is also a little blood dripping from one nostril, “What happened?”

“Cisco has powers.” Lisa supplies, “Something to do with vibrations. He can open portals to other Earths.”

Len hadn't felt this surprised in a long time, “Well, that's interesting.” it was all he could think to say

“Excuse me.” Hunter's voice made Len's anger simmer. He was still pissed.

Len turned to see Hunter now standing in front of Barry, “Um, hey.” Barry gave a little wave, “Sorry we just kind of showed up. But it looks like you guys were taking great care of Snart for us. So thanks.” Barry looked over the group gathered and chuckled, “Man, how did all of you guys get together.” he points at Rory, “Especially him.” he looked around, “There another version of Snart wandering around.”

“I'm dead apparently.” Len answered before any of the others had too. It was a touchy subject for the whole crew. It sometimes scared Len to see so many people had cared about him that way. And that this Earth's version had cared enough back to make the ultimate sacrifice. His eyes wandered to Sara without permission, but only for a moment.

Lisa hissed and her hand found Len's leg, “Shit Lenny.”

“Yeah, long story.” Len points down at Cisco, “He alright?”

“Mr. Ramon is currently suffering from the strain of bringing so many people across dimensions.” Gideon's voice says from over head, “Rest and a full meal would be recommended before he attempts a return trip with even more passengers.”

Mark is on his feet and looking around for an enemy almost instantly. Trinity is somehow tucked between Mark's legs. She giggles at his reaction, “That's the computer lady. She's really nice Mark.”

Mark slowly relaxes, “Right, of course she is.” he keeps sending distrustful looks at the ceiling.

Barry is also looking up at the ceiling but with awe instead of suspicion, “Gideon? Is that you?”

“Yes. It is good to see you...Flash.” Looks like the computer was smart enough not to say the kid's name in front of Rogues. That was something at least, “I trust you know me from your world?”

“Yeah. Reverse Flash brought you back with him when he...yeah.” Barry shifted a little, “Man, this is super freaky.”

“Tell me about it.” Rory growls, “You need help with the kid?” he points at Cisco

“I got it.” Cisco groans as he manages to sit up, “I just need to lay down on something not made of metal.”

“You can use my room man.” Jax says as he comes over to help Lisa get Cisco to his feet, “So, powers?”

“Yeah, long story.”

\------------BREAK---------

Mark's nose wrinkles when he bites in to the dark brown bread, “What is this crap?”

“Gluten free bunt cake.” Len replies with a knowing smirk, “Gideon is big on healthy diets.”

Mark spits into the sink, “That sucks.”

“Unless you're Trinity.” Palmer pipes up with a dopey smile from the corner near the door, “She'll make that girl anything she wants.”

“Trying to fatten her up.” Len says, his tone not the least bit disapproving 

Mark's eyes have focused on Palmer now, a brow raising, “Aren't you that dead Billionaire guy?”

“Not so dead.” Palmer shrugs

“Apparently.”

Sara walks in and instantly ignores Len with every fiber of her being. It makes Len feel an ache in his chest. Ever since their little talk things had been even more tense. Now that the promise of home was so close there wasn't much left to say. He would leave and she would stay, as was proper. He'd never see her again. At least this version of her. It had kept him up some nights, thinking what might be waiting for him back home. Hearing Sara's sad words over and over, “It might kill you.”

Len blinks when Mark's booted foot taps his own. The Meta is raising an eyebrow in question while shooting eyes at the assassin getting coffee. Len shrugs and looks away, a clear indication that they won't be having this conversation. The tension lessens when Rory enters and says, “Ramon is asleep. Lisa refused to leave.”

Len snorted while Mark chuckled, “Typical. That's going to become a problem.”

“Don't knock it.” Mark defends much to Len's surprised, “Without the Flash Team we never would have found your stupid ass. Where do you get off getting blown up like that?”

The shatter of a coffee mug startles everyone in the room. Sara is the enter of attention. She's leaning over the sink, coffee making her boots damp. Len sees the familiar red dripping over the edge and steps forward without thinking, “Sara, are you...”

The second his hand touches her arm he's on the ground. His cheek stings and he tastes copper. He hears her exiting quickly but is too dazed to see it. He also hears Rory hold Mark back, telling him it's more complicated then he'd understand. Len spits out blood and calls off Mark with, “I think I might have deserved it Mardon. Let it go.”

“Was it something I said?” Mark asks, looking reluctant to care

Palmer clears his throat while Rory growls, “Lenny went and blew himself up to save our asses.” That's Mick, always blunt and too the point, “Sara and him were closer then the rest of us.”

Mark gives a low whistle, “Shit man.” he looks awkward again. Mark isn't good with emotions. He clears his throat and looks at the wall, “Sorry for your loss.”

“Whatever.” Rory turns and leaves. On his way out he grabs Palmer. Len smirks at the surprised squeak the genius makes.

For several moments Len just sits on the floor. Mardon speaks, “Look, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean...”

“Leave it.” Len gets slowly to his feet an heads for the door, “Rest up. We're going home soon.”

\--------------------BREAK-------------

Len finds Barry in the cargo hold with a guilty look on his face. His mask is removed. Mark is asleep so it's safe. It doesn't take a genius to figure out someone had told Barry what happened to this Earth's version of Leonard Snart. Len sidles over at takes a seat on the crate next to the speedster, “Diamond for your thoughts kid.”

That gets him a crooked smile and a huff, “Seems a bit steep.”

“Not when the thought is that deep.” Len replies without missing a beat. A short pause, “They told you.” it's not a question

Barry nods and sniffs, his eyes taking on a shine, “Yeah.” another sniff, “It was a bit of a shock.”

“I'm sure.” Len thinks over all the talks they've had, “Thought you saw that in me though.”

A bitter laugh, “I see good Snart.” Barry replies, “I never thought that good would be the death of you.” a shuddering breath, “I sent you on this path. The path that got you killed.”

“You weren't even here kid. Not really.”

“But I know myself.” Barry mutters, “I'm sure this Earth's me saw the same things in you. Maybe if he hadst told you that than...”

“Than all of them would be dead.” Len finishes for him. Barry's eyes move to his in shock so Len continues, “This Earth is different in a lot of ways. But there are a few things that match. I protect those close to me, no matter who they are or the cost to myself. You know that better then most Barry. It's where we're the most similar. Don't take that away by blaming yourself. I make my own choices, no matter what Earth I'm from.”

The tears escape Barry's eyes and for a moment he looks so young. It's enough to break Len's heart. He acts for the second time today without thinking. Barry is pulled to his chest before either of them know what's happening. To Len's surprise Barry doesn't hesitate too return the embrace. Soon he's got a lap full of shaking speedster. Len knows the kid has had a hard time this last year. The loss of a parent, one that you loved, was hard. At least that is what Len had heard from other people. That mixed with everything else that had gone on, most things Len hardly knew much about, were enough to explain the vulnerable behavior.

For several minutes Len just holds Barry. Letting the kid get it all out. Eventually the kid stops moving, having passed out from all the crying. It pains him that he's lost count of how many times and people this has happened with. He's sure he'll never forget this one though. Barry will one day be crushed under the weight of his guilt, Len is sure of it.

\-----------------BREAK-------------------

“Are you sure you can do this now?” Lisa asks Cisco in a concerned tone

Len rolls his eyes as Cisco goes red in the face, “I'm fine Lisa. I've eaten so much I feel like I'm about to pop. Totally enough energy to get this done.”

“Yeah, and end up a bloody mess on the other side.” she grumbles

Cisco sighs, “I did the calculations. At worst I'll just get another nose bleed.”

It's Mark's turn to snort, “Yeah, cause everyone knows that's a good thing.”

“Shut it Wizard.”

“Watch it kid.”

“Enough.” Len's word is enough to silence the argument. They're standing on the Bridge, everyone gathered for the upcoming events. Len sighs, “Can we just hold off on this until we get home?”

“Sure boss.” Mark says with a smirk at Cisco

Cisco just huffs and turns to the Wave Rider team, “It was super cool to meet you guys. Keep up the good work.”

“Likewise Mr. Ramon.” Hunter says

Trinity runs up to Jax and gives his leg a hug. Len is impressed when the hug is returned, “Gonna miss you kid.”

“Miss you too Jax.” Trinity pulls away and kisses his cheek before scampering back to Len's side with a giggle

“I don't know about you Marky-boy but I'm feeling a little left out.” Lisa gives a fake pout

Mark rolls his eyes, “Like I need the goodbyes from these goody-goody nut bags.”

“And on that note.” Cisco brings up his hand and with a strange blue wave there is a swirling something in the middle of the room. Len can't help but whistle.

“Not bad Ramon.”

“I know.” the kid smirks, “Everyone in, I have to be last.”

“It's safe?” Trinity asks with a look up at Len

“Safe as houses jelly bean.” Mark answers with a smirk. He walks over and leaps into the thing backward with a smile.

“Show off.” Lisa smirks and jumps in after

Len picks up Trinity and holds her tight, “Ready sweetheart?”

“Yeah.” her grip tightens but her eyes are determined

“Let's do this.” Len jumps in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed. I always love to hear from you all in the form of kudos or comments. I also take requests for story ideas.   
> The next chapter will be one such idea. Look forward to it :)


	17. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Singh has a few interesting Trick-or-Treaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at the beginning of the month and planed to put it out tomorrow. But a certain commenter made mention of a Halloween chapter so decided to post it a day early. Enjoy the treat ;)

David Singh secretly loved Halloween. Sure, the week surrounding it was doomed to result in a large number of crimes and paperwork. But he never tired of seeing the small Trick-or-Treaters and wearing costumes. The only person who knew this was his husband, Rob. Which would have been fine if not for Rob also wanting them to wear matching costumes this year. David itched at his hat, “I still look ridiculous.”

“You look hot.” Rob corrected with a kiss to David's cheek as they walk down the street. They had gone to an early party and the sun was just now setting. Soon Trick-or-Treaters would be lining up outside the Singh house for some of Rob's famous caramel apples. Only the first 30 kids would get one. After that it was bite sized candy. David chanced a glance over and had to agree silently with Rob. If David looked half as good in the Rat Pack look as Rob did then it was a wonder they hadn't stripped each other yet. Probably the thought of kids and caramel apples keeping them at bay.

Rob's hand on his arm drew David from his thoughts of what might happen after the lights went out that night. They both stopped and Rob pointed, “We've never had an actual line before.”

David had to agree. Even with the porch light not yet on there was still a group of people on their front steps. David squinted into the dim light and realized it was a small group of kids and three adults. They appeared to be arguing.

“The kids want to be here.” a male voice was saying as David and Rob went up the front path

“Well we shouldn't be.” argued another male voice while the person who had spoken made a motion at the dim porch light, “They aren't even home.”

“Correction.” the last adult, a female this time, said while pointing to the approaching pair, “They are now.”

“Good.” the second male voice said with irritation, “We've been standing here for ages.”

“It's been 10 minutes.” the first male voice says in amusement

“Sorry about the wait.” Rob said with a smile as he stepped forward, “If I had known there would be a line I would have rushed home.”

The small group of kids, there were four of them, surged forward with bright smiles and calls of delight. Looks like Rob's reputation for caramel treats was growing. Rob invited the children and their guardians inside, refusing to leave them out in the chilly fall air while he made preparations. The invitation was accepted. David looked around his brightly lit living room once they were inside. The costumes were a bit...unnerving. At least for the kids. Each of them was clearly dressed like one of Central City's Rogues. The adults wore more usual costumes. The shorter male was wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask and a stylish cape. The only part of his clothing that wasn't formal as a pair of sneakers. The taller male wore a police uniform, obviously a costume. He had the brim of his hat pulled down over his eyes and refused to look up. The female was dressed like some sort of panther, fake claws stuck on to her nails and fangs in her mouth. She winked at him from behind her mask when she caught him looking at her tail. He just chuckled and smile in return.

The tallest of the children, probably around 11 or so, came to stand in front of David. This one was dressed like Captain Cold, a little plastic gun strapped to his thigh. The kid pulled down his goggles and smiled up at David, “Do you make the apples?”

David chuckled, “No, I'm afraid I can't cook to save my life. Rob is the hero here.” he motions to the kitchen where his husband was busy collecting what he needed for the rest of the night

“No heroes here!” pipes up a slightly smaller child. She's probably 8 and has familiar black gauntlets on her hands. Along with the hooded cloak she looks exactly like Pied Piper. She strikes a pose while trying to scrunch her face up into something scary. It's adorable even when she says, “Just us criminals.” her voice pitches low in a way that is clearly meant to be intimidating but falls short

The man in the mask laughs and pats her head, “Right you are Rachel.”

David's smile stays fixed but he's feeling a bit uncomfortable. Kids will be kids but he was still a Police Officer. Seeing children so small looking up to criminals was concerning. He shot a look at the man in the uniform. David could see a warm smile on the man's lips. 

Rob returned at that moment with 7 freshly wrapped caramel apples. The children cried out in delight. They each thanked him when given their treat. At least they were polite villains. The adults took the offered treats with surprise and Rob smiled, “I don't normally give them to the parents. But you were waiting so I figured it was the least I could do.”

“Thanks.” the female says sweetly as she unwraps the apple and starts licking it

“Hey!” complains the small boy dressed as Heatwave, “How come you get to eat now?”

“Because I'm the grown up Marshal.” she replies slyly

“Could have fooled me.” the man in the uniform quips. The teasing goes around the room a few times before the guests head for the door. While the rest of the group wanders off and Rob returns inside the man in the uniform falls back. He and David are standing alone at the bottom of the steps when the man looks up for the first time. David feels his heart skip a beat. Leonard Snart is smirking at him, “Thanks for the great time Captain. I know the kids enjoyed it. Tell your husband thanks for the treat.” he turns and jogs over to the group waiting by the road. When he gets there he picks up a little girl dressed like Golden Glider and puts her on his shoulders.

David stands there for a full minute before Rob calls out from inside, “Babe, I could use some help in here.”

David blinks. He won't call this in tonight. There are too many children around Snart. David wonders about who else he had let in to his home tonight. He also wonders who those children are. According to their files none of the Rogues have kids. Though it certainly did explain the costumes. He'd have to look in to this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readings as always. Comments and Kudos let me know what you thought so don't forget to leave one. If you have any ideas for future chapters let me know in the comments. I can't promise to write it but I can promise to try my best. 
> 
> Next update will be a request from SheherdsCalamity. "What would happen if one of the kids got a crush on one of the Rogues." It'll be a little darker the I originally planned but I hope they like it. Something to look forward too for next week. Peace out! ;)


	18. Cisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco is being followed. Why?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that ShepardsCalamity likes this. It's based on their prompt.

It isn't really something he notices at first. Just little things like a prickling on the back of his neck, shadows in the corner of his eye. Cisco decides he's getting too paranoid and might have to lay off the coffee for a bit. Then one day he notices a bicycle following him to work. The figure on top of it is wearing a black hooded sweatshirt so Cisco doesn't know what they look like. At first he thinks he's imagining that it's following. To shake the feeling he takes a few random turns. He starts getting very nervous when the bike still follows. It's only as he pulls through the gates at STAR Labs and the bike speeds by that he feels safe again. Cisco chuckles to himself as he parks. He really needed to stop watching thriller movies before bed.

The bike is back a week later. This time he spots it on the STAR Labs security feed. It's leaning against the fence near the gate. There is no rider around. Cisco tries to keep an eye on it throughout the day but it vanishes while he's getting coffee around lunchtime. Rewinding the video shows the same black clad figure as before coming to collect the bike and ride away.

He mentions it to Barry who frowns, “A bicycle?”

Cisco feels a little foolish, “Well yeah. I've seen it twice now.”

“The guy probably works around here.” Barry reasons

Cisco shuffles in place, “I thought of that. Doesn't feel right.” he sighs, “Look, I know it's stupid. Just...keep an eye out?”

Barry smiles and nods, “Sure buddy.”

\---------------BREAK----------------

Cisco had had a rough day. A new Meta with the power to control birds had shown up. Barry had been forced to ask for assistance from the Rogues because he was too outnumbered to do any real damage. Every time they teamed up Cisco always spent time trying to avoid Lisa. She was persistent, he'd give her that. And unfortunately she was also starting to ware him down. A guy could only take so much of that before he caved. Cisco just hoped he could hold out for a bit longer. Right now though he just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

Cisco had just parked his car when he looked into his rear view and saw it. The same bike, the same black clad figure, standing right behind his car's bumper. Cisco froze. The figure was clearly looking at him through the rear window, though the hood kept the face clad in shadows. Slowly, carefully, the figure reached into a pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. With the same amount of care he set the paper on Cisco's trunk. Then the figure simply got on the bike and rode off.

Cisco stayed in the car for several minutes, making sure the person was actually gone. Then he got out slowly, going around to collect the paper. He unfolded it. A picture fell out. Cisco picked it up and felt his blood freeze. It was a picture of Lisa. She was laughing and drinking a beer on some random couch. He looked at the note and his hands started to shake. In big black letters the message said, “Stay away from her!”

“Shit.” he mutters

\---------------BREAK--------------

“Damn.” Barry says as he looks at the note and the picture, “This is a little disturbing.”

“I know right.” Cisco starts pacing around his living room, “I've got, like, a million theories here. None of them end well for me.”

“Just take a breath man. Lets think about this.” Barry stops Cisco from pacing and leads him to the couch, “Obviously this is someone who knows Lisa. He's protective of her. And he has to be around her enough to know that she's...interested in you.”

“You think that's the problem?” Cisco asks 

“Can't see another way to explain this kind of message.” Barry motions to the papers he lefts on the coffee table

“Guess you're right.” he had been holding out hope that that wasn't the problem. Mostly because he had no control over Lisa and what she did. Hell, sometimes she would just show up to bug him, “You think it's Cold?”

Barry shakes his head no, “It's not his style. He'd let you know in person.”

Cisco has to agree with that, “Then who else would care this much?”

Barry thinks for a moment and then looks a little grim, “Maybe...”

“What?”

“What if Lisa has a stalker?”

Cisco is so afraid all of a sudden. As much as he denied it he really cared about Lisa. The thought of someone stalking her was terrifying, “We need to call them.”

“Yeah.”

\-------------BREAK---------------

Jitters isn't very busy this late at night. That makes it easier for Cisco to see the pair seated at the back table. Leonard and Lisa Snart are early, like always. Cisco heads in their direction while Barry goes to place a few orders. The two grins he receives when he sits down have very different meanings. It's Cold who speaks first though, “Didn't think we'd be hearing from you again so soon Ramon. It's only been a day.”

“Not that we're complaining.” Lisa purrs while giving him a once over

Cisco can't bring himself to be even a little embarrassed. This is too important. The siblings seem to notice his change in behavior because the grins are now gone. Cold leans forward, “What's going on?” he asks sternly

Barry comes over then with coffee and takes his seat after passing the drinks out. Cisco and Barry trade a look before Cisco explains, “Someone has been following me for a few weeks.” the Snarts look surprised, “Someone in black on a bicycle. Nothing too bad really, only seen him a few times. But last night when I got home he was waiting for me.” Cisco reaches into his pocket and pulls out the note, “He didn't say anything. Just left me this.”

Cold reaches forward and unfolds the paper. His whole frame stiffens and he hisses. Lisa is looking a little pale. She snatches the picture up and looks at it closely, “I know this one.” she flips it around to show her brother, “This was at the New Years party last year.” her voice is a bit shaky. Cold almost looks afraid as he takes out his phone and starts dialing. He gets up, making a motion for everyone to stay before going out the back with the phone to his ear. For a moment they just sit in silence. Then Lisa speaks, “I'm sorry.”

Cisco knows he and Barry have the same confused look on their faces, “What?” Cisco asks

“I said I'm sorry.” she repeats, her voice a little firmer this time. She put the picture on the table, face down, “I never wanted to put you in any danger. I mean, other then what we normally deal with. That's just business. This is...” she takes a deep breath, “We'll figure this out. Don't worry.”

“Lisa.” Cisco reaches out and puts a hand on top of hers. She starts and looks up at him in surprise. Cisco makes sure his eyes show how genuine he is when he says, “We didn't come here for me. We came here for you. To make sure you were safe.”

She gives a slightly watery smile, “My hero.” 

Their hands shoot apart when Cold returns. His face is grim, “I had Mark check the photo albums. There's a picture missing.”

Barry frowns, “Is there anyone you work with that would do something like this?”

“Not without asking me first.” Cold says, looking lost in thought. His eyes suddenly widen, “No one we work with...” he trails off. Cold sighs and his shoulders slump. He looks equal parts pained and frustrated.

“Lenny?” Lisa reaches out and puts a hand on her brother's arm

“It's Thomas.” Cold groans and pulls a hand down his face. His eyes are swimming with a lot of emotions, none of them positive

“Thomas?” Lisa looks so confused right now, “Like...our Thomas?”

“Yeah.” another groan and Cold flops down in his chair, “He's had a thing for you for about a year now.”

“No way!” 

“Yes way.” Cold takes a long sip of his coffee, “Why do you think he's always giving you things?”

“Because he's a nice kid?” it comes out as more of a question. Lisa is now looking very thoughtful. Then she too groans and puts her face in her hands, “God Lenny.”

“Hold on.” Barry leans forward, “Are you talking about one of those kids?”

Cisco leans forward as well. He doesn't know too much about how all of that works. He doesn't ask about it either. It's always seemed a sort of private thing. But this time questions are definitely in order, “Why would some kid want to threaten me just because Lisa flirts with me?”

“Thomas doesn't have much.” Cold says, “So when he cares about something he protects it. The Flash will tell you that.” he and Barry share a knowing look, “He saw Thomas take an arrow for me a few months ago.”

“I think he might need a talk about boundaries.” Cisco says as he leans back

“Trust me, he'll get one.” Lisa picks the picture up off the table and slips it in her pocket. Cold takes the note and does the same. As one they get up and leave. Lisa shoots him a wink and a kiss before the door closes behind them.

\---------------BREAK-------------

Lisa looks up when she hears a knock on her door. Thomas is standing there with a nervous smile, “Len said you wanted to see me?”

She gives him a soft smile, “Yeah, come on in. Close the door behind you.”

Thomas does as he's told without a word. It's not until he's seated next to her on the bed that he asks, “So, what's up?”

Lisa reached over to her night stand and picks up the note. She shows it to him and he goes pale, “Why did you do this Thomas?”

“I didn't!” the words are out before Lisa thinks he knows he's saying them. He winces, “I mean, I did. But it's nothing.”

“It's not nothing.” Lisa keeps her tone calm, “And I think you know that.” she puts the note on the bed beside them, “You scared a lot of people today. Including me.”

“You?!” Thomas looks horrified, “Why would you be afraid? That note isn't for you.”

“No. But it had a picture of me with it.” Lisa needs to make sure Thomas understands all of this. He's young, foolish, and socially awkward. He probably doesn't really understand what he did wrong. She needs to be careful about this, “Cisco got really worried about me. He thought someone might be following me too. Someone who might have wanted to hurt me.”

“No!” Thomas stands then, his emotions almost bursting from him, “I would never do that! I love...” his words catch in his throat

“Oh Thomas.” Lisa stands as well and puts a hand on his shoulder, “I know you would never hurt me. But you have to understand that this was wrong. You could have gotten into serious trouble. You're just lucky Cisco didn't call the Police.” she squeezes his shoulder, “And sweetheart...you know I'm too old for you right?”

Thomas looks absolutely crushed, “I just thought...” his eyes are starting to shine, “You're always so nice to me. You say I'm handsome and smart. So I guess I just sort of hoped that maybe...” a single tear falls

“Thomas, you're 16 years old.” Lisa says softly, “You have so much more of your life left ahead of you. So many more people are going to come into your life. And one day you'll find a person who makes you feel complete.” she pulls him in for a hug, “And when you do it's going to be the best day of your life.”

Thomas is hugging her back, his form strangely relaxed, “Is Cisco your someone?” his voice is muffled by her shirt

Lisa doesn't hesitate, “I think he might be, one day.”

Thomas sighs and pulls away. After a quick wipe of his eyes he's straightening up. His shoulders are straight and his back stiff when he says, “Then I guess I should let it go. I want you to be with the one who makes you happy.” Lisa is so proud of how brave he is right now. She knows he's going to hurt for a while, probably avoid her. But this is what has to happen. He has to learn these things now. She'll have to make sure Thomas and Lenny talk more often, just to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. Leave a Comment or a Kudos to show if you did. Always remember that if you have an idea I'd be happy to hear it :)


	19. Car Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy just wanted to buy some art supplies for his little protégée .

Roy's eyes scanned the shelves before him. His brow furrowed as he reached for a package at random, “Sunshiny yellow?” he whispered aloud to himself, “What kind of name is that?”

“The kind that isn't black, gray, or white.”

Derek's voice made Roy jump. He frowned down at the chuckling boy, “Why do you always sneak up on me like that?”

“Maybe you just need to pay more attention.” Derek said with a grin

Roy huffed, “Right.” he turned his eyes back to the paint selection, “We're here for you. The least you could do is behave.”

“Why can't I pick the paint?” Derek asked, “You can't even see the colors.”

“No.” Roy admitted, “But I remember what they look like.” his eyes landed on a rather nice set of oils. Then he remembered how messy they were and that he was shopping for a 10 year old. Maybe water colors?

“Can I go look at the clay?”

Roy thought about that for a minute, “Just the modeling stuff. Nothing for wheels.”

“Whatever.” Roy heard Derek rush off. Only when he was sure Derek was gone did he smile. The young man really did have the gift. Always full of questions about different kinds of art and what materials were useful. Roy had even taken the child to a few different Art Galleries. 

Roy had just selected an rather extensive set of water colors when he heard a familiar click behind him. The click of a gun getting ready to fire, “Hands on your head Bivolo. I'm taking you in under the authority of the CCPD.” Roy slowly started to turn but felt cool metal touch the middle of his back, “Don't even think of looking this way.”

“Can't blame a guy for trying.” he quipped as he put his hands on top of his head. Roy grunted when one arm was twisted down to his lower back and he was pushed into the shelf of art supplies, “Easy now.” Roy managed to turn his head slightly as the officer behind him, probably just some lucky beat cop, began cuffing him. Derek was standing at the end of the aisle with a look of rage on his face. Shit. He'd heard about when Len was arrested at the ice rink. He was sure this was about to go to shit.

Roy was right. Derek took a deep breath and screamed, “LET GO OF MY DADDY!”

Roy jumped when the cop did but for a completely different reason. He watched as Derek just kept screaming at the top of his little lungs. The officer actually started approaching Derek when the child fell to his knees and started banging little fists against the floor. Rushed footsteps were approaching rapidly. Probably other patrons coming to find out what was going on. It wasn't until the cop was half way between Derek and Roy that the Meta realized what the kid was doing. Roy smirked and started to slowly back away. It was a little difficult with his hands cuffed but he managed it. He got out of the aisle just as the rush of people entered it. Roy made a break for it when the screaming stopped and there was a yell of pain. Sounded like Derek had done something to the cop.

Roy's instincts were to head for the car. Only when he got there did he realized he wouldn't be able to drive. Derek ran past him and opened the driver side door, “Get in!” he reached across and opened the passenger door

Roy reacted automatically and did as he was told. He watched in a daze as Derek pulled out a Swiss Army knife and jammed the blade in the key hole. He twisted it a few times before the car started, “Wait a second...” Roy started to argue

“Shut up!” Derek shifted the gears and pressed the gas pedal with all his might. He was only just tall enough to see over the dash as the car took off. The sudden momentum shut the still open passenger door. Roy clenched his jaw and pushed himself back in his seat. He was going to die.

The car rocked up on two wheels as Derek steered them out of the parking lot. Roy could spot the flashing lights appearing in the rear view mirror, “They're on us! That cop must have called for back up.”

“I got it!” Derek was swerving around the road, his single blue eye wide with panic

Roy realized he was not only in a car being driven by a 10 year old. But that 10 year old only had one eye. Roy was pretty sure that wasn't recommended even for an experienced driver. He sent a silent prayer to the universe that they survived this. Even being arrested would be better then dyeing in a fiery car crash.. Roy's face was suddenly pressed against the window when the car made a sharp turn. Roy could see a guard rail passing very close on the other side of the glass. His heart was in his throat. The car rocked as it returned to a straight path. Roy looked over his shoulder to see a group of cars plied up at the entrance to the highway exit, “Holy shit!” he cried in a half hysterical laugh

“Not over yet!” Derek gave a yell and swung the car around again. He merged with the opposite lane and spent a few minutes speeding between cars to get as far away as possible. Eventually Derek slowed down and pulled off into a domestic neighborhood. They parked in front of a closed library. The car was quiet for several moments. Then Derek let out a whoop of joy and started squirming in the driver's seat, “THAT WAS AWESOME!”

“I think I'm gonna be sick.” Roy said as everything caught up with him at once

Derek's demeanor instantly changed. He leaned across Roy's lap to open the passenger door. The moment it was open Roy leaned out and vomited. The awkward position was made even more so because his hands were stuck behind his back. Roy was afraid for a moment that he would fall out head first. Derek was smart enough to grab hold of the back of Roy's shirt. When Roy's stomach was finally empty he sat back up and took deep breaths.

“You okay Roy?”

Roy looked over to see Derek's worried face. The kid looked so guilty. Roy just smiled “Kid, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen”

A grin split Derek's face ear to ear. “It was pretty awesome right?!”

“Where on Earth did you learn to do that?”

That guilty look again, “I ride with Mick and Rosa when they go on driving lessons. And I play a lot of Grand Theft Auto.”

Roy thought he might be sick again, “Seriously?!” Derek just gave a sheepish smile. Roy sighed and closed his eyes, “Get my phone out of my pocket and call Cold. We need a pick up.” and Roy needed a fucking drink

\----------------BREAK------------

Lisa was rubbing his shoulders. Roy might be in heaven. He let out a groan of appreciation when she hit a particularly sore spot. Being stuck in hand cuffs and flung around a car really left a person with stiff joints. Lisa chuckled, “Feel better Roy?”

“Much.” Roy sighed as her hands left him. He looks up when Mark appears with a glass of scotch held out. Roy takes it with a grin, “Thanks Mark.” he sips his drink, “Maybe I should almost get arrested more often.”

Lisa gives his shoulder a lite slap, “You know that isn't why we're being so nice.”

“Yeah.” Mark agrees with a slight shiver, “I can't even imagine man. You must have been freaking out with little Derek at the wheel.”

Roy just chuckles, “Honestly, looking back, I was just as excited as he was. I've never been in a car chase before.” he finishes his drink in one go and gasps at the burn, “I never want to do that again though.”

“Roy!” They all turn as Derek bursts into the kitchen. He's so happy he's jumping around, “Mick says he's going to teach me how to be a get away driver! It's gonna be awesome!” he runs out of the room calling for Cold

A short pause, “Got any more of that Scotch?” Lisa asks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading:) I hope everyone enjoyed it! Don't forget that I'm taking story ideas. 
> 
> The next few updates will be sporadic, sorry for that. I lost my job the other day and life is a little hectic right now. Try and put up with it for a little while.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Have a great day!


	20. Treat you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick finds out that Rosa has someone else that she loves. And that person needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but it's the only chapter I have finished right now. Please read the end of chapter notes for an important announcement.

“My life is like a Shawn Mendes song.”

Mick looks up from the engine he's working on to blink at Rosa in confusion, “What?”

Rosa is lounging on an old couch they keep in the garage. Half the stuffing is missing and it's covered in oil stains. Rosa looks like some sort of Punk Princess, her feet kicked up over the back of it. Mick has seen that pose before. Len might be a good mentor but he was horrible at teaching the kids manners. Most wouldn't believe it but Mick was the one who did most of the stuff like that. Just because he didn't follow his own example didn't mean is mama hadn't raised him right. At least for the years before he burned her to death. But that was just splitting hairs really.

Rosa sighs and rolls her eyes while closing the magazine in her hand. It's got a pink cover, “I said that my life is like a Shawn Mendes song.”

“Who the hell is Shawn Mendes?”

Rosa lets out a grunt of frustration before sitting up and waving the magazine cover in his direction, “This guy. You know. He's on those bus signs sometimes.”

“Ain't hard to get on one.” Mick countered as he peered at the man on the cover of the magazine, “Lenny was on one last Christmas when they were selling those toys.”

“He didn't get paid for that though.” Rosa argued

Mick snorted, his mind going back to the looks on the faces of those executives. Len still got a chunk of change every time they used his image, “Still doesn't mean I know who he is.”

“He's a singer obviously.” Rosa rolled her eyes, stood, and started pacing, “I mean, why can't girls just find nice people to be with?”

Mick started to feel a little uncomfortable. Rosa had become very dear to him in a short period of time. Thinking of her dealing with any sort of relationship set him on edge, “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I mean.” Rosa started to gesture with the rolled up magazine, “Girls looking for nice guys and only finding assholes. Guys who put them down and smack them around.”

Mick was on full alert now, “You got an example?” he growled

Rosa seemed ignorant of his growing concern and anger, “Like if a guy takes you to a party and than makes you walk home cause he doesn't feel like leaving. Or if that same guy is always asking for money.” Rosa's own tone was growing in anger, “I mean seriously, who does Gerald think he is!? Treating Becky like some sort of thing?!”

Mick's anger is replaced by confusion almost instantly, “Who is Becky?”

Rosa stills. After a moment she stands up straight and turns, “She's this girl I know.” Rosa says hesitantly, “I've known her for a while now. She's this amazing street artist, only a year older then me.” Rosa's lips form a small smile, “Sometimes, on Sundays, we'll go out for coffee. Get those huge donuts from that place on 11th.” Rosa actually giggles, “This one time she...” her eyes make direct contact with Mick's. For just a brief moment Mick sees it. The one thing that was sure to rip Rosa's life apart or make it better then ever. Rosa was in love. The look was gone quickly to be replaced with that same anger from before, “That ass-whipe Gerald treats her like shit. Always pushing her around and ditching her. Yesterday I went to see her and she had a black eye!” Rosa throws her magazine, “Fucking Shawn Mendes!”

Mick steps forward to pull Rosa in for a hug. She struggles only for a second before relaxing and hugging back. He hears no sobbing but his shirt is quickly damp around the middle, “It's alright baby girl. I got ya.”

“And I love you for it Mick.” Rosa admits, her tone calm yet oh so sad, “But no one's got her. No one except me. I tried to tell Gerald to fuck off but he just laughed in my face.” Mick feels her fists tighten in his shirt, “I think he's really going to hurt her soon. And she just can't see it. I don't want anything bad to happen to her.” a quiet sniff, “She's my everything...ya know?”

“I get ya.” Mick says softly, letting his hand run up and down her back, “You got one thing wrong though.” he pulls back so they can look eye to watery eye, “It ain't just you.”

\-----------BREAK---------------

Gerald Panko was the definition of shit. A bit of digging on Hartley's part showed a long path of violent crimes and drug abuse. Becky wasn't the first young girl the 30 year old had gotten his grubby hands on. He left nothing but pain and destruction in his wake, all his past girlfriends taking the falls for his crimes. Len had split the team up. First step was to get Becky to a safe place and show her the facts. Lisa, Shawna, and Mark were in charge of that. The next step was to pick up Gerald. He was currently hold up at a party house. Roy went in and led the man out in a calm trance. 

Gerald came back to full reality in the basement of a spare safe house on the East Side of Central City. He started screaming instantly, trying to huff and puff his way out of the restraints holding him to a chair. Once Len stepped in to the light though his lips shut tight. For a moment Len just looked at Gerald. Like looking at shit stuck to his shoe. Then he sneered, “Do you know why you're here Gerald?”

The man took a loud gulp, “No sir.”

“Really?” Len raised an eyebrow, “You can't think of a single thing?”

“Really man!” Gerald assured in a high pitched tone. Mick smirked from his dark corner. This made it even better. Revenge was always best when basted with a good does of fear, “I follow all the rules. I don't sell on your streets. I don't kill no one! Please, this must be some kind of mistake!”

“Becky Stark.” Gerald stilled when Len spoke that name. Len's sneer turned into a snarl, “17 years old. Rising street artist. No family, but one friend. One very influential friend.”

Mick pushed Rosa forward. She stepped slowly in to the light. Gerald's fear was replaced with rage and he lunged forward despite his restraints, “You bitch!” he thrashes, practically foaming at the mouth, “I should have known it was you! Such a little whore, always sniffing after Becky like you'll get at her!” his eyes fixed on Len and he started to laugh in a slightly hysterical manner, “You know she's just a jealous Les right?! Whatever she said is shit!”

It was Rosa who struck. Mick's heart nearly broke to see such a look of hate on her face, “Don't you say another word you asshole!” she screamed. She struck again, this time in his solar plexus, “You treat women like tools! You act like you own people!” another strike, a kick to Gerald's exposed crotch, “I could treat her a million times better then you! You should die!” 

Mick stepped forward now to pull Rosa away. This wasn't the plan. Gerald wouldn't do them any good dead. They all knew that. They needed him to admit to his past crimes so his victims could be freed. Whatever happened in Prison after that, well, no one could prove shit. Rosa fought him every step of the way though. Her rage having taken complete control. Roy rushed down the stairs, took in the scene, and was instantly before Rosa. He took hold of her face. A quick flash of blue had Rosa going limp, “I'll take care of her.” Roy says to Mick as he carries the tiny teen up the stairs

Lenny had his hand around Gerald's throat now. The man's face was pink and his eyes were bulging. Mick grinned viciously when he saw the puddle forming around the scum's left shoe. This was going to be a really fun night.

\----------------BREAK------------

When Mick and Len return to HQ they find the only person around is Lisa, “I sent the others away. The girls needed some time alone.”

Rosa and Becky are asleep in Mick's bed. Becky has a healing black eye that is visible even in the dim light. But her lips are curled up in a smile as Rosa holds her close in sleep. Mick can't wait to tell them both how Gerald turned himself in to the Police. He's thinking about making ribs to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always. Don't forget to drop a kudos or comment to let me know what you thought. I'm always taking requests for future chapters so let me know if you have something you'd like to see.
> 
> The Announcement is as follows. I started writing a chapter for this fic. It went long so I split it up. But then I realized that it's got more to do with the adults and very little to do with the kids. I really like the idea I came up with and I want to share it all with you! So I was thinking of making that fic and this fic part of a series. The other stories in the series would be centered more around the little family of Rogues that I've made. Would that be something anyone is interested in seeing? Please let me know. Thanks!


	21. Tiny Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick gets hit with a Meta Whammy!

“Len!”

Len grunted as something heavy collided with his back. He didn't have a chance to roll with the fall so he just slid for about a foot on his front. He rolled over to see Mick's body draped over the bottom half of his legs. The man was groaning, frame twitching with obvious pain. He was already starting to glow a light blue color, “Shit!” Len's eyes searched the parking lot that had become a battle field. A familiar streak of lighting caught his attention. Barry was circling the small gas station on the corner. That floating bitch was just above it. She was trying to escape from a wind vortex the Speedster had created, “Don't you dare let her go Flash!” Len called out before turning to his partner. He moved so he was knelt down beside him, “Hey, Mick, you hear me?”

“I hear ya boss.” Mick hissed out from between clenched teeth. His breathing was heavy and strained, “Can't hold out for long. I feel it.”

“I know pal.” Len just reached down and put a firm hand on Mick's shoulder. For a few seconds they made direct eye contact, “I got you partner. I promise to fix this.”

“You better.” was all Mick could get out before the blue glow turned into a blinding light. When it faded the figure in front of Len was drastically smaller. A head of shaggy brown hair poked out of the top of Mick's coat.

\-------------BREAK-----------

“This is what we get for helping the Flash.” Mark said grimly as he leaned against the wall of Mick's bedroom

Len threw him a scathing look, “And I suppose you would prefer to let that Meta run free? You see what she can do. This is a problem that needs to be rectified.”

“He's so tiny.” Lisa half whispered from her place next to the closed door. She was looking at the form on Mick's bed with sad eyes.

Len had to agree that the kid was a little on the scrawny side. He couldn't be more then 10 years old. His limbs were thin in a slightly unhealthy way. His freckled cheeks were the chubbiest thing about him. Len reached out and pushed a few brown hairs from the boy's forehead, “He always said he didn't really grow until he was 13.”

A short silence, “How badly is he gonna freak when he wakes up?” Mark asks

Len sighs and leans back in his chair, “I'm not really sure. Depends on how we spin this. Could tell him we're watching him for his parents for a little while. Try and keep him calm.” another short pause, “Hide anything that makes a flame. I already cleared this room when we got here. It all goes in the garage.”

“On it.” Mark turns and leaves without hesitation. He probably feels better now that he can do something productive. Len wishes he could share in that.

A soft groan from the bed draws his attention. He hears Lisa come to stand behind him. Tiny brown eyes flutter open. They fix on Len and the figure stiffens, “Who are you?”

Len smiles as softly as he can, “My name is Len. I'm a friend of your mom's. Some things came up and I'll be looking after you for a little while.”

“What about Robby and Mary?” the kid asks quietly

“They're with your parents. They couldn't take everyone with them. You're parents needed Mary to help them look after Robby.” Len tries not to think about what happened to the whole family and just keeps smiling, “Are you hungry?”

The child seems to think for a moment before giving a slow nod, “A little.” he looks around the room, “How long do I have to stay here?” 

“Just a few days.” Lisa says in order to draw the child's attention. She smiled, “My name is Lisa.”

“I'm Mick.” the boy offers with a little smile of his own

\--------------BREAK------------

“He's so cute.” Shawna sounds stunned from her place in the kitchen doorway. She's wrapped in Mark's arms and gazing at where Mick was eating a sandwich in front of the television. Lisa had picked a cartoon of some kind.

“And polite.” Len adds

“It's freaking creepy.” Mark grumbles. Shawna elbowed Mark lightly in the gut, “What? It is.”

The sound of rushing feet filled the air a few seconds before Mitchel ran into the room from down the hall. Upon seeing Mark and Shawna he let out a happy squeal and ran to them, “I had a dream!” he exclaims happily

“Really?” Shawna asks. Mark let's her go and she leans down to pick up the child. She stands back up and Mark's arms go around her again. It really is a happy sight. It tugs at Len's heart every time he sees it.

“There was a blue bear!” Mitchel declares with joy, “We chased fish through the mountain! Then we ate dirt!”

Mark screws his face up, “Dirt?!” he makes an exaggerated sound of disgust, “Why would you wanna eat dirt little man?”

“Cause it was made of chocolate!”

Shawna laughs, “See Mark. He had a perfectly good reason.”

A loud laugh from the couch draws everyone's attention. Mick is enjoying the cartoon apparently, “Who is that?” Mitchel asks curiously

“That's Mick.” They had decided not to tell any inquiring children about the situation. No need to cause a panic, “He's just staying here until his parents come to get him.” Len saw the eager look in Mitchel's eyes and grinned, “You want to go say hi?”

“Can I?” Mitchel looked to Shawna and Mark instead of Len when he asked for permission. It was both slightly irritating and understandable. He was the boss. Mark and Shawna were Mitchel's parents in everything but paper work. He had no right to undermine their authority when it came to things regarding the young boy.

Shawna beamed and put Mitchel back on the ground, “I'm sure he would love that. Just remember to be nice. He's a guest.”

“I will. Promise.” Mitchel ran eagerly over to the sofa

For a moment the three of them watched the children interact. A short period of introduction was followed by an offer to share the bag of chips between them. Soon they were both laughing at the cartoon together. Len turned when he heard a hitched breath. Shawna's eyes were wet, “Hey Boo, what's wrong?” he asked as he turned to face her

Mark started rubbing her arms, “Why the tears babe?”

“It's just that I look at them and I can't help thinking...” a soft sniff and she's pulling away from Mark, “I need to go.” the tears fall a little harder as she leaves

“What was that about?” Mark sounds so lost. He becomes an emotional mess when it comes to Shawna and Mitchel.

“You'll only know if you ask.” Len says leadingly. Luckily Mark gets the hint and follows after Shawna

“Len!” Len looks over to see Mick leaning over the back of the couch, “Come watch TV with us.”

“On my way Mick.”

\-------------BREAK--------------

It really shouldn't surprise anyone when Mick manages to find a book of matches. Adult him had them stashed all over the damned warehouse anyway. What is surprising is that he manages to drag Mitchel along for the main event. Lucky for the small pair. Without Mitchel's powers they both probably would have died in a kitchen fire. 

Len had never been more scared in his life then the moment he woke up smelling smoke and hearing screams. He ran to the main room in nothing but his pajama pants to see the kitchen up in flames. Mark is already working on putting it out. Shawna is near tears right behind the Weather Meta. Lisa runs in right after Len manages to understand what happened. The main clue is the screaming. It's coming from the center of the flames. It's Mitchel. And he's calling for his mommy and daddy. Mark lets out a mighty yell and from his hands springs a blast of cold, wet air. It's like watching footage of a hurricane. How sometimes the wind is so strong the rain goes horizontal. In a matter of seconds the fire is out. The kitchen is charred black, ceiling dripping water. In the far back corner is a glowing green ball of energy. It vanishes with a flicker and two small children become visible. Shawna is at their side first. Both small bodies pulled tightly to her chest. A single pair of arms wraps around her and Len can hear Mitchel sobbing. He's calling Shawna mommy. It seems almost tainted. The first time he calls her that and it's because he almost died. 

Mark is a blur as he crosses the room and falls to his knees next to Shawna. Len and Lisa aren't far behind but stay standing behind the kneeling couple. Len's eyes take in what parts of the children he can see. Mick catches his attention immediately. The boy's gaze is blank, face slack. While Mitchel is clinging to his adoptive parents Mick remains motionless. His arms limp at his sides. When Mark and Shawna finally pull back to look the kids over Len moves forward. He puts a hand on Mick's shoulder, “Hey kid, you with me?” he gives the shoulder a little shake

Mick blinks, the glazed over look vanishes. For a moment Mick looks almost shocked. Brown eyes looking around the room in astonishment. Then the tears start to form and he's biting his bottom lip, “I'm sorry.” he mumbles while his eyes move to the ground

“Mick.” Len goes to his knees and pulls the poor confused boy to his chest. Tiny arms wrap around his neck and Mick starts openly sobbing. He's yelling his apologies. Saying he didn't know why he did it. Doesn't know why he didn't put out the flames before they got so big. Admitting that he thought the fire was beautiful. The room clears out while this happens. Mark and Shawna have taken Mitchel to bed, the young Meta exhausted from his adventures. Lisa followed them. Len and Mick stay in the middle of the burned room for several minutes. Just holding each other for comfort. Eventually Mick passes out from crying so hard. Len takes Mick to bed with him. Holding the child through the nightmares that are sure to come.

\--------------BREAK-----------

Len calls Roy and Hartley in the morning to help with clean up. It's going to be at least a week before they can use the kitchen again. Mick refuses to leave Len's room. Ashamed of his actions. Afraid to face anyone after what he had done. Mark and Shawna assure Len that they aren't angry. At least not at Mick. If anything they blame the Meta who turned Mick into this younger version of himself. A version that didn't have self control when it came to his impulses. Even Mitchel understands that Mick couldn't help himself. And Mitchel has his own concerns.

“Do you think he'll be afraid of me now?” Mitchel asks in the morning while he's curled up on the couch. The whole room goes quiet. Every eye is on the scared looking child huddled into his mother's side.

“Oh sweetheart.” Shawna coos while wrapping an arm around Mitchel's shoulders, “I'm sure he's not.”

“Hey Mitchel.” Len says while stepping forward to lean over the back of the sofa, “Just so you know, I think Mick is worried about the same thing.”

“What?” Mitchel asks as he looks up at Len curiously

“That's why he hasn't come out yet. He's worried that we're all afraid of him now.”

“But he can't help himself. You said.” Mitchel argues in confusion, “Why would he be worried?”

“Why would you be worried about something you can't control?” Len asks back, “Your powers and his problems are almost the same thing. Neither of you asked for it. But you've got it and now you have to deal with it. You learned how to control your powers. Mick just hasn't learned control yet.”

“Oh.” Mitchel looks down at the floor for a few seconds. Then his face screws up in determination. He jumps off the sofa and runs for the hallway. Shawna moves to follow but Len stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Let me.” Len follows Mitchel down the hallway. The boy doesn't even knock before opening Len's bedroom door and storming inside. Len stops just outside the doorway, out of sight.

There is silence for several moments. Then Mitchel speaks, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Mick's voice is hardly above a whisper, “I'm sorry I almost killed us.”

Len feels so sad and amused at those simple words. Seems Mick had always been a blunt person. Not that that was a surprise. Mitchel's voice is firm and sure when he says, “You didn't mean too. It's okay. I'm not mad.”

“You aren't?”

“Not really.” a few muffled footsteps and then a creak. Looks like Mitchel had joined Mick on the bed, “You just have something inside of you that makes you different. Like me.”

“You mean that weird green light? That was you?” Mick sounds stunned

“Yeah.” Mitchel is starting to sound excited now, “I got powers.”

“So you make green balls?”

“Sort of. I can make walls too. I'm not very good at it yet. But dad says the more I practice the stronger I'll get!” Mitchel sounds like he's smiling now

Mick sounds the same when he replies, “Can you show me?”

“Sure! Let's go outside and you can throw bottles at the ocean. I'll try and make them float!”

Len takes a step back as the pair burst from his bedroom. They are indeed smiling. Len follows after them but says nothing. When he reaches the main room the pair are talking to Shawna. Mitchel is asking for permission to go outside. She shoots Len a questioning look. He nods and Shawna lets them go.

“It's going to be hard on Mitchel when we turn Mick back to normal.” Mark says as he comes out of the kitchen with a burnt table top in his hands

“Yeah.” Lisa agrees in a soft tone, “But we can't keep Mick small forever.”

“Snow assured me it would only take a few days to figure out a cure.” Len supplied

A soft sob draws all eyes Shawna. Her hands are covering her face. Mark is across the room in seconds. He sits down next to her on the couch and pulls her to his chest, “Hey, it's alright.” he mutters

Len could ignore it happening once. But this was the second time Shawna had started to cry when the subject of Mick and Mitchel being friends had come up. Len scanned the pair closely for clues. Shawna had removed her hands from her face to bury it in Mark's chest. Mark was holding her close, stroking her back. While he looked concerned he also looked a little afraid. Shawna's hands were wrapped around her stomach. Len's blood froze, “Shawna.” he whispered in stunned realization

“What's going on?” Roy asks as he and Hartley come out of the kitchen, “I thought we wanted Mick back to normal.”

“I don't think that's the problem here.” Hartley looks concerned, “Shawna, what's wrong?”

“It's nothing.” Shawna assures as she pulls away from Mark and wipes the tears from her face, “I'm just being a little emotional. It's just that whenever I see the two of them together like that it makes me wonder...” her hands drift to her middle again

Len hears Lisa give a little gasp of understanding, “Oh my God.”

Shawna gives a watery smile, “Mitchel is going to be such a good big brother.”

“No way!” Hartley crows in shock once the news sets in

“Are you guys serious?!” Roy asks as a beaming smile starts to grow on his face

Mark is sporting a proud smile of his own as he wraps an arm around Shawna's shoulders, “Yeah, just found out last night. She's only a few weeks along.”

“We're going to keep it.” Shawna says, her eyes focused souly on Len. He sees a slight bit of hesitation in her face. Like she's worried Len might kick them out of the Rogues for this. He's slightly insulted she thinks that but he shoves those feelings away. Shawna is vulnerable and a little afraid, anyone would be in her situation. After all this wasn't a planned thing. But he would be damned if he gave her any reason to think he wasn't behind her 100%.

“Of course you are.” he smiles, “We'll have Snow take a look at you when we take Mick to get fixed.”

“Is that safe?” Mark asks, looking just a little more on edge then a moment ago, “Letting them know about this?”

“They're White Hats Mark.” Lisa says with a crooked smile, “They wouldn't use this against you even if their lives depended on it.”

Hartley snorts and rolls his eyes, “If anything Caitlin will want to give you medication and regular check ups. Hell, she might even deliver if you ask nice enough.”

“I hope so.” Roy says with a teasing smile, “Our medical expert can't deliver her own baby.”

“But we can worry about that later.” Lisa says as she rushes across the room to pull both Mark and Shawna into an awkwardly angled hug. She pulls back with a beaming smile, “We need to celebrate!”

“Yeah!” Hartley says just as excitedly while pulling out his phone, “I know a guy who can make us a cake by tonight.”

“I'll run out and get some decorations.” Roy says as he claps Mark on the shoulder, “I'm proud of you guys.” he turns and heads for the garage at a swift walk

“Guess I'll go grocery shopping. I'll pick up a new refrigerator while I'm out. We can hook it up next to the television until we fix the kitchen.” Len volunteers as he starts to make a list in his head of the food he'll need to get

“This is going to be great!” Lisa hugs the stunned looking couple again

\----------------BREAK--------------

The party is a success. Mitchel is ecstatic to know he'll soon be a big brother. Mick gives him tips on how to be one the whole night. The next day is filled mostly with cleaning the kitchen area and calling a few contractors for off the book work. When they are winding down for the day Len gets a call from Barry. Snow has managed to make an antidote. Mick would be an adult again by tomorrow afternoon.

\---------------BREAK--------------

Len watches Mick slowly come back to the waking world. As usual this process is filled with a few grumbles and a snort. When those brown eyes open they are filled with confusion, “What hit me?”

Len chuckles, “A Meta.”

“Figures.” Mick sits up slowly with a groan. He raises a hand to his head while looking around, “STAR Labs?”

“Yeah.” Len reaches over to a call button on the table next to him, “Shelled out for a private room.” he pushes the button, “Snow will be down to give you a final look over. Then we're homeward bound.”

“Great.” Mick moves to face Len, letting his legs hang over the side of the bed, “So, did I miss anything?”

“Well...you burned down the kitchen. Almost killed yourself and Mitchel. Lucky for you he has those powers.”

Mick's face instantly becomes grim, “I'm sorry Lenny.” he says quietly

“Don't even start. Little you already apologized enough. And Mitchel used it as a bonding experience. You two spent the rest of the day playing with his powers.” Len lets a small smile grow on his lips, “Also, we'll be getting a new Rogue this Summer.”

“Why so long a wait?” Mick asks, taking to the topic change gratefully

“Because Shawna is only a few weeks along.”

Mick's eyes widen and a grin splits his face, “Your kidding!” a bark of laughter, “Well I'll be damned.”

Snow enters at that moment while looking at a clip board, “All your tests came back normal.” she starts without introduction, “Other then suggesting you lay off the fatty foods there's nothing more I can do for you.” she looks up for the first time with a slightly stern expression, “If you feel any different though I expect to get a call.”

“You got it Doc.” Mick says with a sly grin

Snow turns to face Len, “As for my other patient I do have a few things that concern me.”

Len stands from his chair, “Is it anything serious?”

“No.” she is quick to reassure him, “But that doesn't mean there won't be. This is the first recorded case of two Metas having a child. For now I'm going to treat it as a regular pregnancy. However, given the genetics we're working with, there could be several deviations.” Snow takes a few papers from her clipboard and holds them out for him to take, “These are a few of the things I'd like to monitor and a few restrictions for the early stages.”

Len looks over the papers quickly. Most of it seems normal. Vitamins, suggested diets, a few book titles. The last piece of paper is a bit out of place. There is a list of physical symptoms to watch out for as well as a warning against the use of any powers. Len thinks that last thing is a wise decision. Shawna's powers basically consisted of her breaking down her entire body and then putting it back together again. There was no telling what sort of effect that would have on an unborn child. Len nods and gives Snow a serious look, “Thanks for this Snow. I'm guessing your only telling me this because they wanted you to.”

Snow nods back at him, “That's right.” her eyes narrow as they meet his gaze, “You may be their boss but I'm now their Doctor. I know how dangerous their lives are. If I thought they would listen I would tell them to pack up and leave town forever. Move somewhere quiet to raise this child. But that isn't my decision or my place to say. So I'm going to do the only thing I can.” she raises a hand and pushes a pointed finger tip hard into his chest, “You take care of them Snart.” she growls, “You take care of them and their child. Or so help me I'll make you regret it.” her tone is threatening but her eyes are sad and brimming with tears, “Our world is bad enough. We need something good to happen.” she turns and leaves without another word to either of them

Mick lets out a low whistle, “She's got spine.” his tone is a mixture of impressed and amused

“Yeah.” Len agrees without argument. Caitlin Snow was a tough woman who had been through a lot in the last few years. It seemed that seeing Mark and Shawna in the family way had given her some sort of hope. Len would never admit it but it gave him the same feeling. Like there was still the possibility that they could all be happy and safe one day. Len folded up the papers and stuffed them in his pocket, “Well come on then. Let's get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this slightly longer then normal chapter. I really hope it makes up for the fact that I haven't updated in a while. But ya know, life and shit. Just know that I am still around and dedicated to continuing this fanfiction for as long as I can.
> 
> Let me know what you thought with a comment or kudos. Don't forget that I'm always looking for new ideas. I can't promise to do all of them but I will certainly do what I can. Thanks again for reading and have a great day!


	22. Tag

Hartley ducks behind the closest wall he can find. His heart is pounding in his chest as he tries to hear the sound of footsteps over loud music. His eyes dart around the dimly lit surroundings. Hartley counted to 10 in his head before popping up and aiming his gun in a wide arc. He sees a target and fires. A yell shows he aimed true. Hartley grins as he ducks back behind his cover before he can be spotted. Only three more to go. A cry of fury has Hartley looking to his left. Mick is down. Hartley doesn't hesitate to flee the area, lest he be found by his unseen foe. He slides into a large metal pipe and almost fires when he sees he's not alone. Only Lisa's quick reflexes in pushing his gun barrel away prevents a very embarrassing friendly fire incident.

“Status report.” she says without preamble

“I got one, not sure who. Mick went down.”

“Shit.” Lisa hisses, “Roy bit it too.”

“Three on two.” Hartley says nervously

“We can take 'em.” Lisa says seriously

“Wrong!” says a voice from one end of the pipe. Hartley and Lisa go back to back, guns up. But it's no use. Both ends are blocked off by dark figures pointing guns of their own. A quick flash of red and it's all over.

The lights go up, the music stops, and the large room is filled with childish cries of victory, “We did it!” shouts Tina triumphantly. Her arms pump in the air, laser rifle held aloft.

“Almost too easy man.” Says a 17 year old with brown hair named Brandon. His grin is blinding as he reaches over and ruffles a head of black hair, “Way to go with Mick, Chez. Great shot!”

“Thanks Brandon.” says the 13 year old in a slight Russian accent

“I got hit.” says a sad voice from off to the left. 14 year old Monica looks devastated. Her blond hair is falling in front of her face as she looks at the ground.

“Don't worry about it kid.” Roy says as he comes around the corner. He's already removed his target vest and he's grinning wide, “You might have got hit but you took me down first.”

“I demand a rematch.” Mick grumbles as he wanders over to complete their little group, “No way you took us down that fast.”

“Don't be a sore loser Mick.” Brandon teases

“Yeah Mick.” Lisa agrees with a pleased smile, “You should be proud of them.”

“I know I am.” Hartley says with a chuckle, “What do we worry about you guys so much for? Clearly you can take care of yourselves.”

“Hey Hart!”

Hartley turns to see his connection for Central City Laser Maze walking toward them quickly. He looks a little spooked but not outright terrified, “What's up Fred?”

The handsome man stopped a few steps away. Hartley took a moment to take him in. Mid twenties, tall, dark skinned, and hot as hell. Hartley was so sad the guy had a boyfriend. But he made a good mate, “Manager just called to say he wants to come in to help me close up tonight. Something about inventory or whatever. You guys need to split.”

“Aww!” all the teens groaned

“We only just got started,” Lisa added her own pout into the mix

“I'm really sorry. He does this sometimes.” Fred rubs the back of his neck, “If you want you guys can come back on Sunday. We're closed then and I have the keys.”

“Don't get yourself in trouble on our account.” Hartley doesn't want to get Fred fired

“It's not trouble. Like I've told you before, our security is shit. No one will know you were ever here.”

“Thanks man.” Hartley gives Fred a quick hug and turns to the kids, “Alright, everyone out of uniform. Put the equipment back where you found it and then head for the back exit. Single file.” he claps his hands for a little extra drama

It get a chuckle out of everyone and they do as he says without complaint. He hears Fred snort and turns a raised eyebrow on him, “You know, it's lucky our cameras don't work. Otherwise I'd have evidence you got your butt kicked by a bunch of kids.”

“Shut up Fred,” Hartley says as he gives the man a half-hearted punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. Don't forget to let me know what you thought with a comment or a kudos. If you have any ideas for chapters let me know in the comments. Have a great day :)


	23. Superhero Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that special time of year and the Rogues have something extra special planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!!!! It's been so hard trying to find the time to write this. Family and Festivities kept getting in my way LOL. But here we are. I hope you all enjoy!

Mark let out a deep sigh of relief as he fell backward to splay over the whole couch. He let his legs dangle over the arm rest, his hands curled over his chest, “God, I'm exhausted.” 

“Take a quick rest.” Shawna says as she rushes by, “We have a lot of wrapping to do before tomorrow.”

“Seriously?!” he cranes his head so he can watch Shawna put a few bags down in the new kitchen area. The new model has no wall or door blocking it from the rest of the main room. It even has an extra large island area with 6 stools, “We've still got two days.”

“No.” Shawna counters as she starts to unload a bag into the fridge, “We have that thing at the Center tomorrow remember?”

Mark gives another groan but no real argument. He had nearly forgotten in his fatigue. While most of the city feared the Rogues there were a few select groups that knew them to be occasionally helpful. One such group were the people who frequented the Low Port Child Center. It was one of the most neglected Public Center's in all of Central. A forgotten part of the worst side of town. Tomorrow the Rogues would be doing a bit of a Holiday thing for the kids of the neighborhood. Mark gave a little snort as he remembered Hartley's duties and reaction to said job, “Do you know if Hartley will finish in time tonight?”

“Probably not.” Shawna sounds as amused as Mark wants to feel, “He took the charts with him.”

“Those poor volunteers. Probably thought putting up decorations would be easy.”

“Not with Major Decoration General Rathaway.” Mark says with a light chuckle, “They'll be there well after dark.”

“It's going to look fantastic though.”

“Damn right.”

The loud laughter they share somehow has Mark feeling a bit more energized. At least enough to get up and head for a large collection of bags at the end of the hallway that led to their bedroom. He might as well get started. 

\----------------BREAK--------------------

“No you moron!” Hartley snaps at a large man in his mid thirties, “The streamers need to be higher!” Roy snickers at the look on the man's face. He thinks the guy might be some sort of weight lifter. Not that that stopped him from jumping when Hartley shouted, “HIGHER!” and hurrying to do the smaller man's bidding. Roy doesn't really blame him. Hartley can be a vicious little man. Doesn't mean Roy can't enjoy another person's suffering.

A tugging at his sleeve has Roy looking down. Derek is standing there looking rather proud of himself, “I've finished.”

“Oh yeah?” Roy turns and looks back at the table behind him. Derek had been painting a few last minute banners. Roy had made most of the design but given Derek the job of filling in the colors. From what he could tell it looked fantastic. He gives Derek a proud smile and ruffles his hair, “It looks great bud.”

“Are they finished?” Hartley asks in a slightly winded voice as he skids to a halt next to the table. Before either Roy or Derek can answer the younger man is nodding his approval and checking something on the clipboard in his hand, “Great, that's great. Nice job Derek.” Derek puffs up a bit, “It should be dry just in time to put it up early tomorrow before the festivities start.”

“Is it really going to last all day?” Derek asks with excitement

“Yup.” Roy answers while Hartley runs off to yell at more volunteers, “There's going to be lots of food, games, music, all that sort of stuff.” he shoots Derek a sneaky little smile, “And I might have been convinced to get out my face paints.”

Instead of looking excited about that Derek frowns in confusion, “Can you do that? With the colors and everything?”

Roy tries to ignore how hot his cheeks are when he says, “I had Len label them for me.”

Instead of laughing or mocking Roy, Derek just smiles, “That's a great idea! You should do that more often. I mean, as long as you don't have to mix colors it could work right?”

\-------------------BREAK---------------

“Where is it?” Lisa asks herself in frustration as she walks through the aisles of the store. Her eyes skim over several nice looking labels. However pretty they are they still aren't the one she's looking for. Another grunt of frustration as she puts her hands on her hips and frowns at the tile under her feet, “I know this is where we got it.”

“Lisa?” Lisa turns and a smile graces her lips

“Cisco.” she purrs, walking over to the stunned man at the end of the aisle, “What brings you to this part of town?”

“I'm looking for something special.” he says absently as his eyes dart around the store, “You aren't here to rob the place are you?” he sounds like he's almost begging her to say no

She's happy to give him what he wants, “No, just looking for something specific. This is the only Liquor Store in Central that carries it.”

Cisco's eyes widen and he asks, “You mean the Eggnog flavored Whiskey?”

“You know about it too?” Lisa asks in astonishment

“It's why I'm here.” he's got a wide smile on his face now, his cheeks still slightly red from the cold outside, “Wanna look together?”

Lisa is pleasantly surprised at the offer and takes it before Cisco can realize what he's offered, “Sure.” she points over her shoulder, “This aisle is a no-go.”

“On to the next one then.” Cisco doesn't look like he's regretting his suggestion. In fact, he's offering his elbow, “So, how do you know about this elusive treasure?”

“Well, it was completely by accident. I was already hammered but the boys were way worse off. So I had to go to the store when we ran out of booze. Back then we were squatting just a block from here.” She watches Cisco nod to show he understands while his eyes travel the shelves they walk past, “It was the first thing I grabbed. We woke up the next morning in the City Park surrounded by space heaters and car batteries. Somehow we didn't get caught.” she's laughing by the end of her story

Cisco is trying very hard not to laugh too loud, “Wow, I wish I could say mine was as entertaining.” he sighs, “There was this girl in college, Freshman year. She was my partner in one of my classes. Took me to my first party. We grabbed a random bottle from the table and spent the whole night drinking it in the attic of that Frat House. Asked one of the guys where they got it the next morning. Now it's sort of like a thing I do when I really want to celebrate something special.”

“So it's not just a Christmas thing for you?” 

“Nah, but usually only once a year at most. This time I'm planning to celebrate the fact that I'm alive.” Lisa stops them both instantly and takes a closer look at him. He doesn't appear injured, he's still smiling, but it's his eyes. How did she miss how sad they looked?

“Cisco, what happened?”

“It's a really long story. All you need to know is that I'm alive, so is everyone else, and I really just want to forget everything tonight.” 

Lisa spots something over Cisco's shoulder. She reaches over him and picks up a familiar bottle. She shakes it in front of Cisco's face, “Want someone to help you with that forgetting? It's not healthy to drink alone you know.”

Cisco's eyes get just a little less sad, “Yeah, sure.” his phone suddenly makes a high pitched beeping sound. The moment is broken when he jumps and pulls the item from his pocket. His eyes go wide, “Someone is breaking into STAR Labs again!!”

Lisa laughs, “Oh, don't worry. That's just Lenny. He's got something he wants to ask Flash.” his expression says he needs a bit more information then that

\---------------BREAK-------------

Barry nearly jumps out of his suit when a voice says from behind him, “We really need to talk about your security Scarlet.”

Barry turns from where he was looking at a computer screen. Sure enough, Leonard Snart is standing in the doorway to the Cortex. He isn't wearing any of his Captain Cold gear, just a leather jacket and black pants. There is a motorcycle helmet tucked under one of his arms. Barry tries to relax slightly. Leonard obviously isn't here to fight, “There a reason you felt like testing it?”

“As a matter of fact there is.” Leonard walks over and practically collapses into a wheeled computer chair. He lets out a dramatic sigh and addresses the ceiling, “You see, I'm in a terrible pickle. Tomorrow I will be in charge of a very special event. I've managed to plan everything out smoothly. There is only one more thing I need to make it absolutely perfect.” he points a finger at Barry, “I need the Flash to show up.”

Barry feels a slight dread start to creep into his chest, “Please tell me you aren't planning a heist for Christmas Eve and this is some sort of dramatic challenge or hint or whatever.”

Leonard gives a single bark of laughter, “Please Barry. I'd never give you a warning.” 

“Then what are you talking about?”

“I volunteered my band of Merry Men and Women to host a function at a Child Center. Tomorrow is the big day. Everything is set up for everyone to have a good time. But the icing on the cake would be if the Flash himself showed up. Possibly with the presents that were donated in a big sack.” he grins and adds with a little extra amusement, “Like a Superhero Santa.”

The irritation and trepidation drains from Barry almost instantly. It's replaced by that warm happy buzzing he usually associates with Holiday Cheer. His cheeks hurt a bit from how wide he's smiling as he answers, “Of course, that sounds like a great idea! I mean, I won't be able to come until like around 4 or so. I've got a few other special stops to make. Hospitals, Community Centers, that sort of stuff.”

“Seems I'm not the only one with such a brilliant idea.” Leonard actually sounds a bit disappointed by that fact, “How did they even find you?”

“They sent letters to all the Police Precincts in the city.” Barry chuckles, “Least I can do after they went to all the trouble is to show up.”

“What, are my labors not good enough for you?” Leonard teases, “Do I have to make an offering or something?”

“All you did was break in here to try and freak me out.” Barry points out, “You could have just texted me. I know you have my number.”

“True. But this was much more fun wasn't it?” he smirks as he stands, “4ish sounds good. If you don't show up by 5 I'll find you myself and drag you there. I'll text you the address.” without another word he's just gone

\-----------------BREAK-------------------

Len observed the room with a small smile. The loudest sound, aside from the festive music, was cheerful children. For a moment he lets his eyes drift closed and simply listens. A solid hand slaps his back, “Looks great buddy!”

Len turns and gives his best friend a slight glare for ruining the moment, “No thanks to you. Where did you even go yesterday? Shawna and Mark had to pick up your slack by doing the grocery shopping.”

Mick's smile dims slightly, “Got a call from a contact in Keystone. Looks like Flash has been taking care of a few kids himself.”

“From your tone I'm guessing he didn't do a very good job.” Len leads his friend to a quiet mop closet near the back of the building. Once they are alone he says, “Tell me.”

“Kid's got powers like Magneto or something. Remember that big fiasco at the hospital a few months ago? That was her.”

“How old is she?”

“16”

“Impressive show of power for someone that young.” Len pushes away a shiver of fear that had tried to settle itself in his spine. He refused to be afraid of a kid who Mick clearly thought needed their help, “So what's wrong with where Flash sent her?”

“Nothing wrong with the couple. It's their relatives that are the problem. Apparently one of her brand new cousins has wandering hands. Kid freaked out and nearly brought a city bus down on the whole Family Reunion. They dumped her right after. Guy I know at the local Shelter called me when she showed up with glowing eyes. I went and got her yesterday, set her up at a hotel nearby.” Mick's eyes soften, “Her name is Frankie. Guess she got her powers from that Alchemy guy.”

“Well, looks like we're having a guest for a while. I'll talk to Flash about it when he shows up.”

“Red is coming?”

“Yeah, talked him into it yesterday. Didn't need to try very hard.” he slaps Mick hard on one shoulder, “Alright, new plan. You stay here and control this circus. I'll got talk to the kid for a bit. When Scarlet shows up, after he gives out the presents, send him over too. We'll all have a nice long talk.” Len doesn't wait for Mick to argue before exiting the closet

\-----------------BREAK--------------

Frankie sniffs and pulls her knees tighter to her chest. She feels like she should still be crying but apparently she finally ran out of tears. She whimpers and squeezes her eyes shut when the voice in her head gives a little whisper, “No.” she whines, hands coming up to fist in her hair. A knock at the door has her nearly jumping out of her skin. 

For a few moments all Frankie can do is look at the door, wondering if she had imagined the sound. But it comes again, a little louder this time, and a soft male calls through the wood, “Frankie, are you in there? My name is Len. Mick sent me.”

Mick. That huge guy who had driven her here. He had been nice enough, if a bit big and scary looking. He had tried to cheer her up. Not successfully, but it was the thought that counted right? Frankie clears her throat and calls out, “Just a second.” her voice sounds so rough it's almost embarrassing. It takes her longer then it probably should to get up and open the door.

The man who stands there doesn't look very scary. He's tall but doesn't look like he's looming over her. His clothing is a blue winter coat, black jeans, and a dark blue knit cap. He could be about as old as Mick did, maybe a little younger. And his smile is as soft as the look in his blue eyes, “Hey there.” he gives a little wave, “Can I come in Frankie?”

For a moment Frankie feels fear trickle down her spine. She tries to ignore it. Mick said she would be safe here. That he knew lots of kids with powers. That he and his friends helped with that sort of thing. She can't find the strength to answer though, just steps aside to let him in. He takes her silent invitation. Once he's inside and the door is shut he removes his winter coat. Frankie can't stop a short burst of laughter.

Len just smirks at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “What?” he asks in mock innocence

Frankie is sure he did this on purpose. It gives her a bit of warmth to think someone would wear such a horrible sweater just to make her laugh. And it really is awful. A mix of bright green and red with little elves all over it. The elves are stitched on in a way that makes them look less like human figures and more like pink blobs with pointy hats. The best part though is the tree in the very center. It's got a star on top. A star that is blinking yellow rapidly. She gives him a tiny grin, “Nothing.” a short pause, “I like your sweater.”

“Thanks. It was a gift from my sister.” he looks around the small room and snorts, “Guess Mick didn't have enough to shell out for a better place. We can't let you stay here longer then we have to.”

“What's wrong with it?” Frankie asks as she too looks around. Sure, it's a little rough. Peeling wallpaper, odd stains on the floor, a slight smell of cigarette smoke. She's been in worse spots.

“It's not the place for a kid.” Len sounds like it should be obvious

“Better then the street.”

“True.” Len motions to the bed while pulling a thin wooden chair from one corner, “Take a seat. We've got a few things to talk about.”

\-------------------BREAK---------------

Christmas morning is started by loud music blaring throughout the whole HQ. Jingle Bells, some sort of radio remix. Len is out in the main room in under a minute ready to ream whoever thought this was a funny idea. Yesterday had been long and much harder then previously imagines. The party had gone wonderfully. Barry had shown up for his gig, actually on time. By the time he had shown up at the hotel Frankie had passed out. Seems the teen hadn't slept in a couple days. To worried that her powers would take control if she did. Len had spent three hours talking Frankie down from her paranoid worries. Despite earlier plans to keep the kid with them Len had been convinced to hand her over to Barry. But only after they agreed that the next family would be vetted by the Rogues and not Team Flash. Barry hadn't even argued. After all of that he had been looking forward to a bit of sleeping in.

Len stopped in the middle of the entry way as he took in the main room. It was covered, top to bottom, in a variety of holiday decorations. None of them looked familiar in the slightest. There was also a brand new tree with a small pile of presents underneath it. The kitchen island was practically overflowing with breakfast food and sweet treats. The music was coming from the entertainment system. The television was on and showed a roaring fireplace. There was a white envelope taped to the screen.

Len stumbles forward when something barrels straight into his back. Looks like Hartley forgot to put on his glasses before coming to investigate, “What's going on?” he asks in half sleepy panic. He's got a single gauntlet on. Smart kid.

“Not really sure.” Len walks over to the entertainment system, lowering the volume before picking up the envelope. He opens it to find a holiday card. It's got a Flash logo with snow falling around it on the front. A small note is written on the inside.

“What you guys did yesterday was amazing. Especially that thing with Frankie. We're already looking for a new place she can live. For now she'll be staying at Joe's place with me. Feel free to visit. But let's get to the point. You're probably wondering what happened to your HQ. In short, it was me. Obviously. It's my way of thanking the Rogues for taking care of the City in a way I can't. You guys might be a bunch of criminals but you help keep Central from falling apart in your own way. Have a Happy Holiday on me.”

Len snorts at the little lightning bolt that's been used as a signature. He turns around and sees the rest of the Rogues had stumbled out. Everyone looks half asleep and confused. He beams, “Well, looks like we got a visit from Santa. Who wants to make the coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Frankie was in it. I got more then one request to add her to my little universe. I know it's not much but it's a start. I got her involved at least. She might show up from time to time in later chapters. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you also all have a great Holiday! Kudos and Comments make good Christmas presents ;).


	24. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon, the eldest of Snart's little troupe, takes a few young ones on an adventure. What they find will not all be pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Just a quick little side note. This chapter is partially related to the third chapter of another story in this series called Tricks Our Feelings Play. You don't have to read it to get it.

The dust in the air makes Brandon cough. It's nothing new. Dust is just another part of life for him. His small tag-alongs on the other hand have yet to become quite as used to it. He gives them a smile over his shoulder, “It's alright, just let it happen. Once you stop you can put those bandannas I gave you over your mouths. At least until we get further inside.”

Most of the children do as they're told. Derek, who never listens, ignores the advice and moves to catch up with Brandon. Once his coughing fit is over he asks, “Is there really cool stuff in this nasty old place?”

“Yeah.” Brandon beams as he motions his flashlight around the old mansion, “I found this place years ago. No matter how many times I dig through it I always find something new.”

“Worth money?” asks Chez meekly, his accent thicker after his short coughing fit

“Sometimes.” Brandon admits as they reach the stairs that lead upward, “Be careful here. Stick close to the wall. Some of the steps are rotted.”

“You're sure this is safe?” Talia asks him. Her voice muffled by the bright purple cloth now covering her nose and mouth.

“Since when does that matter?” Derek asked as he tried to squeeze by Brandon and go ahead. Brandon stuck out an arm to prevent that. Derek shot him a glare but continued to speak to Talia instead of argue, “Besides, real Rogues aren't afraid of danger.”

“We are not Rogues.” Chez rebutted

“Not yet.” Derek spun dangerously on the decrepit stairs to face Chez with a determined expression, “But as soon as I turn 18 I'm gonna ask Roy to let me join.”

“Roy doesn't make decisions. Lenny does.” Talia reminded the young boy

“Maybe. But I bet if Roy vouched for me I'd be let in in a heart beat.”

“And do what exactly?” Brandon asked as he reached the top of the stairs. The top floor landing was stable so he helped the other three step up on it without worry, “It's not like you're the best thief.”

“My driving lessons are paying off. Mick says I'm gonna be the best getaway driver ever!” he puffs up with pride

“Well until that day comes you should listen to me.” Brandon says trying to remember which rooms he hadn't checked yet. His eyes land on a pale green door at the end of the hallway, “There.” he points, “Remember to watch the floor. If you see a rotting board make sure to tell everyone else.” The mystery door swings open easily on hinges that should have rusted years ago. A single window, glass long missing, lets in a soft breeze. Bright noon sunshine streams through. It lights up the room in an almost ethereal way. With every step Brandon takes another cloud of sparkling particles gets caught in the sunbeam. The wallpaper is old and faded but still distinguishable. Carnival rides, lions, elephants, and clowns that were obviously supposed to bring whimsy now just look mildly creepy. Brandon's eyes rove over the empty space as he frowns, “Doesn't look like much is in here.”

“Is there a closet?” Talia asks as she peeks around Brandon's left side, “That's were the adults hide all of their stuff. Maybe someone left something in this one.”

“No way an adult lived here.” Derek claims surely as he pushes Brandon out of his way. The kid is getting more cocky all the time. If he keeps it up Brandon might have to kick his ass a little bit, kid or not, “Just look at the walls. This was totally a kid's room.” Derek gets down on all fours and starts randomly tapping the floor.

“What you doing?” Chez asks softly

“Looking for hiding places.” Derek continues his odd behavior, “Only grownups hide things in closets. Smart kids use the floor.”

“How would you know what smart kids think?” Talia says with a wicked grin

Brandon and Chez snort in amusement. Derek ignores her taunt and continues to knock on the floor. He beams when his little fist makes a hollow sound, “Bingo!” he starts picking at the edges of the wooden floorboards with gusto

“Let me see.” Chez rushes forward, his usual shyness forgotten with the promise of discovery

Derek manages to pry the boards up and pulls out an old popcorn tin. It's shiny red paint is covered in dust and rusted spots. His small fingers slip on the lid edges, “Damn thing won't open.”

“Give it here.” Brandon says as he steps fully into the room. Derek does as he's told after a few more seconds of fruitless effort with the lid. Brandon almost rips out a nail prying it open. The lid flies across the room from the force. 

The first thing Brandon pulls out is an old looking baseball. It's got a year written on it in red ink. Sometime during the 90's by the look of the smudged numbers. Brandon tosses the ball at Chez. The young boy is interested in the American sport. Chez lets out a happy sound and starts to examine the ball like a precious jewel. The next item is a puzzle cube of some sort. It's jet black with faded white numbers. The thing that makes it unique is that each square also has a one of a kind picture on it. Obviously draw by the original owner. Brandon see's Derek latch eyes with it. It's obvious who deserves this. Brandon hands it over without a fuss. For once Derek has nothing to say. He simply starts to examine the piece with silent interest. Brandon pulls out a strange pouch next. It's made of red and white leather strips. A piece of old string holds the whole thing together. Brandon has no idea what it could be so he holds it up to examine. Talia snatches it with a squeal of delight before Brandon realizes what it is.

“Oh, I remember these!” she sounds so happy as she kneels on the ground and upturns the bag. The clacking of metal on wood. The multiple bounce of an old rubber ball, “I love Jacks!”

Brandon give a little smile while the young girl starts to bounce the ball and snatch up little bits of metal, “Oh, so that's what they look like.” he says to himself as he thinks what the rules might be. A few other things litter the inside of the can. An old deck of cards. A broken sling shot. A red leather dog collar with a rusty name plate. Under all of that though is something that catches Brandon's attention. A pile of papers with colorful drawings on them. He always loved finding things like this. Things that spoke of other people's stories.

The first drawing was happy. Skillfully drawn stick figures, all children, playing in a circle. The largest of the stick people has black hair and an arrow pointing to it. Next to the arrow is the word “ME”. The second picture is of the same black haired figure and a larger figure with red hair and a dress. Probably a mother. They are both smiling The third picture is much the same except for someone new. A man with blond hair. The boy has ice cream. Brandon's smile vanishes at the next picture though. The drawing is a little better, probably done when the kid was slightly older. The little boy is crying and curled up in a corner. The opposite corner is filled with a mixture of black and red squiggles. All the pictures after that one are similar. The kid is always crying and there are always shadows. Soon those shadows take the shape of a blond man with red eyes and sharp teeth. Sometimes the woman in red hair comes back. It's not just her hair that's red. The last picture makes Brandon feel like he might be sick. The blond man is on top of the crying boy.

“Brandon?” the soft voice makes Brandon jump. His eyes snap up to see all three of his little tag-alongs staring at him with worry. It looks like Talia is the one who spoke.

Brandon stuffs the papers into his pocket and gives a large smile, “Sorry, I got distracted.” he pulls out the cards, “Anyone want to play?”

\---------------BREAK-----------------

Only after he drops the kids off at a safe house on Maple does Brandon let his feelings take him. He takes out the pictures and looks at them again even though they make him sick. It's not an original story. He's heard similar ones more often then he would like to admit during his time on the street. Talia herself was a victim of similar circumstances. Yet somehow, despite the familiarity, it still makes him feel so hollow. The way he used to feel before Leonard Snart found him shivering behind a dumpster.

Brandon really doesn't notice where he's going until he gets there. Then it's simply a matter of opening the door and walking inside. He vaguely registers some sort of party. He's intruding. Brandon blinks when an unfamiliar face appears with a smile and offerings of food. The guy just keeps talking like he and Brandon are old friends. After his second soda Brandon starts to return to his usual self. He hears Leonard for the first time. Soft words of questioning concern. Brandon pulls out the pictures.

For a few minutes the pictures are passed around. The silence is palpable. Then Leonard asks, “Where did you get these?”

“That abandoned mansion I go to sometimes. I took a few of the runts to check it out with me today. Derek found those under the floor. There was other stuff. But these are...” Brandon's words catch in his throat. He clears it and finishes with, “I didn't let the others see these. Not with Talia around.”

“Good choice.” Leonard puts down the papers and leads Brandon back to the sofa, “I want you to know how proud I am of you Brandon.”

Brandon blinks, “Proud?”

“Yes.” Leonard looks him square in the eye, “Today you put the needs of others above your own. It's something only good leaders do. It's also something I've seen you do countless times before. You've come a long way from that brat I found 5 years ago.”

Brandon ignores how his vision blurs and something warm travels down his cheeks, “I'm not strong though. Not like you.”

“And I hope you never have to be.” Leonard pulls him in for a tight hug, “Don't use me as a model. I'm a horrible influence.”

“Bullshit.” Brandon huffs wetly as he holds the closest thing he has to a father tightly to himself, “You're the best person I know.”

“Yeah Lenny.” Lisa is suddenly there, her presence warm and comforting as she pulls Brandon into a hug of her own, “Listen to the kid. You're not a bad person.”

“Best one I ever met.” Mick comments from where he's still sitting on the couch with a beer

“Stop it guys, you'll make me blush.” Leonard's tone is teasing but Brandon swears there is something much softer in those stormy eyes.

It's only while Brandon is getting a fresh hold on his emotions that he notices the room is a little more empty, “Hey were did they guy with the weird hair go?”

Lisa's smile becomes a little sad, “He wasn't feeling well. Hartley took him to go lay down.”

“That better be all it is.” Leonard practically growls

“Oh lay off boss.” Mick chastises, “Not like it would be the first couple we'd have. Aren't we even expecting a new member of the family this Summer?” his tone matches the smug grin he's shooting his friend.

“That's different.” Leonard starts to argue. Then his eyes drift to Brandon and he stiffens, “We'll talk about it later Mick.”

Brandon can take a hint, “I'll leave.” he heads for the door. Though he wasn't here long he feels infinitely better. He only stops and turns when a hand lands on his shoulder. It's Leonard.

“If you need anything you come back. Don't try and be brave on your own.”

“It was just pictures.”

“Next time it might not be. Brave kid like you might have notions of being a hero. Just remember that even heroes call for back up.” the hand on Brandon's shoulder tightens for a moment before it's gone

Brandon smiles as he walks home in the dark. Him, a hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! I know this one was a bit of bummer but I hope you all liked it anyway. Remember that I'm always taking story ideas. In fact I would encourage it because I'm slowly running out. If you have an idea or just a thought you would like to share make sure to comment. See you all next chapter :)


	25. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Becky stumble across something in the park at night. Seems they aren't the only ones out for Valentines Day fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you had a great day. I myself spent it watching Pushing Daisies and eating pie. Anyway, I decided to write a quick little something. And yes, I know the characters aren't exactly of age so some the innuendo in this chapter might seem inappropriate. But I figure that if MTV's Teen Wolf can get away with it then so can I ;) Besides, it's really nothing more than an bit of cuddling and kisses. Please enjoy!

Rosa giggled as Becky nibbled on her neck, “Easy babe.”

“Why?” Becky asked with a giggle of her own. Her wandering hands switch from soft touches to targeted attacks. Her fingertips dug lightly into Rosa's side and wiggled, “Ticklish?”

Rosa starts laughing uncontrollably while trying to evade Becky's firm grasp, “Come on, stop it! Seriously, stop being an asshole!”

Eventually Rosa breaks free. She shoots a playful look over her shoulder. Becky is still laid out on the grassy ground. A devilish smirk on her lips. They have been dating for three months now and Rosa is happier than she can ever remember being. It's been a long road to get Becky where she is now emotionally. Where she once flinched and whispered she now tackled and laughed loudly. Becky had once more become the person Rosa fell in love with.

A small breeze makes Rosa shiver, “Come on, let's find somewhere warmer to cuddle.”

Becky leans back against the tree they had been laying under, “You were the one who wanted to make-out in the moon light.” she gestures around to the secluded spot they had found. Central City Park was big. Not as bit as Central Park in New York but still very sizable. Plenty of space to find a private spot and get up to something.

Unfortunately, “It's as cold as a witches vagina out here.” Rosa grumbles, “I thought it would be warmer.”

“It's February.” Becky chuckles as she stands, “What were you expecting exactly?”

“There's no snow though!” Rosa argues even as she takes Becky's hand and they step back out onto the cement path, “How can it be this cold without snow?”

“It's not even that chilly.” Becky rolls her eyes and takes off the jean jacket she had been wearing, “Here.” she puts it over Rosa's shoulders

Rosa eyes Becky's bare arms, “What about you? Aren't you going to be cold now?”

“No way. I spent most of my life up North. This feels like a nice spring breeze to me.” Becky smirks and bumps her hip with Rosa's, “You Central girls just don't know how to handle the cold is all. Don't worry, I'll protect you.”

“Is that right?” Rosa is about to start another round of banter when she spots it. Not to far away is a familiar orange light, “Is that a fire?”

“You'd know better than me.” 

In silent agreement they head for the light. The closer they get the slower they go. No telling where the light is coming from. If it's something dangerous than the last thing they need to do is let anyone know they're there. Turns out they had nothing to worry about. Rosa is stunned by what she sees.

Mick is sitting next to a freshly dug fire pit. He's wearing a dress shirt. And he's not alone. There is a woman sitting next to him. She is wearing a modest but lovely black dress. Her dark hair falls over her bare shoulders. A warm smile graces her lips as she giggles at something Mick just said. They are both holding beer bottles and an empty pizza box lays at their feet. Rosa gasps. Mick has a girlfriend! Mick is on a date! The gravity of the situation is lost on Becky who whispers, “Hey, isn't that your dad?”

Rosa's brain short circuits a little more. Becky thought Mick was her dad? The only thing she can respond with is a shouted, “MY WHAT?!”

A rush of motion, a small scream, and Rosa is being dragged out of the bushes. Mick is glaring down at her, “What are you doing here kid?”

“I was...we were...” Rosa is still having a little trouble thinking right now. Too much to process in a short time. Part of her is feeling glad for Mick. He's got himself a girl, nice one by the look of her smile earlier. The other half is still stuck on Becky's last words.

Becky runs out of the bushes, “Please don't be mad Mr. Rory.”

“Becky?” Mick blinks as his eyes shoot between the two of them. Then he smirks and starts to chuckle, “Getting naughty in the park Firecracker?”

The familiar teasing was enough to snap Rosa from her shock. She scowled and pointed to the stranger, “Look who's talking wise guy. Who the Hell is she and why don't I know about her? I thought we told each other everything.”

“Mick, who is this?” the woman asked. A look of curious amusement had taken over her face.

Mick gave an aggravated sigh and let go of Rosa's shoulder, “Caitlin, this is Rosa and Becky. They hang around the HQ. Rosa, Becky, this is Caitlin...my girlfriend.”

Caitlin giggles and her cheeks go a little red, “Still so weird to hear you say that.”

“I like hearing it.” Mick's face melts in a way Rosa has never seen. He looks truly happy.

Rosa decides she can wait to ask more questions later, “Well it was really nice to meet you Caitlin. We'll just get out of your hair. Got our own date to get back to.”

“Of course. Have a nice evening.” Caitlin smiles

Rosa and Becky walk along for a few minutes in silence. Then Becky says, “Your dad sure looked happy.”

“Yeah.” Rosa agrees. It takes her a few seconds to register everything Becky said, “Did you really think he was my dad?”

“Yeah.” Becky stops and turns to face Rosa head on, “He teaches you stuff about cars. He makes you food all the time. He's where we go when something bad happens. Mr. Rory is your favorite person in the whole world.”

“Other than you.” Rosa quickly interrupts

Becky laughs, “Yeah, except for me. You see where I'm going with this though right?”

Rosa give it some thought, “I mean, I guess he acts sort of like a parent.” a doubt suddenly fills her, “But he wouldn't want me for a daughter.”

“Who says?” Becky pulls Rosa in for a soft hug, “Babe, he treats you like a queen. You could ask him to get you the key to the city and he'd do it without asking why. He buys us beer and gives me relationship talks.”

“He talks to you about that stuff?!” Rosa isn't sure if she feels warmed or horrified at that thought

“Yeah, in the beginning.” Becky chuckles into Rosa's scarlet hair, “Before he realized you were the more aggressive out of the two of us.”

“Hey now!” Rosa pushes Becky just far enough away to get a quick peck to the older girl's lips, “Is it my fault you're so damn sexy?”

“Shh, he might hear you.” Becky teases. They both giggle. It's obvious Mick only has his attention on one thing right now. The couple continue on their quest for a warmer place to cuddle. It's been a really great Valentines Day in Rosa's opinion. She can focus on that for now. Tomorrow she can deal with her developing daddy issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I hope to have something new out soon. Until then remember to drop a comment to let me know what you thought. Also, if you have any ideas for stories be sure to let me know. I love giving people what they want. Have a great rest of the week everyone!


	26. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara doesn't really get Central City. But she might have found something to hold her interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last we get a little taste of my Earth's Sara Lance. This is just the first part in a long term plan of mine. The next chapter will more than likely not be related as I want to drag it out for as long as possible. Don't let that stop you from enjoying though. Cheers!

Central City is too clean. That's one of the first things Sara notices. Sure there's garbage and dirt and stuff. But even the filth looks a little cleaner than Star City. No offense to her home town but it had never been the happiest of places. So far there hadn't been a single cloudy day for the entire month. It was creepy. Almost as creepy as Barry's unflinching optimism, “Stop grinning like that.” she tries to glare at Barry but it's almost impossible. He's just so damned cute.

“I can't help it. I'm just really excited.” Barry is literally vibrating with glee

“Not like it's my first time Flash.” the only way to dent the Allen armor. Blatant sexual innuendo.

True to form Barry goes as red as the suit he's wearing, “Come on Sara.” he's so adorable when he whines

Sara giggles. It may be a little creepy and happy around here but she hasn't laughed so much in years, “Alright, I get it. I know how excited you are for me. But it really isn't worth all the fuss.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Cisco slides up and leans against her side while holding up her newly made wrist gauntlets, “This is the first time you get to try out the new toys. What could be more exciting?”

“True.” she holds up her wrists and admires them once more. It's very much styled after the Black Widow from the Avengers movies. Sara would climb ScarJoe like a tree, yum, “Let's go through it one more time just to be sure.” she holds up her left hand, “Grappling hook and net gun?”

“Yup.” Cisco eagerly points to her right, “The other one is the needles tipped with sedative. Hit anyone with one of these and down they go.”

“Mama like.”

“I aim to please.”

The next hour is a little boring. Sure she stops a mugging and two car thefts. But she really wanted an excuse to use the new toys. Cisco feels her pain through the comms. They chat up until he has to focus on Barry who has caught a bank robbery. Lucky bastard.

Sara would have moved to provide back up but was distracted by a cry of distress. After running a block worth of rooftops she found the cause. A group of young men surrounded had few smaller figures cornered. A small male figure with black hair lay splayed out on the pavement. A tiny pool of blood was starting to form near his little head. A small girl with blond hair was curled up on his back. Her hands, clad in some sort of metal gloves, were lightly shaking the boy. Above them both was a teenage girl with red hair and a busted lip. She snarled at the men surrounding her, “Back off you assholes.” she drew a knife from her back pocket with practiced ease

Sara saw the hit coming before the girl did. Too many opponents, too many angles to cover. One had struck. Before they could engulf the smaller group Sara descended from above. The needles were hardly used. The net gun was fun though. It let her pound her prey without them being able to run away. Sara let out a laugh when she turned to see the teenage girl take out the last man with a solid right cross.

As soon as the man falls the redhead returns to her defensive position. Her cheek is already bruising and her lip is bleeding again. The two smaller forms are still on the ground. In the silence Sara can hear the little girl whimpering, “Who are you?” the redhead asks with a glare

“White Canary.” Sara answers in a soft voice, “I work with the Flash.”

“The Flash is just a...”

“I know you.” the little blond is looking up now with a tiny smile, “Hi Sara. Is Jax here? I like Jax.”

Sara was stunned. How did this kid know her name? Who was Jax? The redhead relaxed a little, “You know her Trini?”

“Yeah. She's really nice.” she smiles a little wider, “You can take us to see the computer lady. She can fix Derek.” the girl, Trini, looked sadly down at the still boy, “He got a boo boo.”

Sara had no idea what the kid was talking about. The only thing she understood was that the boy was injured. Though the blood and stillness had been enough to tell her that from the start. At the moment it would be better to play along, get the kids help, “Trini, I don't know where the computer lady is right now. How about we take Derek to a hospital and...”

“Hell no!” the tension was back in the teen, “We go there and they call Child Services. They'll put us in the system.”

“You mean you don't have...” Sara trailed off. It had never occurred to her that these kids might be runaways or homeless. Hell, they might even be illegal immigrants from Canada for all she knew. Sara cleared her throat, “Alright, no hospitals. How about I take you back to STAR Labs. I know a really nice Doctor there.”

The teen hesitated before looking back at Trini, “How do you know we can trust her?”

“Lenny does.”

Seems that was enough. Whoever Lenny was he must be important to all of them. The teen lets down her guard and kneels next to the fallen boy, “He got hit on the head really bad trying to fight back. Can you help me carry him?”

“Sure.” Sara moves to do so when there is a flash of lighting. Barry is standing there now looking around in astonishment

“What happened?!”

“Flash!” Trini moves forward with a wide smile and spread arms

Barry blinks as his confusion increases another level, “Trinity?!” he reaches down instinctively to pick up the tiny girl, “What are you doing here?”

“We were walking home and got ambushed by these guys.” the redhead answers while motioning around at the fallen criminals, “Derek took a bad hit. Can you take him to STAR Labs?”

“I...sure.” Barry puts Trinity down and walks closer, “Do you want to come with him?”

The girl seems shocked at the offer but nods, “Please.”

Barry shoots a look at Sara, “Take Trinity and I'll meet you back at STAR Labs.”

“Got it.” Sara ignores the gust of wind while turning to face the little girl left behind, “So Trinity, ready to go?”

“Okay.” she offers up one of her metal gloved hands. Now that Sara is closer she can see it's more than just metal. There are wires and a quiet whirring sound. Thin lines of white light cover parts of it.

“What are these?” Sara asks as she takes Trinity's hand to lead her to the street. They can already hear the sirens. No doubt Cisco had called in the police to handle the cleanup.

“Hartley made them for me.” she says proudly, “It's so I can hold hands without using my powers.”

“Powers?”

“You don't remember?” Trinity looks so sad at that idea

It takes Sara a second to remember that the girl knows her. Somehow this kid knows her name and thinks they have met before. Did it have something to do with her power? That wasn't the point right now though. Right now Sara had to keep the girl calm and safe. She gave a smile, “Of course I do. I just forgot for a second. Have you gotten bigger since the last time I saw you?” 

The topic change was a success. Trinity smiled wide and straightened her spine, “A whole inch. Lenny says I'm gonna be as tall as him one day.” her eyes widened and she gasps, clearly having some sort of idea, “You should say hi to Lenny while you're here. He misses you.”

“He...he does?” Seems there were more people who knew her without her knowledge

“He says he doesn't. But he thinks about you sometimes. You make him really sad being so far away.” Trinity beams, “I know if he sees you he'll feel better.”

“I'll see what I can do about that.” Sara says as honestly as she can. She has no idea who this Lenny guy is. But he's apparently the kind of guy who has the respect of children so he can't be too bad. Sara is tempted to ask more about him but doesn't. That would clue Trinity into the fact that she had lied. The last thing she needed was some kid with unknown powers pissed off at her. Luckily Trinity seems content with the answer and changes the subject to how pretty the last snowfall was.

Half an hour later they reach STAR Labs. The little boy, Derek, is laying on one of the available hospital beds. Now that he's face up Sara gets a slightly better look at him. It breaks her heart. The way his hair as been pushed off to the side by the bandages showed a horrible scar over one eye. Someone had done something unforgivable to this poor boy. The redheaded teen was sitting vigil on a stool not far away. Caitlin was hovering next to her computers looking distressed. 

“Rosa!” Trinity broke away, her smile vanishing now that her injured friend was before her once more, “Is Derek okay?”

The teen, Rosa, picked up Trinity to place the young girl onto her lap, “He's gonna be. He just has to sleep for a little while. Damned lazy ass that he is.” the tone is both relieved and teasing. She gives Trinity an extra squeeze, “They called Lenny. He'll be here soon.”

“Yeah!” Trinity turns her head to look back at Sara, “Now you can say hi to him and he won't be sad anymore.”

“Sure, great.” she makes a move toward Caitlin who suddenly looks a little uncomfortable, “Caitlin, can I talk to you for a second.” It's not a question. 

Caitlin looks guilty before they even reach the hallway. Once there Sara doesn't have to say a word. The Doctor folds all on her own ,”Before you get angry you should know we didn't tell you because we didn't think it would come up.”

“That what would come up?” Sara's tone was a bit more snappish than she would have liked, “That apparently there are two people living in Central who know who I am?”

“More like four people.” Caitlin says with a wince, “But it's not really you they know about. I mean, they know Sara Lance is the White Canary. They don't know you though.”

“How does that make any sense? Trinity, the little girl, said some guy named Lenny missed me. How can someone I've never met miss me?” Sara touched the side of her head in irritation, “I think I'm getting a headache

“You remember when we told you about other Earths right?” Sara nodded, “Well, a few months ago, there was an accident. Leonard Snart and Trinity were sent to one of those alternate Earths. They ended up in the care of your doppelganger. I don't know all the details. But everyone who went to get them now knows your identity.”

“Leonard Snart? You mean the guy who calls himself Captain Cold and basically is the leader of a super-powered gang?!” Sara's head give a throb

“He isn't going to tell anyone.” Caitlin assured quickly, “He's known who Barry is for three years. As long as you stick to the rules set up between Barry and Snart there isn't any reason to worry.”

“They're criminals.” Sara snaps, “I know I've got no room to judge but is that really safe?”

“Look. The Rogues are different than the usual sort we get around here. They don't want to destroy Central or take it over so they can rule it with an iron fist. They like to steal things. That's it. Not to mention that they actually help out sometimes. Apparently Snart controls any parts of Central that the Families don't have a grip on. Those areas are almost completely free of drug dealers, rapists, murderers, and most major felony offenses. Also...” he gaze drifts back to the door of the Med Bay

“The kids.” Sara turns to look at the door as well, “The kids like him. They trust him. Why?”

“He takes care of them. Food, clothes, a family. The rest of the Rogues too.”

“Well aren't you a chatty Cathy Dr. Snow.” Both women turn to see two figures at the end of the hallway. The tallest one has a shaved head and is built like a solid brick wall. The shorter one has close cropped hair and a wicked grin on his face. His eyes don't match the smirk. Those stormy orbs look so sad as he gazes at Sara, “Telling strangers all of my secrets? I've got a reputation to think about you know.”

“Yeah doll. Can't have people thinking the boss is going soft.” the larger man says. His eyes are fixed firmly on Caitlin, “How ya been?”

“I'm...well.” Caitlin has a light dusting of pink on her cheeks and she's smiling like a teenage girl

The shorter man steps forward and offers his hand to Sara. That smile is still fake, those eyes still sad, “Hi there. Name's Leonard Snart. You can call me Len. Or Cold if you insist on aliases.”

“Apparently you already know who I am.” Sara says bluntly while taking the hand, “You can call me Sara...Lenny.”

That gets a snort from the other man and a slightly more genuine smile from Len, “Fair enough.” he motions to the Med Bay, “Ladies first.”

The second they enter the room Trinity is attached to Len's leg, “Lenny! Sara saved us!”

“So I heard.” Len picks up the little girl and places her on his shoulders, “I also heard that you helped Rosa protect Derek until help got there. I'm very proud of you.” he put a hand on Rosa's shoulder, “Both of you.”

“No kidding.” the large man says as he offers Rosa his closed fist, “Way to use that training.”

Rosa bumps his fist with her own and they both make explosion gestures, “Just like you taught me Mick. But I got nothing on her.” she points at Sara, “How come you didn't' teach me to fight like her?”

“Because I'm a street fighter kid. You know that. You want something better go find a martial arts class.” the large man, Mick, replied with a slightly argumentative tone, “Besides, you never complained before.”

“I've never seen anyone fight like a ninja before.” Rosa argued back

“We'll sign you up for Karate next chance we get.” Mick compromises

After a few more minutes of banter they all quiet down and gather around the occupied bed. Len and Mick look ready to commit murder, “What's the damage Doc?” Len asks

“Concussion, twisted wrist and bruised ribs. He should wake up in the morning.” she shifts a little bit, “The police have the attackers in custody now. Rosa will have to go to the station in the morning to give a statement so they can press charges. Barry can take her.”

“Sound good.” Len's eyes are hard as he looks down at Derek. He brings a hand up and tries to move the hair so it covers the scar, “Make sure you keep this covered. He doesn't like people seeing it.”

“I'll move the bandages around a little.” Caitlin reaches out to start doing so

“Well I'm gonna go to that break room and get a snack.” Rosa says as she takes Trinity's hand, “Come on squirt. Lets grab some grub.”

Several minutes pass in silence. Caitlin, after finishing her task, leaves the room. Mick isn't too far behind. Len watches his friend go with a smirk. Sara thinks she gets it, “So, how long have they been a thing?”

“Not sure if they are a thing really.” Len admits easily, “But I know there is heat there.”

Sara snorts, “Oh, that was awful.”

“Don't be so Cold birdie.”

“Please stop.” 

“Why, can't take the heat?”

“Seriously? Did you become a temperature themed villain just to make puns?”

“No, that was just a happy coincidence. It's cool though.” he shrugs and gives her another sad smirk

A few moments of awkward silence passes, “Trinity says you miss me.”

“Does she?”

“Yeah. Obviously she doesn't mean this version of me. You miss that other me from the other Earth right?”

Len doesn't answer. He just stares down at the sleeping boy. Sara doesn't push. The look on his face is enough of an answer. She leaves when five minutes pass without a word from him. If he wants to talk to her he can find her himself. Turns out he's got more issues than she thought though. He stays out of sight for the remaining two weeks of her visit. That doesn't stop her from dreaming about his eyes every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. It might be a little rough and if there are any major mistakes please be sure to let me know :)  
> If you feel like letting me know what you thought drop a kudos or a comment. If you have any ideas of your own for chapters or other stories be sure to let me know. I love filling requests. Just leave your idea in a comment  
> Have a nice night everyone ;)


	27. Zoey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the latest episode of Arrow and it's focus on Wild Dog. S05E13.  
> There are a few spoilers in here so if that isn't your thing you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I only ever really brought up the Arrow characters once. I was trying to think of an excuse to use them again when I saw the last episode of Arrow and it's focus on Wild Dog. I'll admit this one is a little stretchy and kind of flimsy as far as how solid the whole plot is. But I enjoyed writing it so the hope is that you enjoy reading it.

It's not often that Len finds himself in Star City. The only reason he's here now is because Sara Lance is in Central. He's sure she has questions after their last encounter. Too bad for her that Len will cross half the country to avoid talking about his feelings. Though, looking at the bar around him, that might have been a mistake. Star City had a less reputable criminal type hanging around. Not nearly as bad as Gotham but much more up front than Central. The sort that reminded Len a bit too much of his father. Also, to top it off, they thought he was just like them. Already three separate men had come up asking Len if he needed weapons or drugs or a variety of other things. Offering him a discount out of _respect_. Seems Len's reputation needed some fine tuning.

Len slapped some bills on the bar and left. One more minute in there and his skin might crawl off. Perhaps tomorrow he'd put in a little more effort. Dress up, throw on a pair of fake glasses, and find a bar that didn't have things floating in the drinks. As he walked on he considered getting a taxi. That idea changed the second he turned a corner and spotted a bus stop. There was a girl there. Probably around 12 or 13. She had long brown hair, a thin frame, and eyes wide with fright. She was being hassled by a couple of teenage boys. She looked like she was about to cry. Len growled and stormed forward, “HEY ASSHOLES!”

The group puts up the customary bluster. Name calling and taking amature swings when Len refuses to fear them. They learn to fear him instead. Or at least they'll remember to once they wake up in the hospital. The girl is still cowering in one corner but she looks much less afraid. She looks up at him with wide dark eyes and asks, “Do you work with the Green Arrow?”

Len can't help the bark of laughter that comes out at the very idea, “No kid, just a passer by who hates bullies.” he offers her a hand, “Come on, let's get you home.”

She takes the hand and allows herself to be pulled to her feet. Then she takes a few steps back and frowns, “I'm not going back to that house. Not right now. I have to find my dad.”

“Gone missing?” Len asks with a frown

“No.” she deflates a little, “They just wouldn't let me see him anymore.”

Understanding dawns, “And why is that?” he knows a lot of kids who wanted to return home after going into the system. Some of those parents deserved their children back. Most did not. But the love of a child is strong and compensates sometimes.

The girl looks so sad, “My mom died. She got shot. My dad saved me. Then he got really sad for a while. He'd sleep all the time and smell like alcohol. The last time I saw him he promised he was going to get me back.” her small fists clench at her sides, “He didn't. They told me it's because he let me go but I know my dad. He'd fight forever to get me back.” she looks at him pleadingly, “Are you sure you don't know the Green Arrow? I really need to talk to him.”

Len has always been a sucker for a pair of watery eyes. Especially ones on young girls with dark hair and a determined look that reminds him of Lisa, “I may not work with him...but I do know him. I'm just not sure how happy he'd be to see me.” Len furrows his brow, “Do you think the Green Arrow knows where your dad is?”

She looks hesitant for only a few moments, “I think my dad works with him.”

Len's eyes widen, “Is that so?” he'd heard about the merry band of amateurs the archer had following after him these days, “And what makes you think that?”

“His shirt.” she pulls a backpack off her back and digs around inside. She pulls out a small jersey. It's got a picture of a red cartoon dog on it, “It was my Hockey Team when I used to play. One of the vigilantes wears one just like it with a hockey mask.”

Len beams, “Well, you are a clever girl. Cleverness deserves reward.” he offers his hand, “Come on, I might know how to find your father.”

\-----------BREAK----------------

When Len had been stranded on a Time Ship some months ago he had had to find ways to amuse himself. Sure, there was Trinity to take care of. But she slept more often then he did. He had passed his free time by looking into the history of this new dimension. Learning about the other heroes was interesting enough. Especially when he found out that the Green Arrow is actually Oliver Queen. The fucking Mayor of Star City. Hopefully that Green Arrow and this one had similar tastes in Lairs. Otherwise Len was about to make a fool of himself. He pushed the girl, Zoey, aside for a moment, “Okay, here's the plan. I go get their attention and then you come out and explain what you want. Otherwise I'll end up in prison.”

Zoey's eyes widen, “Are you a criminal?”

“Yeah. But I'm still the nice guy who save you from a bunch of thugs. Stop your dad from shooting me and we'll be even okay?” she nods and smiles, “Good. Now watch this. I'm about to show you how to piss of a Hero.” Len practically struts up to the front of the vacant building. It's not abandoned, he knows that. It's owned by Oliver Queen who bought it during his run for Mayor. Len is wondering how exactly to go about this when he spots the cameras. They're well hidden but Len is trained for this sort of thing. He finds a spot to stand where all the cameras can see him. Len looks up and down the street before he looks at the closest camera to say, “I'm here to see the Green Arrow. I don't have an appointment.” Len grins, “But I'm sure he'll see me regardless.”

Now all he has to do is wait. There are two options left to the Green Arrow now. He could either ignore Len and leave him standing out here like an idiot (That would work too. Len may know where the base is but he's clueless as to how he would get inside.) or he could come storming out in a fit of ire to try and beat Len to within an inch of his life. It takes a few minutes but the door eventually opens. One of the newbies is standing there. He's got a black 'T' on his face, frizzy hair, and looks very nervous, “Um...hi.” he offers lamely

“Hey.” Len puts one hand on his hip and cocks his head, “You aren't who I wanted to see.”

“The Green Arrow is busy.” the guy looks like he's considering something very carefully before he blurts out, “Are you really Captain Cold?”

Len grins, “I am. Nice to know you've heard of me.”

“Well, I've seen you on the news a few times.” the man shuffles, “Also Overwatch called Flash. He said you had to be here for something important. Otherwise you wouldn't have let us know that _you know_ where our base is.” another short pause, “How did you know that by the way?”

“I asked a super computer from the future.” Len replies bluntly before pointing over the stranger's shoulder, “Anyone else in there aside from Overwatch? Maybe a guy in a Hockey jersey who carries a lot of guns?”

“You want Wild Dog?!”

Len snorts. Seems the wonderful Star City could use help in the naming department. He just barely suppresses laughter when he replies, “Yeah, sure, him.” he looks the stranger up and down, “Who are you supposed to be exactly?”

“Mr. Terrific.” 

That does it. Len laughs. He's not so distracted that he can't sense the person sneaking up behind him. He lets them, already knowing who it must be. The feel of metal pushing into his back proves him right, “Hands up Ice Man.”

Len does as instructed, “It's Captain Cold. Or you can call me Len if you want. I'm not formal. Though I would suggest you put the gun down. If you don't you might never find out why I'm here.”

A full minute passes in silence. The two heroes are busy having a silent conversation filled with head tilts and hand gestures. Finally the pressure to the center of Len's back vanishes. That same rough voice from before growls, “Why are you here?”

Len turns so he's face to Hockey mask with Wild Dog, “I'm here to return something you might have lost. Whether you deserve it or not remains to be seen.” Len's smile is as sharp as a katana sword. Len give a single sharp whistle that splits the night air. 

A cry of joy, several pounding footsteps, and Wild Dog is being hugged by Zoey. She's sobbing into the jersey and probably won't let go any time soon. Wild Dog himself has frozen stiff with shock. Len wishes he could see the face under that mask right now. But he'll settle for the look on Mr. Terrific's face instead. Len decides it's time for some context and is about to supply it when something smacks him hard across the face. For a few seconds the world is nothing but motion and pain. He can hear yelling of some kind. Then everything stops.

It takes Len a moment to understand what just happened. Judging by the loud argument between father and daughter it seems Wild Dog had attacked Len. He was yelling at Zoey about hanging around dangerous criminals. How she should have known better and needs to get out of the way so he can arrest Len. Zoey is giving the attitude right back. Going for the throat and demanding to know why her dad had just attacked the man who had saved her. Len looks up when he feels hands on his back. Mr. Terrific is looking worriedly down at him, “Hey, you alright?”

“Why should you care?” Len asks with genuine curiosity, “I'm the bad guy.”

“The bad guy who apparently brought a kid to see her father.” Mr. Terrific appears to be smarter than the choice of code name suggests, “How did you find her? Why are you doing this?”

“Ask the kid.” Len slowly sits up and groans when his ribs give a throb, “I don't suppose you have any ice-packs on hand. I think your friend bruised my ribs.”

“Yeah, and your face.” Mr. Terrific gives a little chuckle. Len's glare puts an end to that, “I'll go get something for you.” he runs back into the building

Len turns his attention back to Wild Dog and Zoey. Seems Wild Dog has thrown caution to the wind and removed his mask to speak with his daughter properly. Amateurs, all of them. It's still touching though. Len pulls himself to his feet as slowly as possible. Definitely a bruised rib or three. Instead of yelling the pair are now talking in hushed whispers. Eventually the hugging starts again and tears are shed by both parties. Len pretends to find a near by skyscraper fascinating.

Len only returns his focus to them when he hears a throat clear. Zoey is plastered to the man's side. Wild Dog himself looks mildly sheepish, “So...you saved my baby girl?”

“I don't like people who pick on little girls.” he sneers, “Sets a bad precedent.” Len straightens up a little, “The question is did I make the right decision in bringing her here?”

The tension mounts quickly. He sees both father and daughter getting ready to argue. Fortunately Mr. Terrific reappears with a few small ice packs and some bandage wraps. He seems oblivious to the tension, “I found a couple things. I'd invite you inside but I've been told that's not allowed.”

“Just as well.” Len takes the offered supplies, “I've no desire to see the Arrow Cave anyway.” for some reason that gets snickers from both Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific. Len puts the supplies in his pockets, “Well, this has been interesting. Have a good night everyone.” he pins Zoey with a serious glare, “Also, if you don't go back to your Foster Home they'll come after your dad first. If you don't want to cause him trouble you'll be home by sunrise.” he manages to limp off with at least a little dignity. 

\------------BREAK-----------------

Waking up to an arrow pointed at his face wasn't entirely unexpected all things considered. It certainly wasn't welcome though. Len glared sleepily, “What time is it?”

“3:30.” Queen answers in that stupid distorted voice, “We need to have a conversation.”

“Must we?” Len sighs and sits up with a grunt. His ribs throb.

“How did you know where to find me?”

Straight to business it seemed, “I told Mr. T. Do you not communicate with your team?”

“You expect me to take your word that you have access to a super computer from the future?” Queen sounded offended at the very idea

“Of course not. That would be ridiculous.” he waits a few seconds before finishing with, “I lost access to it once I returned to this Earth. The computer is in another version of reality. Despite that it still held lots of wonderful secrets...Mr. Queen.”

The Green Arrow drew his bow back slightly more, “Be very careful about what you say next.”

“And what should I say?” Len asks, “You're the one who broke in here to talk to me. If anyone would have something to say I hope it's you.”

That takes the Hero a bit aback. It must be a rare sight to see. The Green Arrow with a slack jaw. Len made sure to memorize every detail before it vanished and was replaced with a deep frown, “What are you doing in Star City?”

“Spontaneous vacation.” Len gets up slowly and heads for his luggage in the corner of the small hotel room, “Central felt a little...crowded. Figured I'd take a trip. Got on a random train and ended up here.” he hopes that his turned back will prevent Queen from noticing the lie

“And you just decided to rescue the daughter of one of my team?” Queen couldn't sound more suspicious if he tried. It was, frankly, insulting.

Len turns, a clean shirt in his hands. Now that he's up he won't be able to fall back asleep. He's already resigned himself to that. He uses the hand holding the shirt to point at Queen, “You might want to watch your tone Mr. Mayor.” he half growls, “Because I could swear it just sounded like you thought I set the whole thing up. That I would willingly put a young girl in danger just to make myself a hero.”

“It's not impossible. I've heard your skills have a wide range.” 

“Let me be very clear about something with you.” Len fearlessly walks forward and into Queen's personal space. He pushes the bow and arrow aside to get just a little bit closer, “You, your friends, and this whole stupid city mean absolutely nothing to me. It's only by chance I'm here at all. And aren't you lucky I was. Otherwise that sweet little girl would probably have gotten into a whole lot of trouble.” Queen stiffens, “The only reason I had to come to your base last night was because of Zoey. I already have enough trouble keeping Scarlet off my tail. I'm not looking to add to my list of problems.” Len points over his shoulder at the open window, “Please leave now. I need to take a shower.”

Len gets fed up with the following silence after a few seconds. He shoulders the other man out of his way and heads for the bathroom, grabbing yesterday's jeans from the floor on his way there. If Queen is still here when Len comes back he'll have to get physical. Thankfully that isn't the case.

\-----------BREAK----------------

Len sighs when he turns into an alley and runs into a familiar face, “What?”

Wild Dog, who is without his mask and wearing a nice looking suit, winces slightly, “I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” Len raises an eyebrow, “It's not like I kidnapped her for you.” A sudden thought occurs to him, “You did take Zoey back right? I hear that can gain you some serious points with CS.”

“Yeah, I took her back.” the man swallows, “One of the hardest things I've ever done in my life.”

“I can understand that to a degree.” and it's true. Len has lost many children over the years. Some for good reasons and some not so great. But it always hurt to know he wasn't going to be in their lives anymore, “So you came to thank me. You've done it. Anything else?”

Wild Dog frowns, “Seriously?! I come all this way to show my appreciation and you're taking attitude with me?”

“Why shouldn't I? Just because you're a hero doesn't make you worthy of my admiration or respect. In fact it's the opposite. I'm a professional thief. I have a gang of Metas who follow me. Authority never did much for me my entire life.”

“Doesn't give you the right to be a dick.” Wild Dog snaps with a frown

“It's not a right. It's my natural charm.” Len winks

Wild Dog smirks, “It's that kind of charm that had me kicking your ass a few nights ago.”

Len doesn't like the cocky tone, “You know the only reason you won was because of surprise right?”

Wild Dog laughs, “Whatever. Like you can fight. I read your file, the one Overwatch keeps. Nothing in it says you got skills with anything other than a gun.”

“It's incomplete.” Len says seriously, “Just the way I like any information about me to be.” Len's grin could cut steel, “If you feel up for a real fight just come by Central any time. We'll make a night of it. I'll bring my people and you can bring yours. That way everyone will know how badly I kicked your ass.” Len leaves the stunned hero standing in the alley

\-------------BREAK-------------

“How was your trip?” Lisa asks the second Len walks through the door, “Did you bring me anything?”

“No.” Len replies bluntly, “I was there on vacation. Not pulling a job.”

“Is there a difference with you?” Mick asked as he came out of the kitchen area with a fresh beer in each hand. He handed one to Len with a chuckle, “Seriously though, anything fun happen? You hardly called.”

“Not much. Saw a few art exhibits. Picked a few pockets at a nightclub. Helped a girl find her vigilante father who works with the Green Arrow. Just the usual.” he doesn't even reach the hallway to his room before Mick literally picks Len up. He's deposited on the couch and squished between his two favorite people, “Alright. So it goes like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I would be happy to know what everyone thought. Leave a kudos or comment. If you have any ideas for future chapters be sure to let me know below. I always love filling requests. Have a great week everyone!! :)


	28. Cold is a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick finds one of the kids almost frozen to death and whisks them off to STAR Labs for help from his special lady. While there he meets someone new and has a little chat with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a wake-and-bake and too much caffeine. I literally just finished writing it! I wanted to do something cause I haven't updated the story in almost a month! It might be a bit choppy and if it sucks I apologize. I'm currently working on a few more well edited chapters. I hope to have those up over the next few weeks. So until then I hope this tides you all over.

Mick has more than one reason to hate the cold. Some of it stems from the fact that sometime cold means no fire. Not always the case but often enough to piss him off. Another reason he gained later on in life. Cold, the really bad kind, could lead to death. Slow, painful, and often times lonely death. The first time that occurred to him he'd been 25. Lenny had dragged him all over town to check out safe houses full of munchkins. It was one of the first times his friend really trusted him with this sort of thing. And everything had been going fine until they reached the last house. Mick remembers Lenny's scream when they found that poor kid. Huddled in a blanket in one corner. Alone, lips blue and chest still. Cold was a killer. As the years passed Mick saw more than one child die. A side effect of being so close to the street population. Mick had formed a habit of handing out coats and blankets during the winter. He can't be everywhere though. 

“Chez?!” Mick calls out in panic when he sees the small teen. He's curled up next to an empty hearth in an abandoned house. A small blanket covering shoulders that only slightly tremble. Those small lips are almost entirely blue. Mick has the kid in his arms instantly, bundle of supplies left forgotten on the floor. Only a second after that he's heading for his truck. As he loads the tiny body into the warm passenger seat he tries to think about who can help. Who is the closest person that could fix this? Mick can only identify one person and prays to God she's around.

\---------------BREAK----------------

Mick isn't sure the truck is even in Park before he's running at the building with Chez in his arms. He curls around the kid and shoulders his way through glass doors. The alarms start instantly. He ignores them and heads for the elevator. Surprisingly it works. Frustratingly it stops half way down. Mick just barely holds in a roar of primal rage. Only the familiar voice of Caitlin holds him back, “What's going on?!” she sounds worried and suspicious at the same time

He holds out his arms a bit so whatever cameras are there can see Chez better, “He's half frozen Cate. I don't know what to do.” Mick's tone is just short of total panic. He lets out a slightly hysterical chuckle when the elevator starts to move again.

When the doors open there is a gust of wind. Chez is gone and Mick has a gun in his face. It's Ramon. The kid doesn't look angry. Just cautious. Smart. The gun makes a little humming noise as Ramon asks, “What happened?”

“I found him in a building on Vine. There was a fire but he fell asleep and it went out. I came by to drop off some winter supplies.” Mick lets out another funny sounding chuckle, “Too late for that I guess.”

Ramon's face is scrunched into a worried frown as he lowers his gun, “Sounds more like just in time to me man.” a short sigh, “Come on, lets go check on them.” they walk in silence for about half a minute before the kid clears his throat, “So...Cate.”

“What?”

“You called her Cate. Before, in the elevator.” Ramon points his thumb over his shoulder. His eyes refuse to meet Mick's gaze as he half whispers, “Does that mean you guys are still...whatever it is you are?”

Mick stops dead in his tracks. What he and Caitlin are is hard to define. Occasionally she'll have a hard day and call him up. He'll go over to her place, cook some curry, and make out with her a bit on the couch. From time to time they go on late night dates. It's far from what most people would call normal. But it's comfortable. Mick is bad at serious feelings. Caitlin is too wounded to truly trust again. This is the closest thing they can have. Someone to listen to the darker thoughts and hold you after no matter what, “Guess so.” he shoots the little inventor a glare, “That a problem?”

“Nope!” Ramon takes two steps back and waves his hands in slight panic, “What two grown adults do with each other is none of my business. At least as long as it doesn't effect the overall dynamic.”

Mick snorts, “You're so full of shit it should be pouring out your ears.” he walks away. A grin settles for a moment when he hears Ramon try to find a response and fail. That grin vanishes when he enters the Med Bay. Chez is laid on one of the three hospital beds. Looks like they redecorated since the last time he was here. Bit more put together, more equipment and stuff like that. That same equipment is hooked up to Chez's exposed chest. Caitlin and Barry are covering his sides in hot water bottles and heating pads. A quick gust of wind and a bunch of blankets cover the boy, “How is he Doc?”

“He's having a little trouble breathing. Quick set phenomena. Do you know if he has any medical allergies?”

“No.” Mick admits, “But I can tell ya he hasn't had any vaccinations or anything before. Chez isn't from around here.”

“Of course.” Caitlin mutters to herself even as she starts to prepare a few needles and begins shoving things at Barry for the young man to hold, “Because my life would be too easy if I had a patient file just this once. Honestly, I'm not even a real Doctor. Why is it always me.” as she continues to complain her brow crinkles in that way that Mick knows means she's concentrating. Her hands never falter in their administrations. Soon Chez has an IV and an oxygen mask. The machines say his core temperature is slowly rising. Mick feels like a giant weight has been lifted. With the lack of that weight comes a sudden lethargy, “Mick!” Caitlin calls out as he stumbles back and into a wall

“I'm good.” he tries to wave her off but she's right there anyway. Her fingers checking his pulse and poking at his ribs, “It's just been a bit of a few days is all. Not enough sleep.”

“I told you to sleep more.” she lectures as she leads him over to a chair, “The sleep will help with self control.”

“What about you?” he counters as she sets him down in a computer chair, “You never charge those stupid cuffs you think you need.”

“I do need them.” she snaps. Caitlin takes a deep breath and reaches into her shirt. She shows him a slightly glowing necklace in the shape of a snowflake, “I've got this now anyway. It recharges every time I go outside.”

“Since when do you go out during the day doll?” Mick snarks back

“Excuse me?” Mick turns to see Barry shifting from foot to foot. Still hard to believe this kid is the fucking Flash, “You guys still talk?”

“How are you surprised?” Caitlin asked, “You saw us kissing.”

“I just thought it was...I don't know...heat of the moment or something. I didn't think it was an actual thing.” he shifted a few more times, “What sort of thing is it?”

“We like hanging out and necking.” Mick relied bluntly, “It's something grownups do. You'll understand when you're older.”

Caitlin's giggles make Mick's stomach do back flips. Barry's sputtered outrage makes Mick grin.

\---------------BREAK-------------

Mick can't take his eyes off that chest. The steady rise and fall is the center of his whole world. He had never doubted Caitlin's abilities as a Doctor. Licensed or not she had a lot of experience. No better teacher in Mick's opinion. No, Caitlin hadn't been the real worry. That had been Mick himself. If he was too slow or too late he would never have forgiven himself. 

The sound to draw him from his own mind was not a pleasant one. Though it was very familiar. The sound of a hammer being pulled back. Mick raised his hands slowly as a voice with an English accent practically hissed at him, “What is someone like you doing here?”

“Visiting a sick friend.” Mick moves so he's more centered in front of the bed. Mick will be damned before he let's Chez get hit in some stupid crossfire, “Got permission to be here.”

“I highly doubt that.” Mick hates that tone. He's sure the guy behind him has a ferret face. The kind that he'd love to punch in the near future, “This team may have a few loose morals but I refuse be believe they have stooped to working with criminals.”

“Ain't working with nobody English.” Mick growled, daring to look over his shoulder. He was right. The guy was a blonde haired ferret, “Just got an arrangement.”

“Julian!” Caitlin's shocked tone caused the gun to lower instantly. Mick just watched as Caitlin stormed across the room in a beautiful display of burning fury, “How dare you point a gun at my patient!!”

“Pa-pa-patient?!” Ferret looked so shocked it was a miracle his jaw didn't fall of his face, “You treat criminals?!”

“I'm not treating Mick!” Caitlin snapped back, refusing to back down just like always, “I'm treating Chez!”

“Chez?” Ferret blinked and looked back at Mick

Mick moved now that the gun was lowered. The second the tiny body was in view the Ferret made a choked sound, “Is that...what?” 

“It's a kid moron. And he's sleeping so shut your damned pie hole.” Mick growled softly

Caitlin and the Ferret both sprouted blushes on their cheeks. Caitlin looked truly repentant while the Ferret looked frustrated and about to burst again. Mick made a decision. In one fast motion he snapped up the smaller man. One hand over the Ferret's mouth and the other around his waist. Mick ignored the kicking legs and muffled screaming. Caitlin followed silently behind them as Mick headed for the Speed Lab. Once he reached it Mick threw the smaller man forward. The gun was back, “How dare you handle me in such a fashion.” he made a motion at Caitlin who was still standing behind Mick, “Come here Caitlin. Where it's safe.”

“Buddy, you are really starting to piss me off.” Mick made a move forward but was stilled by a familiar hand on his shoulder

“Please don't hurt him Mick. He's just the new guy. He doesn't get it yet.” Caitlin sounded parts embarrassed, sad, and slightly angry. Her soft eyes turned hard as they pinned the Ferret to the floor, “And you should know better than to pull a gun without proper threat.”

“He is a threat!” the man argued, “He's on the CCPD's 10 Most Wanted List. There is an open warrant for his arrest. Not to mention he has a long history of violent crime!”

“He's not wrong Snowflake.” Mick agreed without repentance. He knew what he had done and so did Caitlin. They didn't have secrets anymore.

“He's here on medical business!” Caitlin snapped, “It's fine as long as it's not related to criminal activities.”

“According to who?!”

“According to Snart and Allen.” Mick said bluntly, “They got a deal. Part of that is not being dicks to each other outside the job. Right now I got a sick squirt laying in there after almost dying from exposure. So I'll let you two figure this shit out.” he turns and struts out without looking back. Though he does let his hand brush Caitlin's as he passes her.

\-------------BREAK-----------------

“What is this?” Chez uses his spoon to poke the green blob on his plate

“It's Jello.” Mick answers, “One of the few perks of hospital life.” Mick takes a bite of his own dessert, “It's better than it looks.”

Chez slowly brings a half full spoon to his mouth. The sound of pleasure and smile make Mick chuckle, “Yummy.” Chez starts shoveling the green treat into his mouth. Mick is glad he made such a large batch. 

A throat clears over by the door. Mick turns and his smile vanishes. The Ferret is back. Though he looks extremely cowed now instead of murderous. Mick doesn't ask why he's here. Instead he watches the idiot fidget in the tense atmosphere. Finally the other man cracks and says, “I came here to apologize.”

“Don't bother. You wouldn't mean it.” Mick turns back to Chez who has frozen with the arrival of a stranger, “Don't worry about him Chez. He's just a moron who pissed off the Doc.”

“Oh.” Chez returns to eating his dessert though with much less vigor. Mick is sure the small boy is watching the new arrival with his peripheral vision. Chez was never truly relaxed around new people.

Seems the blond idiot didn't get the hint because he crossed the room to stand behind Mick, “I'm not sorry I threatened you. You are a criminal. As a member of the CCPD it's my job to arrest you. What I am sorry about is doing it where _someone_ could have gotten hurt.” his eyes dart from Mick to Chez and back again

“Should always know what you're pointing at.” Mick says meaningfully, “Do it again and I won't be so nice about it.”

“You mean dragging me bodily across half the complex was nice?!” he sounds appalled by the revelation

“Yeah.” Mick gives his best feral grin, “And I was only that nice cause the Doc was around. Next time you might not be that lucky.”

“Because you are whipped yes?”

Both men turn to look at Chez in confusion, “Run that by me again short stuff?”

Chez blushes, “It is what Rosa called it. She says you are whipped when it comes to Doctor Snow.” with a slight bit of hesitation Chez raises one hand, makes a motion followed by a crack-like sound effect, and asks, “Like that yes?”

Mick doesn't get flustered or embarrassed much. He's comfortable with himself, his past, and most aspects of his life. It's hard to ruffle his feathers. But leave it to a damned kid too make Mick feel hot and bothered in his own skin. His cheeks start to heat up. Was it really that obvious? Had Rosa told everyone about that night at the park? Why did it bother him so much that people knew? 

Mick was dragged from his thought by a gagging sound. He turned to see the Ferret was now a light shade of green. His eyes were glazed over and he was making gasping sounds, “Oh dear Lord.” he half muttered, “Please tell me this is a joke.”

“What's a joke?” 

“That you and Caitlin are...are...” the man made a few aborted motions with his hands while his mouth flapped up and down

“Involved?” Mick supplied with a bit of amusement. This had to be the most dramatic reaction to that news he had seen so far.

“It's not possible.” the sick looked turned to one of heartbreak, “She's much too smart to get involved with such a complicated and dangerous relationship.”

Mick snorted, “You don't know her that well.” He leaned in a little closer and half growled, “And you never will. Got it?”

“I don't understand what...”

“Back off my girl.” Mick stated bluntly, “She don't need you sniffing around like a little lost puppy. She told me ya know? About how there was a new member for Team Flash. How smart and nice he was. How he bought her drinks.” the man gulps at the murder in Mick's tone

“Mick?”

Again both men turn to look at Chez. Mick blinks. He was so caught up in being intimidating he had forgotten about Chez. The boy was holding out his now empty plate, “Want some more?”

“Yeah.” Chez seemed unphased by their previous conversation. It wasn't really a surprise. The Rogues often had adult conversations around the children. Hard to avoid when you were dealing with their sort of life. 

Mick took the plate and left while saying over his shoulder, “Keep an eye on the Ferret for me Chez. I'll be right back.”

Of course the man was gone when Mick returned. Chez giggled and said, “He ran like a chicken.”

\-------------------BREAK-----------------

A week later Chez is welcome back to Rogue HQ with a big party. Mick decides to invite Caitlin. After a great deal of thought he had realized that hiding the relationship wasn't helping anyone. If Hartley's previous hints were correct it was actually making the others worry about him. And maybe if he started doing things like this that relationship could grow.

When Caitlin showed up in a modest blue dress he was happy for his choices. Seeing her dressed like that and smiling at him was worth any amount of bullshit this date would send his way. To his great surprise however none of the Rogues objected. Shawna and Mark were supportive. Hartley and Axel complimented Caitlin's dress. Lisa just beamed and hugged them both. Roy offered Caitlin a small nod and a handshake. He wasn't disapproving but Roy was always suspicious of the STAR Labs team. Len had the best reaction though. He simply smiled and handed Caitlin a card from his wallet, “Call us if you ever need anything Snow. We take care of our own.”

“Yeah!” Chez had chimed in while hugging Caitlin's leg, “We look after family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I hope it wasn't too terrible. If there are any major mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.   
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know with a comment or a kudos if you've got the time. And remember that I am always taking story requests. Just leave them down in the comments. Have a super day everyone :)


	29. Cracked Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cracked mirror shows you many selves. Which one will you choose to be?

Sam Scudder was confused. He had been for a long while now. His last memories were shattered as badly as the mirror he had crawled out of. His dreams would scream at him and the waking world would turn him around. Sometimes he knew what he was doing as if he had done it millions of times before. Other times he couldn't remember how to speak. He suffered from constant migraines and joint pain. Sometimes Sam could swear he saw cracks along his arms. As if he was about to fall to pieces.

One day, when the pain that was hunger burned in his belly, he met someone. Her words made him think he had probably met her before already. She knew his name. The only thing that Sam could ever truly remember. She was tiny, blond, and always dressed in sundresses no matter what the weather was like. She brought Sam food and stroked his head like she was petting an animal. Sam didn't mind. Though it was strange how she had had to take those metal gloves off first.

Sam began remembering things better after her visits. For starters he remembered the little girl's name. It was Trinity. He remembered that she came by every week with food and water for him. He also remembered that something had happened. Something horrible and painful. One day Sam caught sight of a date on a newspaper in the street. It felt wrong. Too big or something. After Trinity's next visit Sam realized what was wrong with it. Three years had passed. When had that happened? When Trinity brought him some clothing Sam remembered standing in front of a mirror. He had just gotten the suit he still wore to this day. It was far more tattered than it had once been. But the suit wasn't important. It was the girl draped over his shoulders in that memory, “Rosa.”

“You know Rosa?” Trinity asked as she put the clothing she brought down on a rickety chair in one corner of the warehouse

“You know Rosa?!” Sam was shocked

“Of course I do. She's awesome.” Trinity continued, “She helps protect me sometimes.”

“Really?” Sam can't remember Rosalind having too much affection for children, “Why does she do that?”

“Because she's like my big sister.” Trinity explained in a matter of fact tone, “Just like Thomas and Mitchel are my brothers. But Derek isn't my brother cause he called me stupid.” 

Sam has to chuckle, “I'm sure he didn't mean it.” Trinity is a strange girl. At least Sam thinks she might be. Not that he has room to talk. It's just that sometimes Trinity says things like Sam should know what she's talking about. Is that normal for a child? Sam asked, “Is your Rosa my age?”

“No.” Trinity said firmly, “She's 16.”

“Than it's not my Rosalind.” Sam explained sadly

“I thought it was Rosa?”

“That's what I call her sometimes.” Sam blinks, “At least I think it is.”

“I should rub your head again.” Trinity would say that at the oddest times during her visits. Sam was sure there was a reason but the answer always slipped away before he could fully grasp it.

\--------------BREAK----------------

Sam stares hard at the newspaper in his hands. It's got today's date on it. There is a full color picture on the front. The man smirking back at Sam from the page is so damned familiar. It aches and aches in the back of his head. This man, Captain Cold, was familiar. If only he could focus. But he needs Trinity for that. She helps keep his mind from cracking apart. But she won't be here until tomorrow.

A sound from the door of the warehouse has Sam turning. He can hear footsteps, a few different sets. A female voice says, “This is where she goes? Are you sure?”

“Sure I'm sure.” says a young male voice, “I followed her myself last week.”

“This place isn't that bad.” said another male voice, “At least it looks stable.”

“True.” the female voice replied

Sam didn't move from his spot. He just waited for the voices to get close enough. After all, this was his home. He wouldn't hide here. Or at least he wouldn't do it in the normal way. If these strangers decided to fight Sam would oblige them. Just as he did every time someone threatened his territory. With the power of reflections.

Finally the steps got to Sam's area and stopped. He had his back to them but could see shapes in the mirror in front of him. Children. They were all children. Older than Trinity but not yet fully grown. They were staring at him in shock, “It's rude to stare.” Sam grunted

They all looked slightly embarrassed with a dash of cautious. The oldest looking one, a girl with long red hair, stepped forward, “Sorry. We didn't mean to bust in like this. We thought this was our friends hiding spot.”

“What friend?” Sam asked without turning around

“A little blond girl with metal gloves.” supplied the youngest looking member. A boy with dark hair that covered half his face.

“Trinity.” Sam turned to squint at the children, “She won't come until tomorrow.”

“You mean she comes here just to see you?” the other boy, slightly younger then the girl, glared suspiciously at Sam, “Why?”

“I don't know.” Sam answered honestly, “I never asked. But I like when she visits. I remember better afterward.” he rubs at his aching head and shoots an angry look at the newspaper now laying on the ground, “I want to remember.”

“Dude, you got amnesia or something?” the youngest boy asks with a small frown

“No. I know who I am. I just don't remember it all most of the time.” Sam picks up the paper and folds it in half, “I'll find out tomorrow.”

“Does Trinity help you remember?” the girl asks softly as she takes a few steps forward, “Does she touch you?”

“She likes to pet my head.” Sam gives the girl a tiny smile, “I feel better after.”

“That sounds weird man.” the older boy mutters

“Do you think Trin is helping him or something? Like with her powers?” the younger boy asks the girl

“Powers?” Sam blinks, “She has powers too?”

“You have powers?!” all three children ask in surprise

“I am a reflection.” Sam answers simply. It's what Trinity likes to call him sometimes. She says he's a Reflection Man. Sam thinks he can come up with a better name once his brain stops fighting him all the time, “I move freely through the unseen world of opposites.”

“Ooookay.” The older boy puts a hand on each of his companions shoulders, “I think we should be going now.” he starts to back away, dragging the other two along with him

“Alright.” Sam doesn't really care if they stay or go so long as they don't bother him. He slowly gets up and heads for the corner where an old sofa sits. Once he reaches it he lays down and unfolds the newspaper. Staring at the picture again makes his head throb, “I know you.” he whispers to himself, “How do I know you?”

\----------------BREAK-------------

“Sam!” Trinity's happy voice echoes off the high walls around him, “I'm back! And I brought a friend. He really wants to meet you. And he brought burgers.”

The single word makes Sam's stomach growl loudly. He's only had one burger once since emerging into this fracture existence. It had been wonderful. Sam stands from the sofa and heads toward the sound of Trinity's running feet, “Sounds nice.” he turns the corner and stops, “You?”

Sam ignores Trinity when she hugs his legs. He's too busy staring at the man not far away. It's the same one who had been on the front of the paper. The one the public called Captain Cold. And he was looking at Sam with surprise and suspicion, “Yes, me. Long time no see Scudder. Looks like you've fallen on hard times since we last met.”

“We...know each other?” Sam's head throbs anew and he grunts, “I'm sorry. I don't really remember. I just know that I've seen you somewhere before.”

“I see.” the man's frown deepens, “I had heard you were having some memory problems.”

“From who?” 

“My friends.” Trinity supplied as she took Sam's hand in her metal covered one, “They said they came here yesterday. You met them right?”

Sam thinks, “Yes, I did.”

“Well Lenny helps take care of us all. He said he wanted to meet you.” Trinity's wide smile makes Sam relax slightly

“Oh.” he offers the man, Lenny, a small smile of his own, “Well it's nice to meet you again I guess.”

“Right.” Lenny's tone is as flat as the floor under Sam's feet. He offers a bag of food with one hand, “I'm guessing you're pretty hungry. Trinity says she can't bring you a lot of food.”

“She does her best.” Sam pats the smiling child on the head, “She's my little life saver. Whenever I go out I usually have trouble figuring out what to do. Things don't seem to fit quite right or something like that. It's hard to explain. But most of the time I come home with nothing. If not for this precious gift I'd be dead already for sure.”

“You should hold on to that gratitude.” Lenny mutters as he passes the bag over, “It'll serve you well in the future.” 

They all go back to the small corner area and eat mostly in silence. Once the meal is over Trinity slips off her gloves and smiles at Sam “Time for pets.”

“Okay.” Sam lays down on the sofa so his head is in the girl's tiny lap. He sighs as her fingers start threading through his hair. It's getting long now. The second her skin touches his scalp a calm settles over him. A cold shiver runs up his spine and into his brain where it seems to pool right in the middle Sam knows what to do now. He's had a lot of practice. He focuses on the thing he wants to remember. Specifically the stranger who is watching them from a chair not far away. Lenny is important to Trinity. He knows who Sam is. Sam has to figure out how they know each other. Why Lenny keeps looking at him like Sam will attack at any moment. The cool pool in his brain reaches out with tiny tendrils. He feels them wriggling and working through his fractured memories. And then he sees flashes behind his eyelids. A dark room with a few people in it. A bank vault. So much money. And then...

Sam's eyes snap open and connect with those of Leonard Snart. Because that's who this is. Leonard Snart. Best thief in all of Central City. A man Sam used to work with. Sam was a thief? Apparently so if his memories were telling him the truth. Him and Rosalind both. At least they had been until one bad night three years ago.

“You tried to kill me.” Sam said blankly, still processing

“I did.” Snart didn't deny it

Trinity gasped as her fingers continued to play with Sam's hair, “Why would you do that Lenny? Sam is nice.”

“He could be.” Snart admitted, “But he broke the rules Trinity. The sort of rules that help protect everyone.”

“Spent money before you said we could.” Sam's memories continued to fully form. It was like a flood gate had opened in his mind, “Just wanted to show off for Rosa. Why was that worth killing us over?”

“Because your actions put us all at risk. You were going to get Rosa a necklace from a fence we had contacts with. You went behind my back to make the deal. In turn the fence planned to sell you out to the cops. You had become a liability. It was either I convince you to lay low longer or...”

“I told you we were through.” Sam closes his eyes tightly as this new information mixes with his reforming memories, “I was going to leave you and do what I wanted. If I had done that we all would have been nabbed right?”

“That's right.” Snart stands and comes over to loom above Sam's horizontal form, “I did what I had to in order to protect my crew.”

“What about now?” Sam knew he should be enraged or terrified at his current situation. But Trinity's presence made everything seem like it was alright. Like the world could fall apart around him right now and he wouldn't even care. Strange how that sort of attitude helped put things in perspective.

“The game has changed a lot over the last three years Scudder. I've had to up my game. Get a whole new crew. With your new abilities you could fit in nicely. But only if you follow the rules this time.”

“What happens if I break them again? You gonna kill me?”

“I might. But you should know that your actions no longer only effect the crew. They effect Trinity and her friends too.”

“How?”

“Lenny takes care of us.” Trinity says, “He keeps us safe and gives us stuff when we need it. He's the best.”

“That's right. And if your stupid actions get us all put in Prison I'm sure you could imagine what might happen to them.”

Sam felt sick at the thought of Trinity in danger, “I understand.”

“So you feel like giving it a try than?”

“I have one condition.” Sam looked up at Snart and asked, “Can we find Rosalind?”

\-----------BREAK--------------

Sam had missed the taste of Rosalind's lips. He just didn't know it until now. Holding her in his arms was like coming home. He let tears of joy fall from his eyes, “Hey baby.”

“What are you doing here?” she asks as she clings to his new suit jacket, “I thought you were dead.”

“No time to explain just now babe.” Sam looks through the glass door next to them. Prison guards are already starting to flood the short hallway leading to this cell, “We have to get going. Just take a deep breath and don't let go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. As always I would love to know any thoughts anyone has on my work. Or if you have an idea for a story I would love to hear that too. Have a great week everyone!!


	30. If you like it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawna and Mark learn something important about their baby. Mark makes a serious decision with the help of a surprise guest.

Mark fidgeted in place as Snow looked over the results of the scans, “So?” he asked nervously

Snow smiled, “It's a girl.”

“Oh Mark!” Shawna cried happily as she squeezed his hand tightly, “We're having a little girl.” she already had tears falling down her cheeks

Mark couldn't fault her for that because his own cheeks were wet, “I heard baby.” Mark leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Shawna's forehead, “I'm just as happy as you are. With you as a mother we already know she'll be the cutest girl to ever live. And so smart like you too.”

“Don't forget strong like you.” Shawna remarked as she kissed his chin from her sitting position

“Well if nothing else I can tell you it'll be healthy. At least as long as you continue to follow my instructions.” Snow said with a soft smile. She scribbled on a pad of paper and handed it to them. It was a copy of the sonogram. The part that showed it was a girl was circled. Mark felt his eyes tearing up even more.

“Thanks for this again Doc.”

Snow blushed slightly but looked hesitant to respond. When she did she said, “Honestly I'm enjoying the experience. It wasn't too long ago I was thinking about having kids myself.”

Mark felt something cold grow inside him. He saw Shawna's skin go a bit pale, “Were you...” Shawna couldn't seem to bring herself to finish the question 

“No. But I was planning on it. Had a whole future set out. A good 10 year plan with the man I loved. And then the Accelerator happened.”

A statement that anyone who lived in Central City on that night understood. The consequences of that night were still being discovered on a day to day basis. And it wasn't just the people who turned into Metas who were effected. Mark had a feeling he knew what she was implying. Before he could offer his condolences there was a loud sob. Shawna was covering her face and bawling, “I'm so sorry.” she managed to gasp out between sobs, “It's these damned hormones.”

Snow gave a nervous chuckle while Mark tried to calm his lover down, “Really, it's not that bad. I've had a few years to come to terms with it.”

Mark spoke before his sense caught up with him, “Does Mick know?”

“Mark!” Shawna slapped his arm hard, “That is not any of our business!”

“Shit. Sorry, she's right.” Mark said as he rubbed his now sore arm. It really had been an incredibly stupid thing to say.

“It's fine.” Snow's cheeks were a bright red, her sadness replaced with embarrassment, “I've talked to Mick about my past relationships. But we've never talked about moving onto something so serious.”

“And there is no reason you should.” Shawna said bluntly, “You guys have only been doing the dating thing for a few months. Way too soon to be getting married.”

Mark felt a fear grow in his stomach. The thing sitting in his pocket suddenly felt white hot. Snow was giving a bit of nervous laughter, “Yeah, of course.”

“You need to unwind a little.” Shawna continued to say

“Hey babe.” Shawna looked up at him, “I'm gonna go use the restroom. I'll be right back.”

“That's fine. Me and the Doc can have some girl talk while you're gone.”

Mark just nods and leaves without another word. He's afraid that if he speaks any more he might start asking suspicious questions. Questions that do not have a time or a place right now. Mark finds some random room and reaches into his pocket to pull out a small box covered in jet black velvet. For a moment he just feels the fabric under his fingers. A single thumb runs up and down the middle seam. Finally he opens it and stares down at the ring inside. It's not nearly as fancy as most of the things they've stolen. It's a simple silver band with black engravings. The black swirls remind Mark of Shawna's smoke.

Mark hears a gasp from behind him and turns in surprise. There is a girl standing there. Mark has never seen her before. But considering the rumors of a new female Speedster in town it didn't take a genius to guess who she was. As surprised as Mark was by her appearance it was obvious she was feeling it more, “Who are you?” she asked in a low tone while her feet shifted

“Easy kid.” Mark didn't want a fight now. Not with Shawna in the building. Plus it would probably piss off the Doc, “I got permission to be here.”

“Great. That doesn't answer my question.”

Mark smirked. She was a smart one, “Name's Mark Mardon. I'm here for my girlfriend. She's in with Doctor Snow talking about our baby.”

“Oh.” she relaxed slightly, “I think someone might have mentioned that.”

“Sure hope so.” he muttered to himself

Her eyes drift down to his hands, “So is that for your girlfriend?” she points at the ring box

And suddenly all the embarrassment and doubt comes sweeping back, “I...” he clutches the box tighter, “I was thinking about it.”

“So it's one of _those_ rings?” her face turns softer and more understanding. She even takes a few steps forward into the strange lab, “Are you maybe feeling a little nervous about it?”

“Could be.” Mark shifts his stance and shoves the box in his pocket, “Why should it matter to you?”

Her cheeks go slightly pink, “Nothing really. I just know a little something about how important commitment is.”

“Commitment ain't the problem.” Mark says before he has too much time to think about this, “I've been with Shawna almost since the day I met her. She's the best damned thing that ever happened to me. Without her I'd still be just some asshole who wanted to destroy everything. Now I've got her, friends who I trust, an adopted son and a daughter on the way. It'd be stupid not to ask her to marry me right?!” the girl's eyes have grown wide and for a few silent moments she just blinks at him, “Right?” he prompts a little less harshly. He can't really blame her for being stunned. Mark himself is a little surprised at the outburst. This must be freaking him out worse than he thought.

“I can't answer that for you.” she says after a few more seconds, “It sounds like you care about her a lot. And also that you guys are already basically married. My dad says that marriage is just a piece of paper and an extra tax break. In my opinion it's about just being happy together. But if you feel like this is something you have to do than I would trust your gut. Only you know if this is what you want.”

The words are logical and heartwarming. But still something wriggles around in Mark's stomach, “I get where you're coming from with all that.” Mark assures the kid, “It just seems like such a bigger thing the closer I get to it. I tried to propose last week but I couldn't get the words out. She thought I had a fever cause I was so flushed.” Mark snaps his mouth shut then and glares at the girl who is trying not to laugh, “If you ever tell anyone that I'll shove an icicle through your heart.” he growls in embarrassment 

The girl sighs, “Look, it's really an easy question. Do you want to marry her or not?”

“I do.”

“Than ask.”

“It can't be that easy.”

“It is.”

“Than why is it so hard?”

“Because anything worth doing or having always is. That's what makes it valuable to you.”

“But what if I screw up!?” Mark practically shouted, “When I was a kid my parents loved the crap out of each other. Then one day stuff started changing. They argued all the time. Scared Clyde half to death with all of their stupid shouting. By the time they split up they could hardly stand to look at each other. If Shawna ever looked at me that way...” Mark gripped his hair with both hands in frustration, “God, I'm so mixed up.”

“Love does that to people.” Despite Mark's outburst the girl still looks amused. Almost like she isn't taking him seriously. 

“Mark?!” Shawna's voice calls out from not too far away. Shortly after she appears. Her eyes travel between the girl and Mark slowly, “I heard shouting.”

“It was nothing.” Mark assures her softly with a small smile, “I just got a little carried away.”

“Always getting so worked up.” Shawna chuckled and pointed over her shoulder, “Caitlin says I'm good to go. She just needs you to sign something real quick.”

“Yeah, sure, be right there.”

Shawna shoots one more look at the mystery girl, “Make it quick babe. We need to talk to Leonard about the baby's room.” without another word she leaves

“She is way out of tour league man.” the girl snorts, “Better put a ring on that before you loose your chance.”

Mark gets no chance to retaliate because the girl vanishes in a flash of lightning. Damned speedsters.

\-----------------BREAK------------------

“I like this one.” Shawna says as she looks around the room. It's on the third floor of the newly finished dorm section. The new HQ is coming along nicely. Mark's emotions swell in his chest as Shawna runs her hand over the walls. The smile on her face is so happy and peaceful.

“Shawna.” she turns to look at him with that same smile, “Do you know how much I love you?”

Shawna giggles, “Of course I do.”

“No, I mean really.” Mark takes a few steps forward and puts a hand on each of her shoulders. He makes sure they are locking gazes before he continues, “Do you know how much you really mean to me? What I would do just to see you smile?”

“Mark?”

“I love you so damn much Shawna. Every morning, when I wake up next to you, I just sit there and wonder what I did to get so lucky. Lucky enough to have a beautiful woman in my life who loves me. A woman who makes me a better version of myself. A woman who is carrying my child and wants to start a family with me.” Mark reaches into his pocket and falls down to one knee, “So let's be a family Shawna.” he offers the box

Shawna reaches down and takes it with shaking fingers. As she opens it tears form in her eyes. She makes a gasping noise and stares. Mark feels like time might have stopped. His lungs refuse to draw air. He's sure he'll suffocate if Shawna doesn't say something soon. And then he's on the ground with the little remaining air knocked from his chest. Shawna has tackled him and she is now kissing him passionately. Even though Mark can't breath he kisses back. He kisses back with every bit of love he has. Shawna pulls back just long enough to say, “Let's be a family.” before she dives back in for more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading! I hope everyone liked this. I tried to edit as best I could. Be sure to let me know what you thought with a kudos or a quick comment. I always take requests if you have an idea for a chapter. Just leave it down in the comments. I hope everyone has an awesome week!


	31. Sara 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second appearance of Sara Lance. This time she sneaks around Central looking for answers and maybe a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, no kids in this one. But I felt this was the only place to put it. Maybe when this is all over I'll collect the CaptainCanary chapters and make a separate story. Anyway, enjoy more of Len being emotionally constipated.

There isn't a lot that takes Leonard Snart by surprise. Coming to check out the new Rogue HQ and finding Sara Lance chatting with Hartley Rathaway was more than enough to cause that emotion. For a few moments Len just stands there with his mouth hanging open. Then those eyes move over to him and she's grinning. It's small and sassy with a wicked tilt. Len actually gulps once his mouth closes. He moves slowly forward as Hartley turns to see what Sara is looking at. The young man looks pissed, “Len, do you know this crazy bitch?!”

Sara doesn't hesitate to reach up and flick Hartley's ear, “We talked about the B word Rathaway.” she half growls but the smirk on her face takes out all of the threat's heat

Len looks around and notices a few spots of damage. Axel's booted foot sticks out from behind a nearby sofa. He sees no blood so for now Len won't panic, “You've been busy Canary.”

“Didn't have much of a choice. They wouldn't give you up.” she sounds more impressed than frustrated about that

“Of course not. They love me too much.” Len reaches out and pulls Hartley to his side, “Why don't you check on Axel while I see what this sweet bird wants?”

Hartley snorts, “Sweet my ass.” he mutters as he rushes over to the sofa

Len makes a motion to the newly finished staircase to their right, “Tour?”

“Lead the way.”

They go up the stairs in silence. When they reach the top Len motions around at the normal looking hallway with 5 doors, “This is the first floor of the dorms. It's got two bathrooms and three bedrooms.”

“Seems like a basic set up. All the floors above are the same right?” Sara asks, humoring Len in his quest for small talk

“All except one room. Let me show you.” Len takes them to the floor above and a door that is bright pink, “It's still a work in progress.”

When he opens it he hears Sara gasp. He can understand why. According to Barry the fact that Shawna was pregnant was Team Flash's best kept secret. Finding a newly furnished nursery was probably a huge shock. Len motions Sara forward and she goes without hesitation. Her eyes scan the light yellow walls covered in little suns and rain clouds with happy faces. The crib stands out like a sore thumb because it's pitch black with white swirls. A gift from Roy. Sara runs her hand softly over the polished wood, “Who is this for?”

“Peek-a-boo.” Len answers without hesitation, “She's about 5 month along. Just got the news it's a little girl. She and her baby daddy are getting married after the baby comes.”

“Congratulations I guess.” she turns and gives him a critical look, “You know I didn't come for a tour though right?”

“Of course.” Len closes the door and leans against it, “So, you have questions?”

“A couple.” Sara copies his pose against the opposite wall, “Let's start with what this other me was like.”

“Bad ass is the first thing that comes to mind.” Len answered honestly, “You were also strong. You'd suffered a lot of loss.” Len hesitates

Sara flinches, “Laurel?”

“Yeah.” Len takes a deep breath and rips this band aid off, “And me.”

“You what?”

“You lost me Sara. At least the other you did.” he can't look at her face anymore

“Oh.” a tense silence, “You mean these other versions of us were...”

“I don't think they got the chance.” Len confesses while examining his toes, “The other you made it clear there had been something there. But she also said that it's that something that got other-me killed.”

“Is that why looking at me makes you sad?” Len's head snaps up in surprise at the question. Sara just gives him a look of understanding, “Every time you look at me it's like you've let me down. But I'm not her Snart.”

“I know that.” Len assures her, “It's just that I can't help sometimes feeling...cheated.”

That causes a raised eyebrow and a straighter posture, “How so?”

“That's not important.” Len took a deep breath and tried to put a few of his walls back up, “So, any other questions?”

Sara frowns but lets the subject drop for now, “Why did you help Rene?”

“Who?” Len asks with a grin

“Wild Dog. The guy in Star City who you reunited with his daughter.” 

“Reunited is not the word I would use. More like gave them a chance to catch up.” Len shrugged, “And I didn't help Wild Dog. I helped a kid named Zoey.”

“Right. Because you have a thing for kids?” they both flinch at the same time, “Okay, wrong way to phrase that.”

“Indeed.” Len kicks off from the wall and moves in the direction of the crib. He looks down at the white sheets inside and let's his memories drifts back to the first time he had seen Lisa, “Did you know that I basically raised my little sister?” he doesn't wait for a reply before continuing, “I was the only one who would bother. Lisa's mother fell apart after the birth. Started doing drugs. My father was already a bastard by that point. Prone to random acts of violence and binge drinking. Not to mention dragging out a 10 year old to commit crimes. I've always known that life is tough on kids. And I also know I would have given my right hand for even a little bit of help back then.”

“So you give that help out for free.” Sara has moved closer and her voice is softer

“Not entirely free. I ask that they follow rules. No drugs and no trouble where you don't need it.” Len moves a few steps closer to her, “I've got a question for you now Lance.”

“Alright.”

“Why are you here?”

“You already know. I had questions about how you know me.”

“No, that's not the whole thing. If you just wanted that you could have asked Barry. We both know they already told you most of the story.”

“But their story didn't tell me why you look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you're sorry that you want to kiss me.”

“I am. I do.”

“Then why don't you?”

Len realizes suddenly that the situation is no longer in his control. He is almost chest to chest with the tiny assassin. Her eyes are burning with anger and passion that Len can't help but feel boil up inside himself. It seems all he does is blink. Just a simple half second of blindness. And when his lids go back up he's kissing her. Hard and deep and long. And he's not the only one putting in effort. A fire erupts inside him as Sara's hands take hold of his jacket collar. He tangles his own in her hair and tilts her head. The passion feels like it might erupt from Len's chest at any moment. Feelings that have no right to exist threaten to smother them both.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” The moment is broken. Len retreats as if he's been burned. His hands fly to the air and his head turns to see the cause of the scream. It's Shawna and Mark. Both look absolutely horrified. Mark appears to be the one to have spoken because he's breathing rather heavily and his cheeks are starting to turn purple. The Meta's eyes move to Sara and the anger is replaced with shock, “Lance?”

“Do all the villains in Central know my name?!” Sara snapped. Probably more because of the awkward moment instead of any real anger. Her hands go to the white mask on her face that does nothing to hide her identity from people who already know Sara Lance.

“Wrong Canary Mardon. This one hails from our own dimension.” Len explained

“Okay, great.” Shawna pushes Mark aside and glares, “How does that give you two permission to start swapping spit in my baby's future bedroom?!”

Len shoots Sara one more look before heading for the door, “It doesn't. My apologies Shawna. Won't happen again.” Sara follows without being asked, giving her own apology on her way. The walk down the stairs seemed to last forever. Len's mind whirs with memories and emotions from the last few minutes of his life. It almost doesn't feel real. The only thing making it so is the tingling of Len's lips. Len looks back over his shoulder. Sara is giving him a small, cheeky smirk. Her laughing eyes bring to mind an identical pair. Except those eyes had been filled with pain and regret. Len's stomach turns a little. He leads the following heroin to the front door and stops, “Alright, fun is over.” he opens the door and motions out of it, “Thanks for stopping by.”

Sara's expression instantly changes to almost pure rage, “Excuse me?”

“Everything alright here boss?” Axel is limping over to them. He's sporting a bruised jaw and a deep glare, “She giving you trouble?”

“And what good would you be if I was?” Sara snaps while taking a step toward him

Len has to give Axel credit for not flinching, “You took me by surprise. It won't happen again.”

Len notices that Axel has changed into his special shoes. He has no doubt that the young man's plan it so take Sara into the air. That would be his mistake. The second Axel laid hands on Sara he would be out cold again. Len got between them before that could happen, “We're good here Trickster. The Canary was just leaving.”

“Yeah. Looks like it.” Sara gives his shoulder a hard shove on her way past and a whispered, “Coward.”

Len ignores the burning in his chest and throat. It must be heartburn...sure, that's it. Len doesn't close the door until that white figure turns a corner and vanishes. When he turns he's confronted by not only Axel but Mark, Hartley, and Shawna as well. Mark looks like he wants to say something but is choosing not too. Shawna looks like she's already figured everything out on her own. Hartley and Axel look slightly betrayed, “Did you seriously just watch her ass the whole way down the block?” Hartley asks incredulously

“Better than him making out with her in front of you.” Shawna growls

“Seriously?!” Axel asked in shock, “That bitch knocked the fuck out of me and you decided to what? Making kissy face?!”

“Shut up!” Len is not blushing as he rushes out of the building and back to where his motorcycle is parked. He can always come back tomorrow when everyone has stopped overreacting. He's not the one with the problem. He's not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Len is so fucking damaged in my story for some reason. Wonder why? Who knows.   
> As always I appreciate the fact that you made it this far. Be sure to drop a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think. If you have an idea or prompt for a chapter just leave it in the comments below.


	32. Reflections in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors are like portals to other worlds. Turns out it's a small multi-verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Here is a little update for all of you. I'm working on a few other things right now and hope to have something else out in at least a week. In the mean time please enjoy this chapter based off the end of Legends Season 2.
> 
> Also, in the comments for the last chapter maricejayo asked me, "Me, me, me! Question. By any chance you have some kind of blueprint for the Rogue's HQ? The one I imagine is quite weird and inconsistent, and would live to actually move around, in my mind at least." I took a bit of time to write out how I see it in my head.
> 
> Okay, here we go. Have you ever been in one of those tall tower hotels? Like the kind that is hollow in the middle and all the room doors face a balcony pointed at the hollow middle bit. It's sort of like that except there aren't open balconies(cause that would be a weak point in defenses). One side of the building will be dormitories, which were described in the last chapter. They other side of the building will have a floor by floor set up for labs and other stuff that I haven't decided on yet. In the center on the ground floor is a set up very similar to the one from the original HQ living room except it includes a more open kitchen with a larger variety of seating options. The center ceiling goes up to the roof and is littered with Axel's patented “Sky Course”. The colors are whatever you want them to be unless otherwise specified(like the baby's room).
> 
> I hope that clears things up for some people. Anyway, on with the show!

“This has got to be the weirdest one so far right?” Nate asked as he looked around the large warehouse. The outer structure would indicate it was built sometime around the 1970's. The inside was far from normal however. Almost every inch of the walls and ceiling were covered in mirrors. The sizes varied as did the frames and designs. Nate was sure he even saw a few Fun House mirrors scattered around. Some of the surfaces were cracked. 

Amaya hummed in consideration, “I still think the dinosaurs are stranger.”

Nate approached a particular mirror in front of him. It's frame was a simple black plastic. The mirror itself was about 6 feet tall and 10 feet wide. Nate would swear it seemed to glitter. He let out a sound of surprise when a pair of eyes suddenly looked back at him. 

The guy in the mirror was handsome if a little rough around the edges. He was wearing a nice looking suit with no tie and an untucked shirt. His brown hair was a little shaggy and falling in front of the stranger's eyes. The same eyes that had taken Nate by surprise. Amaya is already at Nate's side. She looks just as shocked as Nate feels. The man who appeared in the mirror only reacts with a raised eyebrow of curiosity. He doesn't make any move to leave or attack. Just stays where he is...reflected in the mirror.

“What the hell?” Nate reaches out to run his fingertips over the plastic frame, “Is this some kind of holographic recording or something?”

Amaya looks around the large room, “None of the other mirrors have a reflection.”

Nate steps back from trying to pull the mirror forward, it's stuck fast to the wall. When he looks back at the reflection again he gasps. Another figure has appeared. It's a small girl, no older than 6. Her hair is long enough to reach her tiny waist and is the color of pure sunlight. Her green eyes sparkle as she looks back at him with a wide smile. One of her hands is holding the pant leg of the mirror man. She brings up her free hand and gives Nate a little wave. Out of reflex Nate give a small wave back. That gets a reaction from the man who moves so he's in front of the child. His blank expression has changed to one of suspicion.

“Hey Amaya, you and Pretty in here?!” calls a rough voice from behind

Nate turns to see Mick enter the warehouse. He's looking a little pissed off. It's not a surprise. He had made it very clear how much this place creeped him out. Nate opens his mouth to respond when an unfamiliar voice asks in shock, “Mick?!” The mirror guy is no longer inside the mirror. Neither is the little girl. Both of them are actually walking across the space in Mick's direction with a great deal of purpose. Mick has frozen mid stride, eyes fixed firmly on the little girl. The strange man stops a few feet from Mick and asks, “What are you doing here?” with a great deal of concern, “Did something at STAR Labs send you here?”

“STAR Labs?” Mick asks without taking his eyes off the tiny girl, “Why would I be there?”

“Because of Caitlin.” the man says as if this is something he's slightly unsure of. The man looks down at the girl at his side, “It's Caitlin right?”

The girl nods and gives him a big grin, “Yeah! I like Caitlin.” she turns to Mick and frowns, “How come you aren't with her? You'll make her sad if you don't go.”

Mick slowly crouches down until he's almost eye to eye with the little girl, “Hey Trinity, it's been a long time. You remember when you came to stay on the Wave Rider with me and the others?”

The girl, Trinity, scrunches her face a little, “What do you mean a long time? I saw you this morning silly.”

Mick sighs heavily, “Did Lenny never tell you?” the girl blinks, “Right.” Mick rubs the back of his neck, “So, right now, I ain't your Mick kiddo.”

The kick is unexpected but no less effective in downing Mick. The mystery man has good form apparently. While Mick is trying to regain his bearings the man has grabbed up Trinity and started backing away from all of them, “We can't be here.” his voice is quiet and slightly shaky. Nate notices there is something a little unfocused about those eyes that are now wide with pure fear, “It's not real. It's just a reflection. Like all those other places.” he lets out a grunt of pain and stumbles backward onto his ass. His head thrashes from side to side and he moans like a wounded animal. Trinity seems unaffected by all of these events. She simply reaches up with both hands and touches the temples of the man's head. He stills instantly. His whole body goes tense like he's having a seizure. Then he relaxes and goes limp on the ground.

Mick has regained his senses at this point and Nate has steeled up just in case. Amaya's hand hovers over he necklace but she hesitates to call anything forth when Mick makes a motion for her to stop. He's approaching the downed pair with caution but no hostility. Trinity is making small cooing noises as she strokes the head of the man holding her. The man's eyes are practically crossed. Mick kneels down next to Trinity and asks, “You alright squirt?”

“Yeah.” Trinity give a sad smile, “Sometimes Sam doesn't understand things. I help him.”

“That right?” Nate notices how Mick's focused on Trinity's hands and their movements, “Lenny know about you and Sam being friends?”

“Yeah.” Trinity smiles wider, “He made Sam a Rogue. Or at least he will be one once he's all better.” Trinity looks Mick up and down, “You aren't mine are you.” it's not a question despite the phrasing

“That's right.” Mick shifts until he's sitting cross legged next to the downed pair, “This is a different universe. You know what that means?” Trinity shakes her head, “It means this is like where you live but everything is different. I do different stuff than the Mick you know.” Mick gives Trinity a smug grin, “I'm a hero kid.”

“No way!” Trinity looks 100% shocked, “You love stealing stuff!”

“Still do.” Mick replies with a deep laugh, “Just not for myself.” he points at Nate and Amaya, “Those are my Team mates. We help protect Time together.” 

Trinity looks over at them and beams when she sees Nate, “You're all shiny.”

Nate de-steels with a sheepish wince, “Sometimes.”

Trinity looks at Amaya and her eyes sparkle, “Wow. You're really pretty.” she returns her attention to Mick, “Is she your girlfriend here instead of Caitlin?”

\----------------BREAK----------

It's a little unnerving to see the mirror man, Sam, move the way he does at the moment. His eyes are still crossed, his face still slack, but he's moving just fine. Nate has this horrible feeling that the cause is Trinity. The little girl still has one of her hands on Sam's head. When Nate asks Mick about it the other man simply says, “Just don't touch her bare hands and you'll be fine.”

Amaya and Trinity are getting along great. Talking about animals of all sorts and why they are so awesome. Mick keeps scanning the area around them for danger. Nate doubts there is anything more dangerous than the occasional dinosaur. He's yet to see any sign of other humans being around recently. Most of the buildings are just empty husks filled with nothing. Which just makes the question of where these two strangers came from all the more fascinating. Nate had tried to question the girl but Mick had put a stop to that quickly. Apparently they were waiting until they got back to the ship for that. That didn't stop Nate from asking Mick questions though.

“So how do you even know that girl?” Nate whispers

“Long story.”

“Its a 10 minute walk back to the ship.” Nate picks

Mick grunts and looks like he might be thinking, “She and another version of Snart got blasted into our dimension once. We took care of them until they got rescued by people from their home Earth.”

“Snart?!” Nate almost stopped moving when he heard that name, “As in Leonard Snart? The guy who until recently was trying to kill us?”

“Wrong Snart.” Mick shrugs, “Guess in their home dimension me and Leonard never got the invite to travel through time. Not sure what else is different. Didn't ask too much about it.”

“And what about her abilities.” Nate shoots another look at Sam's blank face, “What is she doing to him?”

“Not really sure on that one.” Mick admits with a small frown, “Snart always said to not let her touch your skin with her bare hands unless you wanted someone poking around inside your head. He was real protective of her.” Mick eyes the trio ahead of them, “Far as I can tell that Sam guy is too. Doubt he'd protect her if she was doing him any harm.”

Nate has more questions but doesn't get the chance to ask them when Ray and Sara come out from behind a building ahead of them. Ray lets out a sound of surprise and Sara frowns deeply, “Is that Trinity?” she asks

“Sara!” Trinity gives a big smile and then pauses. She turns to look at Mick over Sam's shoulder, “So she's not my Sara right?”

“Never was kid.”

“So that means...” her face turns bright red, “...oops.” 

“What?” Mick asks

“Nothing.” she still looks guilty but Nate is guessing it has something to do with an event back in her own reality. 

“What are you doing here Trinity?” Ray asks with a small smile as he comes over to pet her head lightly

“Sam brought us here.” she says in a proud tone, “He's getting really good at controlling his powers.”

“Powers?” Sara raises an eyebrow

“Oh!” Nate claps his hands in understanding, “Oh that is so cool.” he turns to Sara, “So, they came out of a mirror in a warehouse not far from here. And I swear I heard a theory once that reflections could be portals to other worlds. Like there is this big mirror world or something and you can get anywhere from inside there.”

“Sounds a lot like 'Through the Looking Glass'.” Ray mutters

Sara turns her attention back to Trinity and asks, “Is that how it works kiddo?”

“I think so.” Trinity shivers, “Mirror World is scary sometimes. But Sam says that as long as we're safe it's okay.” she looks at Sam and smiles, “He's all better now.” she takes her hand away

The only indication that she's relinquished whatever control she had is a stumbled half step from Sam and a little gasp for air. After a few blinks the man's eyes are once again correctly placed in his head. He looks around and asks, “Where are we going?”

Seems no one is going to ask about what Trinity had been doing. Nate would admit he was a bit hesitant to bring it up as well. At least not until he'd figured everything out. Sara answers Sam, “We're going to our ship so we can check you both out.”

“We're fine.” Sam starts looking around them, “This place is so strange. Never seen anywhere like it.”

“That's because it's not supposed to be here.” Ray admitted sheepishly, “We sort of broke Time a little.”

“Wow.” Sam looks mildly impressed, “That must have been hard. Sucks to be you losers.” he turns and begins to walk back the direction they had come, “I wish you the best of luck.”

“You can't just leave!” Ray protests

“Can too.” Sam argues without pausing in his steps, “Don't have any reason to stay. We were only out exploring. Now that we've looked around we can go back.”

“But I wanna see Jax.” Trinity whines

Sam stops walking, “Who is Jax?”

“He's nice.” Trinity's smile could light up a city, “He hugs me sometimes.”

Sam looks back at Nate and the others over his shoulder for a few moments, “Alright, but only for a little bit.”

\---------------BREAK----------------

Nate watches as Jax tells the little girl jokes. Their reunion had been something to see. Jax had picked the girl up with no fear and held her close. Nate tried not to feel guilty about being afraid of her. It was just so hard to imagine someone so tiny had so much power. Did she really know how to control it? She had certainly seemed in control when she was doing her thing to Sam. Though that man struck Nate as a bit unhinged all on his own. 

“This is wrong.” Nate looked over his shoulder and let out a yelp

Sam was looking at a pile of notes on Nate's desk, “Hey, those don't belong to you.” he tried to snatch the papers from Sam's hands but the man did a strange little twirl, almost like a dance, and avoided Nat's fingers.

“These dates are wrong.” Sam shifted from page to page swiftly. His eyes darted over them at a rapid pace, “It's like you're trying to figure something out. Twisting, twisting, twisting...” Sam trailed off with a smile

“What would you know about it?” Nate used the man's sudden distraction as a chance to grab his research. He hadn't told anyone how he was working on a way to save Amaya from her future. There was no way that this man, a total stranger, could have figured out his plan so quickly.

“I know a lot about Tops.” Nate can hear the capital T on that. It makes the following giggle somehow even more disturbing.

“Right, sure.” Nate opens the desk drawer and stuffs his notes inside, “Just don't touch my stuff dude.”

“Whatever you say.” that smirk is not reassuring, “Not like it matters to me anyway. Your world is not mine. Merely a reflection.”

“Everything good over here?” Nate has never been so happy to see Mick before

“Fine.” Sam frowns at Mick, “Where is your other half?”

“You mean Snart?” Sam nods, “He's dead.”

“Oh.” Sam actually looks a little sad about that, “That's a shame. He's not so bad.”

Mick snorts, “Right.”

\------------------BREAK---------------

“Nice seeing you again squirt.” Mick says as he gives Trinity a kiss on her head

Trinity giggles in Sam's arms, “You too.”

“Whatever.” Sam turns back to the mirror he and Trinity had come through.

Nate simply watches as the couple leaves. Despite the number of questions he still has Nate thinks he might miss the pair. They fit oddly well together. And although Trinity is still stronger than Nate thinks any child has a right to be he can't forget the sight of her smile, “She's a sweet kid.” he says to himself 

“Yeah.” Mick grunts with a small frown, “Sucks that she's evil.” he turns and starts walking in the direction of the exit

“What!?” Nate stops and watches after Micks retreating back. Nate narrows his eyes when he sees Mick's shoulders start to shudder, “Are you messing with me?” the shuddering increases and Nate swears he hears a snicker before Mick leaves the strange warehouse full of mirrors, “Hey, get back here and answer me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading everyone. Don't forget to tell me what you thought by leaving a kudos or taking a second to write a little comment. If you have ideas for stories please let me know in the comments below. I'm always looking for new story ideas. Have a great weekend everyone!


	33. Nina and Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes close to Len's heart. His actions cause parts of his character to come to light in the eyes of the CCPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have a busy couple days ahead of me. I wanted to get something out before then. Because of that I only read this through once. If you see any mistakes that are big or annoying please let me know.

It's raining the day that CCPD finds out there is more to Leonard Snart than anyone had ever imagined. 3PM on a Tuesday in Early April. Len is carrying a bag of groceries and thinking about what he plans to do with them in an hour. His pace is slow, easy, in absolutely no rush. He's also enjoying the sound of rain on his umbrella. Len turns his last corner to his destination and freezes. Black and whites fill the small side street. Len's half way spun around when his eyes see the ambulance. His eyes search the front doors of the surrounding brownstones. The only door open and surrounded by people is the one he had been headed for. Even as he watches he sees a gurney being wheeled out. The figure on top is fully covered by a white sheet. Part of the sheet, the part that lays over the center of the covered figure, is stained red with blood.

Shrill screaming fills the street as another figure is taken out of the house. This one is being carried by a police officer while kicking and screaming, “Mommy! I want mommy! Where's my mommy!?” the boy can't be more than five or six years old. His hair is so blond it's almost white. It hangs in front of his eyes as he thrashes.

The tiny figure wriggles hard enough to escape the officer. The second his feet hit the ground he's off in the direction of the street. Len is moving before he thinks. A dark colored van is heading down the street. The boy will run in front of it before it sees him. At least he would have had Len not dove forward and wrapped his arms around that tiny middle. The van passes harmlessly and the boy starts screaming again. The screaming stops when wet, green eyes land on Len's face.

“Lenny!” the child sobs. Small arms wrap around his neck and squeeze so tight that they cut off air flow slightly. Len holds the kid just as hard while rubbing his back.

“Easy Misha. I got you.”

“Hey!” a hand lands on Len's shoulder and he's spun around. The second the officer sees who he's got his hand on he shouts for backup. After that it's a matter of moments before Len is eating asphalt. Len can't really hear anything being said to him over the sounds of Misha screaming his name. The knee in Len's back applies more pressure as the officer who caught him asks loudly in his ear, “What are you doing here?”

Before Len can answer the screaming cuts off. He turns his head and sees Misha in the back of a blue Toyota. He's banging on the windows while a middle aged woman gets in the driver's seat. Len's blood boils and he calls out, “Stay calm Misha! We'll work this out! Just do what they tell you!” seems the boy heard him because his fighting lessens slightly. Misha is still crying but he stopped screaming. He presses his tiny hands against the glass of the window as the car pulls away. 

Len doesn't say another word as he's yelled at and pulled from the ground. The familiar face of Detective Joe West meets him once he's on his feet. The Detective's eyes keep trailing to the street and back to Len. He's probably figured out at least part of the reason Len revealed himself in front of so many cops. The Detective knows about Len's soft spot. Without a word West directs the officers to put Len in the back of a Cruiser. 

\--------------BREAK------------------

Len is a bit surprised when he gets dropped straight into interrogation. Being picked up like that usually meant he went straight to holding while they piled all his warrants on top of each other. He's even more surprised when Captain Singh himself enters the room with a thin folder and a deep frown. The man sits across from where Len is cuffed without a word. A few moments pass in silence before Captain Singh opens the folder and sighs, “Welcome back Mr. Snart.” he makes a show of looking through the papers, “Seems you've got a few warrants out at the moment. We'll deal with those in a little bit.” the folder closes and Captain Singh folds his hands on the table. His expression is deadly serious as he asks, “What is your relationship with Nina Stevenson?”

Len tries not to show how much that name effects him, “I've known her for a few years.”

“Professionally?” Captain Singh asks with a raised eyebrow

Len snorts, “No.” Len's eyes drift over to the mirror and then up to where a red light blinks on a corner camera

Singh takes notice and shifts in his seat, “Mr. Snart, nothing you say can hurt Miss. Stevenson anymore. And I promise that anything you admit too will be stricken from the record.”

“Nothing to admit too.” Len would cross his arms if they weren't cuffed too the table, “I met her when she was 16. She did business down on the docks entertaining the workers. Noticed she had a bit of bump so I decided to help her out a little.”

“And did that bump become her son Misha?”

Len swallows around the lump forming in his throat, “Yeah.” he starts tapping the table while his eyes drift to a random spot on the wall to his left, “I took her to the hospital when her water broke. Most terrified I've ever seen her. Crying about how she wasn't fit to be a mom. How she was too young and dirty and stupid. That's her father talking though.”

“You mean Gerald Stevenson?” Singh flips to the very back of his folder and pulls out an old mugshot. The man in the picture is 6 years too young but he's still a mean looking guy. Shaggy brown hair, cold gray eyes, and a nasty snarl.

Len glares at it, “That's the guy.” pieces start to form in Len's mind, “But he's in prison...right?” Singh's wince says it all really. The pieces form a picture in seconds, “When did he get out?”

“About two weeks ago.”

“Nina would have mentioned if she had been contacted.”

“She wasn't.” Len opens his mouth to start yelling when Singh continues, “They didn't have a phone number or address on file for her anymore. She never updated her paperwork.”

Len slumps in his seat, “Of course.” he can't stop a sad yet fond smile from forming on his lips, “She always did forget anything that didn't have to do with Misha.”

“He won't stop asking for you.”

“What?”

“Misha. He won't stop asking for you. He's doing what we tell him but he won't answer any questions or eat anything we give him. All he says is that he wants to see you or his mother.” Singh folds his hands together on the table, “Mr. Snart...I'm going to make you an offer.”

Len raises an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“You see, according to public knowledge you are a criminal. Some have even labeled you a villain. The papers in front of me however state that you are the next of kin for Misha Stevenson.” Len felt his blood freeze in his veins. When the Hell had Nina done that? Singh continued, “Now, as an arrested felon I obviously can't just hand him over and send you both on your way. But I am willing to listen to any suggestions you might have on who should take care of him. Also I'm offering the chance for a short meeting with Misha before we transfer you to holding.”

Len's eyes drift to the file sitting on the table. His mind is filled with hundreds of thoughts about all of this. The only thing, other than Misha, that rises to the surface is a memory, “How was your Halloween?”

Singh blinks and straightens in his chair, “I'm sorry?”

“Your Halloween.” Len repeats, “Did you ever tell anyone about it?”

Almost a full minute of silence passes before Singh answers, “No.”

“You should tell Detective Joe West.” his eyes drift to the door and back again, “Right now.”

Singh's eyes narrow. His brow furrows with thought. After a few moments he slowly stands, takes his file, and heads for the door, “I'll be back shortly.”

“Take your time. I'm in no rush.” Len leans back and makes a show of closing his eyes

The moment the door shuts Len's hands are working. He knows the police suspect Nina's father. With any luck they will have already caught Gerald. That man had always been a dumb drunk with a big mouth. It was a miracle he hadn't been arrested before Len came along and made the anonymous report that got Gerald locked away for child abuse. Len gives a dark smirk when there is a soft click and his cuffs pop off. The door to the interrogation room is even less of a challenge. Len takes a quick peek outside to make sure they haven't posted a guard on his door. They haven't. But there is an officer at the end of the hallway. They are currently facing away. Len isn't going to be able to escape the Station if he's seen even once. Good thing that isn't the plan right now.

Len takes a careful look at all the tags on the doors in this one hallway. He sees two other interrogation rooms. Each of those rooms has an observation room right next to it. Len silently opens the first one he comes to. The room on the other side of the one way glass is empty. Len takes a deep breath before he opens the door to the last observation room. He bites his tongue in anger. Gerald Stevenson sits just like Len had a few minutes ago. Cuffed to the table, eyes closed, and looking to all of the world as if he were at ease with his situation. Not for long.

\--------------BREAK------------------

David sees Joe almost instantly when he comes down the stairs, “West!” the man's head turns, his expression questioning, “My office.” David orders simply. Sometimes he likes how being the boss means giving orders and not explanations. David manages to close the door to his office behind Joe without slamming it, “Why would Snart tell me to inform you about my Halloween?”

Joe blinks, “I don't know sir. Is it relevant to the case he's involved in?”

“Must be. That man never does anything without a reason.” David sighed and leaned against the corner of his desk, “Last Halloween, when me and Rob came home from a party, there were people waiting at our door.”

Joe gave a hesitant smile, “Caramel Apples?”

David snorted, “Yeah.” he rubbed a hand across his face, “Three adults and four kids, all in costume, on our dark porch. They seemed like regular parents so we invited them in to wait for some apples. Once they got in the light...” David made sure he was making eye contact with Joe, “The kids were all dressed like Rogues.”

To David's surprise Joe didn't look shocked. If anything he looked resigned with a dash of amusement, “Is that so?”

“Yeah. And while strange it didn't really set off any big alarms. It wasn't until they were leaving that I got a good look at one of the adults behind the costume. It was Snart. He thanked me and left with a little girl on his shoulders.”

It's Joe's turn to sigh now, “I never caught Snart trying to steal a car.”

“What?” David was so sick of people telling him things he doesn't understand. He remembered the day Joe had brought Snart in on that charge. Everyone had joked for weeks about how Snart had been careless. How he must have been slipping. The only one who hadn't joined in the with the jokes had been Joe.

“I saw Snart and Rory at the Ice Rink with a group of kids. I watched them for a while. They were teaching the younger ones to skate. The older ones were perfectly happy to just go in circles and crack jokes when they passed. And you should have seen the resistance I got when I tried to arrest Snart. I was seconds away from being mauled by a bunch of preteens. Snart made them back off. I had to leave Rory behind.” Joe's hands fidgeted with the edges of this suit jacket, “Snart said that he takes care of those kids. All the Rogues do apparently.”

“And who exactly are they?” David asks

“The ones that no one wants. Homeless, runaways, the abused, take your pick. The things I've heard while working with the Flash would shock you.”

A cold feeling starts to grow in David's gut, “So Snart considers these children his family?”

Joe nods slowly, “Yeah, guess you could say that.”

“We know how Snart protects his family.” David's ideas finally form a full realization, “I left him alone on the same floor as the man who we suspect murdered Nina Stevenson.”

“Oh shit!” Joe's eyes widen as the same implications occur to him. They both head for the door of the office at a run.

They make it half way up the stairs before the yelling starts. Calls for back up. The sounds of a fight. David hears someone call for an ambulance. As they reach the hallway where all the commotion comes from one voice manages to be heard above everything, “HE FUCKING DESERVED IT!”

\-----------------BREAK--------------

Len glares at where his wrists are restrained to the chair. The leather straps chafe when mixed with the wool of his sweater. Though that doesn't bother him as much as his knuckles. At least they've stopped bleeding. He'd refused medical aid so he had no right to complain about the pain. Not that he wanted to. It was like the trigger for a wonderful memory. The memory of Gerald's face being bloody and bruised. The memory of pointless pleas for mercy from split lips. Too bad it had all been ruined by one nosy cop. All Len would have needed was another minute or so. Still, once Gerald was well enough he would be charged with Nina's murder and sent to Prison. A lot of things can happen to a man on the inside.

Len doesn't jump when the door slams open and Singh comes storming in. He looks as angry as the last time Len had seen him. When the Captain had been ordering some officers to restrain Len. Face red and lips pressed into a thin line, “Do you have any idea what you've done?”

“Attempted murder of a child abuser.” Len replied bluntly

The sound Singh makes is hard not to laugh at. It's a strange mix of an angry shout and some sort of barn animal, “Why did you do that?!” he slams both hands down hard on the table between them

“Like I said before. He deserved it. He deserved it for beating and raping his teenage daughter. He deserved it for pimping her out to his friends and making her earn money on the street for him. And he deserved it for not listening to me the first time.” Len leaned forward as much at the restraint around his chest would allow, “I'm the one who got him locked up in the first place. I let him know it too. Passed on the message that if he ever came near Nina again he would regret it.”

Singh looses a bit of his steam but his face is still scrunched into a scowl, “You realize there is no way you are ever seeing Misha again now right? That little boy who needed you one more time won't get that now. Are you proud of that too?”

Len doesn't comment on how it won't be long before Misha vanishes from Social Services. The second he gets his hands on phone he'll be calling Hartley to begin an already formulated plan. It wouldn't be the first time he had snuck a kid out of that system. Instead he just looks at Singh and asks, “So, what happens now?”

“I really don't get you Snart.” Singh says with a note of regret that surprises Len, “I'll talk to the DA and get back to you on the charges. Get comfortable.”

Len flexes against the 5-point restraints, “I'll try.” he gives the Captain one last smirk before he shuts the door

\--------------------BREAK------------

A week later Len is trudging into the new HQ with Mick at his back. The place is really starting to come together. They've just started construction on the wall opposite to the dormitories. It's where they plan to put the labs and gym area. But he's not in the mood to admire it right now. He's got one thing on his mind. Len spots Roy standing next to the kitchen island. The man's face is both pleased and a bit grim, “Hey Len. Glad to see you back.” his expression looses it's happiness as the Meta motions to the stairs, “Misha is upstairs with Lisa. He's been asking after you since the day he got here.”

“I know.” Len doesn't pause to talk more. Just heads straight for the stairs. Each step feels harder than the last. But eventually he reaches Lisa's room. He doesn't bother to knock before opening the door. Lisa is reading a book while sitting on her bed. Misha is asleep across her lap. Her fingers mess with the little boy's blond hair.

Lisa looks up at him and offers a sad smile, “Welcome back.” she gives Misha's shoulder a small shake, “Misha, honey, wake up. Lenny is here.”

“Lenny?” Misha mumbles as his eyes blink open. When he sees Len his eyes widen and he jumps off the bed with a shout, “LENNY!” The second Len's arm's close around the tiny body the tears come. Not just from Misha but from Len too. He had loved Nina. Watched her become a wonderful mother and a self assured woman. That was all gone now. All that remained was this small boy. Len vowed then that he would find Misha the perfect home to grow up in. Away from Central and all the horrible memories the city held for the boy. But right now he was just going to share his grief with the only person who really understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Another chapter that ends in tears. I need to try and work on some happy stuff. Anyone got an idea? Don't forget to drop a kudos or take a minute to write a comment.   
> PS To anyone who requested a story idea please be patient. I'm working on what I can when I can.  
> Have a great weekend everyone!!!!


	34. April Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues tiniest member finally arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....it's been a long time. Sorry about that. Sometimes life comes at you hard. But I'm back now. I'm going to try and get some more writing done on this story. I've also got a few other projects in the works so be on the look out ;) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> PS, Also be aware that from this point on the universe takes place after my side story In the Dead of the Night. There shouldn't be too much difference but some of the characters have been physically changed. For further details please consult the previously mentioned story.

“Mark, it's time.” 

“No it's not babe.” Mark says while checking the clock on the wall, “We've still got 5 minutes before we're supposed to go pick up the food. It won't be ready if we leave now. And you know how I hate when that old lady behind the counter stares at me. I know you think I'm just being paranoid but...”

“Not the food you moron!” Shawna screamed as she entered their room from the hallway. Her face is twisted in pain and her hands are wrapped around her middle, “The baby!”

“Oh shit!” Mark throws his magazine aside and leaps off the bed, “Okay, don't panic.” he reaches under the bed an pulls out two prepared bags. He slings them both over one shoulder and moves forward to use his free arm to support his fiance. As they head for the stairs Mark starts yelling out, “IF ANYONE IS HOME THIS BABY IS COMING NOW! I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!”

Before they reached the door to the garage Axel and Sam appear to help Mark carry the bags. Axel is also talking on his blue-tooth ear-piece. Sounds like it's Dr. Snow. Mark always knew Axel was smart. Sam looks a little shaky but more focused than usual. His eyes keep drifting down to Shawna's stomach as they exit the building. He looks so sad. Mark understands. Rosa had left Sam the second she figured out he didn't have a full mental deck of cards. As far as the Meta was concerned there was no hope for a family now. Mark spared a moment to hope Sam would find someone. Then Shawna groaned and his entire attention snapped back to her. As they load into the car Axel gives a status report.

“Doc Snow is getting her Med Bay ready. Looks like the Flash and co are actually doing their jobs tonight so we might have to work around a few capes.” the young genius supplies as he gets in the front seat of Mark's car. Mark himself is in the back holding Shawna's hand. Sam has chosen to sit in the spacious trunk of the dark gray mini-van, the bags held close to his chest.

Sam manages to look away from Shawna long enough to ask, “Did you call Leonard?”

“He's next on the list.” Axel answers as he starts the engine, “Everyone buckle up for safety.”

\--------------BREAK-------------------

Mark paces in some random hallway. It doesn't matter how far he goes. He can still hear the screaming. Shawna and Snow had decided not to use pain killers in case they messed with such a new type of biology during birth. As much as Mark wanted his girls to be safe he could hardly stand the sound of his loved one in so much pain. His instincts were screaming. That nerd Ramon had been by three times already to complain about the strange weather outside. Mark had responded every time with a rude gesture and a snarl. For a while Sam and Axel had stuck around as a sort of buffer. But they had been roped into some sort of hero business shortly after their arrival. When Mark saw Len coming around the corner he sagged in relief. Seeing his leader looking calm and collected was somehow grounding. For the first time in his life Mark actually reached out and pulled the other man into an embrace. Len hugged back. One of his hands came up to clasp the back of Mark's head firmly.

“You need to get a hold on yourself Mark. For your family. You won't help anyone if you destroy the city because Child Birth freaks you out a little.” though the words were blunt the tone was soft. Mark started to register just how soaking wet Len was under his fingers and against his chest. Ramon's earlier warnings sunk in fully.

Mark pulled away and took a deep breath, “Yeah, you're right.” another breath and a look back down the hallway toward the Med Bay, “Gotta be stronger from now on.”

“Damn straight.” Len walks by. Now that Mark is more calm he can hear the squelching of wet boots. He snorts. Len looks over his shoulder and frowns, “The only reason I haven't punched you for this is because of the whole baby thing. I'm going to change and then I'll be back. Promise to sack up in the mean time.”

Mark is starting to sense a little something else in Len's tone, “Are you pissed at me for something else?”

Len sighs and his shoulders sag. His expression is almost forlorn, “I had a date.” he waves a hand in the air, “Doesn't matter. This is more important.”

“Why?” Mark asks before he can stop himself

Len turns and continues down the hallway. He calls over his shoulder, “Because this is family.”

For a moment Mark can't breath. He just watches Len disappear around a corner. He knew Len considered the Rogues to be his family. Mark was sure Len would give his life for any of them. Hearing that that same loyalty was now being offered to one more tiny soul filled Mark with too much emotion. His vision started to blur and something warm slipped down his cheek.

\---------------BREAK---------------

Mitchel has almost as hard a time as Mark did once he arrives. A constant shield of shimmering green surrounding his pacing form. Mark watches the child with a strange pride. Though Mitchel had been forced to grow quickly by the harshness of life he had not suffered for it. Mark himself knew what that looked like. Anger, fear, and a lack of caring about consequences. He and Clyde had been poster boys for that. But Mitchel had become something else. The kid had become brave, loyal, and caring to a fault. Willing to face the fucking Military at 8 years old. Where Mark had once feared for the kid's safety he now anticipated Mitchel's future accomplishments. Having a little sister would only make him stronger. Just look what it did for the Snarts. A bond like that was something to be treasured.

Mick's large hand descended on Mark's shoulder, “Kid looks like he might blow any second.” the tone was casual, just an observation

“He won't. He has better control than his old man.” Mark replies with a smirk. Still, he moves forward, “Mitch, you good buddy?”

Mitchel stops and turns. His field sparks, “Sort of.” he admits honestly. His eyes drift down the corridor where the screaming still comes from, “Mama is hurting. But she's doing it so I can have a little sister. And that makes it okay right?” he looks up at Mark with confused eyes

Mark sighs and kneels. Mitchel's field drops as he embraces his father. Mark runs a hand through his son's hair, “I know it's hard Mitch. You saw the bad weather earlier so you know I freaked out a little. That probably didn't help you any. But we have to have faith in your mother and the Doc. You know how strong they both are. And once it's over we'll have a new member of our family to love and care for.”

The sudden silence is like a deafening noise all its own. Mark looks up and see's Mick standing next to them. They all turn down the hallway when no other sounds come. An eternity seems to drag on. Mark holds Mitchel tighter as he begins to think...

“WHAAGHAAAGHAAA”

It's the most beautiful sound Mark has ever heard.

\-------------------BREAK------------------------

She is perfect. That's all Mark can think as he looks down at the being in his arms. The head supported by one of his hands is covered in dark hair. He's never felt anything so soft. Tiny hands flail while the cutest nose ever scrunches up. Before she can start wailing another hand appears. She latches onto Mitchel's index finger and settles.

“She's so small.” Mitchel sounds awed

Mark just nods. He can't really find any words right now. All he can do is look down at this baby. _His daughter_. A soft chuckle draws his attention a few feet to the left. Shawna is finally awake. She's looking over at them with the most content expression. Mitchel looks over and beams, “Look mom, she likes me!”

“I can see that.” Shawna raises a single hand and gives a weak wave, “Come here baby.”

Mitchel barely hesitates. He's getting so big now he can hardly fit on the bed with Shawna. She manages to squeeze him under her arm none the less. Mark doesn't need to be invited. He moves so he's sitting on the edge of Shawna's free side. Shawna uses her free hand to stroke the baby's head in a lazy fashion, “She's gorgeous Shawna.” Mark half whispers

“Yes.” Shawna agrees. Her voice is rough from all the screaming earlier.

Mark just stops himself from jumping when a click and a flash come from his left. He scowls over his shoulder at the door where Len is standing. Even as he watches the modified man takes another picture with his phone, “That is going on the announcement card.” he proclaims proudly

“What announcement card?” Mark asks suspiciously, “All our friends live with us.”

“That is no reason not to give them out.” Len argued as he stepped forward, “We'll all want to remember this day.” he looked down at the baby in Mark's arms and his smile softened, “She really is beautiful Shawna.”

“After 15 hours of labor she damn well better be.” Shawna manages to croak out before she starts coughing. Mitchel reacts instantly by jumping off the bed and fetching a glass of water. Shawna beams at him while taking it. Mark's heart swells with pride

At this point Doc Snow enters with a chart. She's all smiles, “Well, all the tests came back perfect. Aside from an as of yet activated Meta Gene she's perfectly normal.”

“And there really isn't anything you can do to give us a little warning on that front?” Mark asks for what feels like the 10th time. He doesn't mean to pester her but it would just be so much easier to prepare if they knew what was coming.

Snow gives him an understanding look while shaking her head, “Afraid not.” she looks down at her papers and makes a little sound of surprise, “Oh, I almost forgot.” her cheeks are flushed as she asks, “What did you want to name her?”

“April.” Shawna rasps, “April Ash Mardon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more brilliant life has entered the world. And she couldn't be in safer hands. 
> 
> As always I look forward to seeing what you all thought. Comments and kudos are appreciated. (Also, just so you guys know, I'm going to start trying to respond to comments the way I used to.) And if you have any ideas for a story I would love to see them. Just leave them below. 
> 
> Have a great week everyone!


	35. 4 + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generation gaps can be irritating sometimes. Other times it's a chance to learn something new. Enjoy my first 4 + 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this at work over the last few days. I haven't really had much of a chance to edit it but I wanted to post it so bad I just couldn't wait. If you see anything super bad as far as grammar or spelling please let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

“What is this?” Len asked as he examined the thing on the coffee table

“You can’t be serious.” Axel comments with wide eyes from behind his computer desk

“I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious.” Len picked up the item and watched it move slightly. He reached out a finger to poke it but never got the chance when it was snatched from his hand, “Hey!” he glared at Axel who had left the computer station to stand next to the coffee table

“This…” Axel pointed one finger at the item in his grasp, “...is a Fidget Spinner.” 

Len snorted, “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Axel answered with a frown, “They are super awesome. Great for focus and entertainment. I can’t believe you’ve never seen one. These are totally up your alley.” Axel moved his hand in a snapping motion that set the device twirling. As it did so the ends lit up. Axel smiled in delight, “Oh, I like that.”

 

Len squinted at it. “Is that all it does?”

Axel grinned and started moving the disk like toy from finger too finger without disturbing the spin. He even brought the thing up and let it balance on his nose for a few seconds. When he had finished his presentation he beamed, “And those are just the easy tricks. You should see what the internet did with these things.”

“So it really is just a toy?” Len was still underwhelmed

Axel groaned, “Argh. You just don’t get it.” Axel wandered back over to his station, absentmindedly fiddling with the thing in his hand

\------------------------------BREAK----------------------

“What the Hell are you doing in here?” Mick asked in confusion as he observed the small gathering of teens. He knew kids liked to hang out in weird places but a science lab under construction was the last place he expected to find anyone.

“We’re catching Pokemon.” Rosa responds without looking up from her phone

“Snorlax to be exact.” Thomas corrects while drawing a weird pattern on his phone screen

Mick blinked, “I got no clue what those words mean.” That gets the teens to look up and frown at him. As one they roll their eyes and present their phone screens. Mick leans in and examines them. It looks like it might be a map of some kind. There are little avatars walking in place. Rosa’s is dressed in red while Thomas’s is wearing blue. As Mick watches something pops up on Rosa’s screen. It looks like a weird purple rat, “What’s that?”

They both turn their phones around excitedly. Rosa snorts, “Just a dumb Rattata.”

“Again with the words I don’t know.” Mick mutters

“How can you not know this stuff though?” Thomas asks in pure shock, “It’s been around for ages.”

“It’s cause he’s too old.” Rosa comments without looking up, “He wasn't around for any of the good stuff.”

“Is that so?” Mick growls. That gets the attention of both teens, “At least I’m not too old to know you shouldn't hang around construction without a good reason.” he points to the door, “Out!” he barks. Then he snickers as they flee like rabbits.

\-------------------------BREAK------------------

“How do you get pictures like this?” Roy asked in amazement as he went through the portfolio in his hands. Derek had recently taken to following Becky on her nightly tagging rounds. That resulted in the boy coming back every morning with pictures to print off from his phone. At first Roy had ignored it. Just another hobby the boy managed to pick up. Derek went through extracurriculars faster than anyone Roy had ever met. But it had been a whole month now and he had grown curious. The book Derek had been storing his photos in was supremely impressive.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked around a mouth of turkey sandwich

“These angles don’t seem possible.” Roy squinted at a truly impressive picture of the bay area. It looked like it was taken by hanging over the edge of Memorial Bridge. He certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

“Selfie Stick.” Derek answered before starting in on a glass of milk

“A what?” 

Instead of answering Derek pulled something out of his pocket and threw it in Roy’s general direction. Roy caught it and examined the piece of plastic with interest. After a few moments he realized the item was extendable. After that it didn’t take long for Roy to figure it out.

“This is amazing.” Roy said in slight awe, “The capabilities of something like this are incredible. The photos you took alone are proof of that.” Derek snorted in amusement so Roy shot him another questioning look, “What?”

“That’s not really how most people use them.”

“Then what are they for?”

“What does the name say Roy?” Derek asked as he polished off the rest of his early lunch

Roy remembered when Selfies had first become a thing. A horrible _horrible_ thing. As someone who had never had the eye for photography but respected it immensely it had made him a bit ill. Every Dick and Jane taking tacky pictures of themselves in ridiculous poses and calling it art. Disgraceful! To think they had invented a tool just to make such an action easier. The things people wasted their time on these days. At least Derek was using this thing for something better than narcissism.

“Here, check it out.” Derek popped up next to Roy and displayed his phone screen. There was a picture of Derek displayed there. He was pulling a stupid face while standing in front of a random hot dog cart, “My hair looked so good that day.”

Roy just sighed and walked away.

\----------------BREAK---------------

“This is the third time Lenny.” Lisa growled as they entered the HQ

“I know Lisa.” Len slammed his goggles down on the kitchen counter in frustration

“We can’t let this slide much longer.”

“I know.”

“And it’s not just Derek. Thomas has started…”

“I said I know!” Len interrupted as he dug for a beer in the back of the fridge, “But what do you want me to do about it? Until last week I didn’t even know Facebook had a function like that.”

` “How about you stop telling them when we’re pulling jobs!?” Lisa countered

“I don’t tell them anything.” Len said as he straightened and twisted the top off his drink, “That’s what’s bugging me the most.”

“Than how do they know when to show up and fucking stream!” Lisa practically screamed 

Len sighed and chugged half his beer in one go. He had been trying to figure that question out himself. So far none of his Rogues would admit to blabbing their secret plans. Yet the last three jobs had ended up being broadcast live online. Len wouldn't have had a problem with that except for the fact that Cisco Ramon had invented the Meta Alert App. The App searched all social media, including Facebook. The faster response time this got from the Flash put wrinkles in Len’s perfectly ironed plans. 

“Why don’t you just ask them?” Sam piped up from the kitchen island where he was lazily eating a sandwich

“We’ve tried.” Len sighed and took a seat next to Sam, “But Derek says he’s gotten a bunch of friends and views and stuff like that. Seems really important to him.”

“So what, it’s just a new challenge for you to work around?” Lisa asked in exasperation

Len sat up a bit straighter, “You know, I never thought of it like that.”

“Oh for the love of…” Lisa stomped off in frustrated ire

\---------------------BREAK-----------------------

“I really love this movie.” Sam muttered as he watched the pair of claymated figures on the television sing a sad love song

“It’s funny.” Trinity said happily. Suddenly the screen started to flicker and buzz. Trinity let out a squeak of panic, “What’s happening?!”

“Nothing to worry about peanut.” Sam said as he got off the sofa and approached the television, “The tape is just a little dirty. I’ll clean it.”

“Tape?”

 

Sam chuckled and popped the VHS out of the VCR, “You’ve probably never seen one before. People stopped using them before you were born.” he brought the black plastic over to show to his young ward, “This used to be the way we watched movies.”

“But it’s just a box.” Trinity poked at one of the tiny windows on the front 

“It’s what’s inside the box that matters.” he flipped down the end to show her the film inside, “See, this is where the movie comes from.”

“But there's no shiny part.” Trinity argued, “Axel said the movies are hidden in the shiny part.”

“These days that’s true.” Sam agreed, “But before everything was digital it was something called analog.”

“You mean like that snack Micky makes me sometimes?” Trinity asked excitedly

Sam chuckled, “No, that’s ants on a log.” 

“Oh.”

“Just know that this is what came before. The picture isn't as clear and the sound is a little lower but there is just something about watching a tape.” Sam could feel many happy memories of his childhood swell in the back of his mind. He pushed them down and smiled wide, “Here, let me show you how to clean the tape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. Be sure to let me know your thoughts with a comment or kudos. And remember that story ideas are always welcome in the comments down below. Have a great weekend everyone!!!!!!!!!!XP


	36. Halloween Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm not dead. Shocker, I know. Even though I haven't been posting I do still write when I get the time. Today I plan to drop more than a few chapters. Lets start with a long overdue Halloween chapter. There will also be Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year fics coming today so be on the look out. Not to mention a few other classic moments on what I think I'll dub Earth 40 unless that's already taken. Let me know if it is. I love anyone who still thinks I'm worth waiting around for. Hell, I love anyone who bothers to read this thing period.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

“This is so exciting.” Axel gushed from his place in the pews, “I’ve never been to one of these before.”  
“Just remember to behave yourself until after your first glass of bubbly.” Mick muttered as he adjusted his tie, “This is too important for us to screw up.”  
“Don’t worry Mick.” Rosa gave a wink on her way by their position, “We’ve practiced this enough. It’ll go off without a single flaw.”  
“Not with you helping out baby girl.” Mick reached out and wrapped a light hand around her wrist, “You look beautiful Rosa. Let’s make sure we get some pictures later.”  
Rosa’s cheeks flamed red and she giggled, “Whatever you say pop.” then she was running off to join the other teens by the church entrance  
“Can I get a picture too?” Axel asked with genuine curiosity, “I want to pose with her all bad ass like by the pond out back. I think we could manage to look like zombies if we tried hard enough.”  
“That’s one of those things you do after your first drink.” Mick sat up a little straighter as Mark walked by. They exchanged small smiles as the Meta passed. Mark walked all the way up to the altar where he met Len. The Rogue leader fixed the Meta’s pocket square and started speaking to him in soft tones. Mick chuckled as Mark nodded sagely, “Hard to believe that when this all started those two hated each other.”  
“What?” Axel asked in disbelief as he stared at the pair before them, “But he made Len April’s Godfather!”  
“Yeah.” Mick gives a little smile, “Neat huh?”  
“I guess.” Axel looks around and frowns, “So who are most of these people anyway?”  
“Criminal Underworld.” Mick checks his nails for dirt, “You don’t see it a lot with Lenny. He likes to keep things on the DL. But a wedding is big stuff. Time for everyone to get together and pay their respects.”  
“Wow.” Axel twists his face up in an expression of deep thought, “Does that make Len everyone’s Godfather?”  
“Guess so.”  
\----------------BREAK------------------  
“You look so beautiful.” Trinity whispered in awe as she looked at Shawna  
“Thank you baby.” Shawna checked her make-up one last time, “How is April doing?”  
Trinity looks next to herself on the bed where a tiny baby giggles and paws at the air. She smiles and wiggles her hands over the baby’s face, “She’s fine.”  
“Good.” Shawna takes a step back and pokes at her hair, “It still doesn't look right.”  
“Knock knock.” Lisa says as she scoots into the room sideways. Her dress is a light grey color that has a tutu shape near the hemline, “I brought you gifts!” she holds up a blue straw basket filled with tulips that have been dyed black. She also has something tied up in brown paper and string. Lisa’s face splits into a mile wide smile as her eyes roam up and down Shawna’s form, “Oh Shawna, you look magnificent.” Lisa sets aside her gifts long enough to give Shawna a light hug  
“I’ll look even better carrying these down the aisle.” Shawna picked up the basket with a soft smile, “I’m assuming the basket is my _something blue_ right?”  
“Yup. And the tulips are your _something new_. Roy picked out the color special. He said it was surprisingly easy to find black flowers.” Lisa giggled, “Guess he forgot that today is Halloween.”  
“You know how he is with holidays.” Shawna says fondly while eyeing the brown paper package, “What about that last one.”  
“Ah.” Lisa suddenly looks slightly hesitant, “It’s your _something old_. From Lenny and I.” The amount of attention Lisa is currently giving the window curtains isn't worth the paisley pattern printed on them.  
Shawna picks up the lump cautiously. With the greatest of care she removes the tape and paper until a small jewellery box is revealed. It’s the usual black velvet affair. Shawna opens it and gasps. There is a black pearl bracelet sitting on the cushion inside. It has gold and diamond accents in between each ebony sphere. Even though it’s well maintained Shawna can tell this item has been around a number of decades. She looks up at Lisa who has managed to finally make eye contact, “I can’t accept this.”  
“Yes you can.” Lisa insists, “It’s your big day. And Lenny...we...wanted to make sure you had everything you needed.” her eyes are starting to shine, “We’re all just so happy for you Boo.” a single tear breaks free and falls down Lisa’s lightly blushed cheek  
“Oh Lisa.” Shawna puts down the velvet box so she can embrace her friend. Shawna tries not to think of one other woman she had hoped would be here today. Someone who had helped her really build her family in the first place. But that person had vanished months ago with no warning so it was pointless to dwell on things like that.  
“She was sad.” Both Lisa and Shawna turn to see Trinity holding the black pearl bracelet. She looks sad with a hint of irritation as she gazes up at Lisa, “She had a lot of love but it was mostly sadness.”  
“That’s what I hear.” Lisa replies with a sniff  
“Who…” Shawna can’t bring herself to ask  
“My mother.” Lisa lets out a deep sigh, “Lenny says she was a great lady. Not as nice as his own mother but fine all the same. He says she was smart enough to hide her most precious possessions early on in her marriage. She left that behind when she disappeared. It’s all I have of her.”  
Trinity looked between the two adults before her and then offered the bracelet to Shawna, “She would have liked you I think.” she says honestly  
Shawna and Lisa are both crying now. Only the giggle of baby April brings them out of their funk. Shawna can almost forget the sad smile that had been on Lisa’s face as she tickles her daughter’s tummy.  
\----------------BREAK--------------------  
Len pauses just outside the back door of the church. He can smell the lingering traces of cigaret smoke and sage. Looks like the priest just left. That means Len won’t have anyone to witness what is about to happen. He takes a deep breath and says to the air, “Mitchel, I know you’re out here.” the alley remains silent, “Can’t stay out here all day kid. Parents are counting on you.”  
The sound of shifting bottles and cans accompanies Mitchel’s emergence from behind the recycling bin. Len takes a moment to smile at the sight. Mitchel had really proven to be a resilient child. And adorable in the little tux Mark had managed to find for him. It baffled Len that now, after all this time, the young man would have a problem with any of this. Just yesterday he had been bragging about being the Ring Barer. The tears are also a mystery. But Len reacts in the usual way by sweeping down to hug the younger form. Mitchel’s arms wrap around Len’s neck as the boy begins to wail.  
“Shh, it’s alright.” Len rubs the boy’s back as he stands and lifts the smaller form to his chest, “Tell me what’s wrong. Why are you scaring us all half to death by hiding out here?”  
“Because….I…I…” Mitchel just starts to cry harder and yells, “I LOST THEM!”  
Len doesn't need to ask what exactly Mitchel has lost. Instead he sighs and asks, “Where did you see them last?”  
“In the car on the way here.” Mitchel says while wiping his nose on his sleeve, “But I already checked and they aren't there any more Lenny.”  
“Well we’ll just have to retrace your steps.” Len starts heading for the door out of the alleyway, “Come on, I’ll help.”  
\-------------------------BREAK---------------------------  
“Where are they?” Mark asks anxiously as he shifts from foot to foot. His eyes scan the large room, drifting over unfamiliar faces in his search of his son and Best Man.   
“Is everything alright young man?” The old priest behind Mark asks in a kind tone  
Mark tries to return the kindness with a nervous smile, “Yeah, just looking for some friends.”  
“I hope they arrive soon. We only have a few minutes until I have to start the service.” The priest says with a worried frown  
Mark’s heart jumps slightly, “You mean we can’t wait? Even for a little bit?”  
“I’m afraid not. I have a funeral and two more weddings today. Very tight schedule.” the Priest gave a deep sigh, “At most I would be able to give you an extra 5 minutes.”  
“Not going to be an issue.” Leonard said as he appeared almost out of thin air  
“Where have you been?” Mark asked desperately, “You just vanished.”  
“I went looking for your boy.” Leonard said simply, “I heard that he had gone AWL.”  
“When did you hear that? Is Mitchel alright? What happened?” Mark felt electricity tingle under his skin.  
“Chill out Mark.” Leonard said while rolling his eyes, “I heard on the way to the bathroom. I found Mitchel out back. He lost the rings when he went to the bathroom. They’ve been located and everything is back on schedule.”  
“He lost the…”  
“We found them.” Leonard repeats in a softer tone, “That’s all that matters right?”  
Mark takes a deep breath, “Right.” he turns and looks at the doors just down the aisle. The archway has been decorated by black and white flowers wrapped around fairy lights. Mark knows that in a few minutes the music will play and Shawna will appear in a puff of smoke. It’ll be just like the rehearsal yesterday. Except this time Shawna will be wearing her wedding gown. And this time, when they walk out together, they’ll be married. Mark can feel a cold sweat break out on his brow.  
“Loosen up Mark. You look constipated.” Lisa’s voice says into his ear.   
Mark jumps slightly and turns. Lisa is wearing one of those horrible Bridesmaid dresses and grinning like a loon. It takes Mark a moment to realize what Lisa’s presence means for him, “She’s ready?”  
“Any second now.” Lisa confirms with a giggle, “This is so exciting.”  
The music starts. Mark turns and watches the smoke appear. When it clears his jaw nearly hits the floor. Shawna’s dress is a mixture of black, grey, and white lace. Some of it seems to sparkle in the mid afternoon light that filters through the church windows. The knee length hemline gives way to pure white tights. She’s carrying a bouquet of black flowers in a blue basket. Mark smiles because the basket, while traditional blue, clashes horribly with all of it. Shawna returns his smile and Mark thinks his heart might burst at the sight. She’s never looked more beautiful.  
From the archway behind her steps Hartley to offer his arm. Mark chuckles as the sight of them walking down the aisle together. Who knew wedding planning could bring two friends so close together.   
\----------------BREAK----------------  
Len leans against the wall while watching the newly married couple dance under dim lighting. The reception is a much more private affair than the wedding. No miscellaneous criminals for Len to show off for or the possibility of police busting down the door at any moment. Just his Rogues, both mini and grown, enjoying themselves.   
Len nearly jumps ten feet when a familiar rush of wind brushes his face. With a frown he pushes himself off the wall and heads for his room. His heart beats swiftly in his chest as he begins to climb the stairs. Len tries not to get his hopes up. It’s happened a few times in the past months. Seeing a flash out of the corner of his eye. Passing glances of a familiar head of brown hair. But it’s never been real. Because Barry Allen is a selfish wanker who decided to just sacrifice himself without a fight. Len had expressed as much when Cisco came to report the outcome of Team Flash’s Savitar showdown.. Mick had visited the grave of HR on the same day. The Pyro had actually apologized for being a hard ass and left a steaming cup of coffee atop cold stone.  
Len pauses outside his bedroom door. It’s slightly ajar. He pushes it open slowly and stares. Barry fucking Allen is standing in the middle of Len’s room looking sheepish, “Sorry I missed the wedding?”  
Len calmly enters the room and shuts the door behind him. He walks up to Barry who is having trouble maintaining eye contact. Len reaches out, telegraphing every move, until he has on hand on Barry’s shoulder. He waits until the younger man matches his gaze before saying, “You are a fucking idiot Scarlet.”   
Barry snorts and his eyes shimmer for just a moment, “Yeah, I might be.” to Len’s surprise he can’t hear the usual underlying guilt the Hero has a habit of carrying around, “I left the presents on the bed.”  
“Presents?” Len turns and sees a small pile of boxes on his bed. Each one is wrapped in paper that matches Boo’s wedding colors. He counts them, “Who from?” a suspicion goes up his spine  
“Well me, obviously, Cisco and...Caitlin.”  
Len frowns, “Take that one back.”  
“What?”  
“She cut ties with us. If she wants to make peace she comes herself.” Len tries to remain calm and not think about how Mick had been over the last few months. His drinking had increased, as had the pyromania. He had started spending more time alone and less time with the kids like he used to. No way would Len settle for anything less than that woman crawling on her knees begging for Mick’s forgiveness. Not to mention what Len was hearing about how Snow spent her time these days. Taking fingers and toes for the top bitch in Central’s darkest black market. A venue Len was happy to stay well away from unless it became an immediate problem.  
“Leonard, it’s not as simple as it seems.” Barry starts to argue on behalf of his friend  
“I’m well aware. Perhaps more so than any of Team Flash.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“You’ll find out soon enough.” Len takes a deep breath and manages a tiny smile, “All conflict aside, it really is good to see you Barry.”  
Barry smiles back, “Same.” and just like that Len is alone with one less present on his bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading as always. In case you didn't read the note at the top just know that there are a few more chapters going up today. I hope I can count on everyone to take a second to share their thoughts. Whether it's with a comment or a simple kudos I'd really appreciate it. I'm also still taking story ideas. If you have one just leave it in a comment below. Have a great one everyone!!!


	37. Give Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy goes out for some last minute groceries. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the Thanksgiving chapter. I hope you all enjoy!!!!
> 
> EDIT: I just noticed that all of my words are formatted weird. Looks like that's what happens when you use Google Docs. I'll see if I can fix that in the future. Thanks!

Roy has never been a fan of Thanksgiving. His house had always been filled with screaming and the smell of liquor during the Holiday season. After he had moved out at 17 things hadn't gotten much better. It just changed from too much noise to not enough. Cold and lonely days in low rent apartments with a can of yams. Roy knew things would be different living with the Rogues. There would certainly be chaos, that much you could always count on. Roy was also sure there would be laughter, fighting, and probably a war over the last of the stuffing. According to Lisa there would be a pinata as well. A tradition left over from when brother and sister had had to make due during the holidays. All of these thoughts filled Roy’s head as he walked down the grocery aisle with a last minute shopping list. Turns out Hartley had missed a few things on his visit the day before. Roy had driven around for half an hour trying to find an open place.  
Roy examined his choices for canned cranberry sauce and hummed to himself, “Should I get store brand or not?” he muttered  
Roy’s heart jumps into his throat when he hears a scream. He ducked down out of instinct, body tense and ready for an attack. Another scream followed by the beginning wails of a baby. Deep voices are half shouting. Roy’s ears twitch when the familiar sound of a pump action shotgun echos off the walls. Roy tries to remember how many other people he had seen when he entered the store. The wailing comes from a baby and her mother somewhere around produce. He thinks there might be someone stocking shelves a few aisles away. And only one cashier at the front. There might be others but Roy didn't see them. He looks around for a place to hide. Options are limited given the current environment. Roy slowly sneaks down his chosen aisle, ears on high alert for footsteps. Mostly he just hears the baby crying.  
Roy manages to make it to the pasta section before he runs across another person. It’s an old man, probably in his late seventies. A spilled basket of groceries lays not far away. The man is curled up and shivering. Roy drags himself across the floor and whispers, “Are you okay?” he doesn't see any blood but it’s always good to double check  
“Fine.” the man whispers back, his voice trembling almost as much as he is, “Just stumbled a bit.” he swallows hard, “Are we being robbed?”  
“No, I’m crawling and whispering because I like playing comandos.” That gets a muffled chuckle from the old man, “Just stay here. I’m going to go check it out.”  
“Are you sure that’s wise?” The man asks with genuine concern in his eyes  
“Probably not.” Roy admits, “But I’m not a fan of sitting around doing nothing.” he looks around and his gaze lands upon something useful. It’s a free sample table with a cloth over it that brushes the floor. He points it out, “Think you can manage to get under that table?”  
“I can.” the old man slowly starts to crawl in that direction. He pauses on his way past Roy’s head, “Be careful young man.” then he continues on  
Roy edges his way to the other end of the aisle. Once there he gets his first real look at the situation. Unfortunately that look involves the sight of a young woman laying on the floor next to a baby stroller. She isn't moving and Roy can see a small puddle of blood next to her head. Not far from her collapsed form is a tall figure in black wearing some stupid Halloween mask. Roy also gets a look at the shotgun he had heard earlier. From the way the man keeps shifting and looking around he must be keeping watch for whoever is at the front. Roy knows that there is probably a third person checking the rest of the store. He’ll deal with that if and when he has to. First he has to get a hold of that gun.  
Roy closes his eyes and concentrates on that special part of himself. It’s bigger and more powerful than it used to be. Spurred on by nightmares of small spaces and memories of of violent capture Roy had expanded his powers. It had taken several months to get any emotion different than rage. The first new effect had been fear, naturally. The poor dog Roy had been testing his powers on pissed itself while trying to claw and naw a way out of it’s large cage. Luckily the effects had not lasted too long. After that Roy had focused on more soothing emotions such as making others calm or happy. Len had thought it a grand idea. What better way to rob a bank than calm everyone down and simply ask for all the money? No one gets hurt and no alarms triggered. Of course these were still untested on anything other than the occasional street animal.  
“Time for a field test.” Roy mutters to himself as he slowly stands and turns the corner while removing his sunglasses. A gun is instantly pointed at him and the robber opens his mouth, probably to shout out a warning either at Roy or his fellow criminals. He never gets the chance because Roy makes eye contact and pushes. The robber goes stiff for a moment before his entire form slumps. The gun lowers and then drops from limp fingers. Roy keeps his powers active as he comes closer. Once he’s in range he picks up the gun from the floor. The stock makes a satisfying crack when it meets the robber’s jaw. Roy leans down while looking around, his free hand pressing fingers to the neck of the still woman. He lets out a sigh of relief when he feels a heartbeat. He looks at the baby which is now sniffling and watching him with big brown eyes, “Don’t worry kid, your mom’s alright.” Roy gives the baby’s tummy a little tickle and pulls the sun cover over the rest of the stroller seat. It’s won’t protect the baby from anything but hopefully it will help calm the kid down.  
After that’s taken care of Roy grabs the unconscious robber and stuffs him inside a cooler. For good measure he takes a nearby broom and wedges it against the cooler door so it can’t be opened from the inside. Now it’s time to take care of the rest. Roy heads for the back of the store, sure he’ll find at least one more robber. He checks every corner security mirror and makes sure to keep his finger off the trigger. His eyes will serve as a much better weapon anyway. Roy finds an unconscious teenager in the soda aisle. He’s sporting a similar injury to the young woman. His pockets are out turned and an empty wallet lies not too far away. Roy pauses when he hears a deep voice snap, “Give me your ring!” from the next section over  
He also hears the quiet response as he sneaks around the corner, “Please, it’s all I have left of my husband. I’ll give you anything else.” Roy peeks around the corner and sees a woman of about 35. She’s pressed up against the frozen pizzas and clutching her hands to her chest.  
Roy could take a shot and get the asshole in the back. But he might miss and hit the woman. With a growl he shouted, “Hey!” the robber turned and made eye contact. Then he screamed in absolute horror. The criminal dropped his gun and ran frantically down the frozen food aisle. A trail of urine followed him. Roy ignored the mystified idiot and went to the woman’s side. She looked incredibly confused, gazing after her attacker, “Miss, look at me.” she turns and suddenly she is crying into his chest. There are no words, only tears. Roy takes her shoulders and pushes her away gently, “I’m sorry but we don’t have time for you to break down.”  
“TREVOR!?” a shout comes from the front of the store. It’s followed shortly by, “BRADLEY!? SOMEONE FUCKING ANSWER ME!!”  
Roy slowly applied pressure to the woman’s shoulders until she was seated on the floor with him squatting down in front of her, “I know you’re scared. It’s perfectly normal. But I need you to stay here and try to be as quiet as possible. Don’t come out until you know for sure that it’s safe.” Roy felt terrible just leaving her there but he had other things to worry about.  
“TREVOR!?” the voice called again. Roy was almost to the front of the store when a new scream split the air. The male voice shouted, “Whoever is doing this shit should know I got a hostage up here!”  
“And you should know how out of your league you are.” Roy called calmly over the cereal aisle that separated him from checkout, “Do you have any idea whose territory you’re on?”  
“I don’t give a fuck man!” Roy heard a gun cock and someone whimpered, “Give yourself up or I shoot this bitch in the head.”  
“No you won’t. Not if you’re smart.” Roy paused for a few seconds for dramatic effect before he continued, “If you shoot her there is nothing to stop me from killing you. And trust me, if you _do_ kill her there is no way I let you out of here alive.”  
“And who is it that’s supposed to make me turn tail and run like some pussy?”  
“The Rogues.” It’s only a few seconds before Roy hears metal hit the ground and the entrance door slam open. He chances a peek around the corner and sees a lone cashier quietly crying next to her station. Now that the danger is gone Roy thinks about what comes next. Most likely that would be a lot of cops. Time to amscray. He makes quick work of recollecting his discarded groceries. Instead of stopping to pay he simply yells over his shoulder, “We’re even!” as he passes the cashier  
\-----------------BREAK------------------------  
“Holiday crime is always a hot button topic this time of year. But it seems that at least one crime was put a stop to over Thanksgiving and it wasn't the Flash. To the surprise of patrons and robbers a local Grocery store was saved by a member of the notorious Rogues.”  
“Notorious...I like the sound of that.”  
“Shush, she’s still talking Lenny.”  
“When three armed men entered Daisy’s Deals mid afternoon yesterday they thought they were in for an easy time. That turned out to be the wrong assumption when one store customer took it upon himself to put a stop to the crime. According to witness statements and camera footage that patron has been identified as Roy G. Bivolo, otherwise known as Rainbow Raider. Here is some footage of a daring rescue performed by the known felon with the use of his powers.”  
Roy watched himself scare the literal piss out of the robber on TV, “It looks cooler on television.”  
“Everything does.” Mick grumbled  
“While police say this act has no effect on the warrant currently out for Bivolo’s arrest his rescued victims have something different to add.”  
The screen changed to footage of the woman from the frozen food section, “That man save my life.”  
The old man who had hid under the samples table was next to appear, “He risked his life for us. He’s a hero.”  
The woman who had been knocked unconscious was holding her baby as she said with tears in her eyes, “I’m just happy someone was there to save my child.”  
“It was amazing.” the cashier who had been held hostage said with wide eyes, “The guy was all like ‘I’ma shoot this (beep).’ but then the other guy was like ‘Don’t you know where you are?’. Next thing I know the guy with the gun split and this other dude was running past telling me we’re even. Honestly, I’d like him to come in again. I got a couple free steaks with his name on them.”  
At that point the story wrapped up and the next one came on screen. Roy muted the television and waited. It didn’t take long for Axel to speak, “Dude, that is so cool! Does it feel weird being on TV for doing a good thing instead of stealing stuff?”  
“A little.” Roy squirmed, “It also feels kind of...warm.”  
“Yeah, that’ll pass.” Hartley quipped with a smirk, “Just don’t forget, we’re bad to the bone.”  
“Yeah right.” Shawna snorted while bouncing April on her knee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I love all you folks. I hope you let me know what you think with a comment or a quick kudos. Ideas are always welcome in the comments below. The next update should be in another few hours. Have a great day everyone!!


	38. The Legends Entertain...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity once more wishes to visit her friends from another Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I finally got my internet situation figured out. At least for the moment. So please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the Christmas Special being posted tomorrow.  
> Enjoy!!!!!!

Mick is shaving in his quarters when a face that isn't his stares back through the mirror.  To his credit Mick only jumps a little and manages not to cut himself with his razor.  Instead he just frowns, “Sam, what are you doing?” 

“Giving in to the wishes of my charge.” Mick takes a step back when the surface of the mirror trembles.  Somehow Sam manages to emerge with grace despite having to climb over the sink.  Then he turns and reaches back into the mirror.  It’s not really a surprise that Trinity is what he pulls out.

The moment she sees Mick her smile doubles in size, “Mickey!” 

Mick winces at the sound of the nickname, “Hey kid.” he pats her on the head, “What are you doin’ here?”

“I wanted to visit the Other World again.” Trinity explains excitedly, “I have lots of stuff to tell you about.”

Before Mick can come up with a response there is a knock on his door and a familiar voice calls, “You ready yet?  Breakfast is almost done.”

Sam’s eyebrow raises and Trinity looks happily surprised.  The little girl jumps from the arms of her guardian and scampers to the door.  She opens it and smiles widely up at Leo Snart.  In turn Leo looks taken aback at being confronted by a child.  His confusion only seems to double when Trinity wraps her arms around one of his legs, “I’m glad you came back.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be dead.” Sam states matter of factly

Leo’s confusion lessens slightly just as Trinity lets out a whimper and steps away from him with a shiver, “It’s not right.” she looks up at Leo, “You’re not the right one.” she repeats a little more firmly and with slight accusation

“How did you…”

Mick takes pity on the alternate version of his friend and grunts out, “They’re from another Earth too.”

Leo’s eyes widen in delight, “Is that so?” he crouches down to look Trinity right in her frowning face, “Well, I’m Leo.  I’m from Earth X.  Which one are you from?”

“Earth 40 apparently.” Sam answers while moving forward to stand behind Trinity, “Never heard of Earth X.  And I’ve seen them all.”

“It’s the black sheep of the multi-verse.  Mickey here calls it Nazi Earth.  Not an inaccurate description I’ll admit.”

Sam winces, “Tough break.”

Trinity slowly reaches out a hand toward Leo’s face.  Mick thinks about warning the other man.  But Mick also thinks this might be an opportunity.  He still doesn't fully trust Leo.  If anyone could smoke out any terrible secrets it would be Trinity.  So Mick just watches as skin contact is made.  Leo gasps lightly and shakes for a moment.  A few seconds pass in silence before Trinity takes her hand back, “You’re weird.” is the only comment given before the girl skips past into the hallway

Leo blinks, stands and slowly turns to Mick, “What did she just do?”

“Mind probe or something like that.” Mick shrugs, “She’s harmless.”

“Mostly.” Sam tacks on with a grin.  He offers Leo a short nod before following Trinity.

\---------------------BREAK------------------------------

Ray is Trinity’s first encounter once out on the ship.  He greets her with a large smile and a small hug.  Trinity instantly picks up on one important thing.  It tears her world in a way she hasn't experienced before.  She pulls back and asks Ray with shining eyes, “Where is Marty and Jax?  Why can’t they come back?”

Ray’s smile falls as Sam comes around the corner, “Marty...passed away.  Jax didn’t want to stick around without him.  He went soul searching.”

“What’s going on?” Sam asks when he sees that Trinity is near tears. 

“There were a few more...losses, to the team.” Ray explains without too much detail

“Ah.” is Sam’s only reply

Trinity shoots Sam a nasty glare, “You don’t care.” she accuses

“No.” Sam answers simply, “I didn’t know them.”

“Yes you did!” she shoots back, her little face starting to turn red, “They were our friends.”

Sam’s eyes soften, “They were nice to you.” he concedes, “I’m sorry you won’t get to see them again.”

Trinity’s irritation lessens but the sadness remains.  Before the men can figure out what to do Sara comes walking around the corner.  She takes in the whole situation before plastering a smile on her face, “Hey there Trin!” she calls before scooping the child into her arms, “Did you come by for a visit?”

“Yes.” Trinity sniffs but offers a small smile, “I missed you Sara.”

“I missed you too.” she heffs Trinity up a little higher and starts off in the direction of the Library, “I have someone new for you to meet Trinity.”

\---------------------BREAK---------------------

Trinity howled with laughter, “Do it again!” she cried happily

Amaya watched with a grin as Zari floated a small model airplane around the room.  Not only did it show an excellent control over her gifts but it was absolutely adorable.  The pair had taken an instant liking to each other.  Perhaps Zari saw a little of herself in the formerly abused young girl.  It was hard to tell what Zari’s reasons were most of the time.  Though if asked she would always explain it shamelessly.  Amaya’s eyes drifted over to the far corner where Mick and Sam were sitting.  They each had a beer and were watching Trinity carefully.

“I haven't seen this many smiles in a while.” Ray says from his place next to Amaya

“Children tend to brighten the mood.” Nate comments while walking over to them, “It’s amazing really.”

“Indeed.” Amaya looks down when she sees Trinity running over with a huge smile, “Yes little one?”

“Can you do the shadow trick again?”

“Shadow trick?” Zari asks as she walks over with a broken model in her hands, “What’s that?”

“Oh, I like this too.” Nate says excitedly

“Is something interesting about to happen?” Leo asks as he enters the room with an open smile

“Just watch.” Trinity says to everyone loudly before turning back to Amaya, “Okay, you can do it now.”

Amaya chuckles as she raises her hand to her totem, “Thank you Trinity.” Amaya decides to call upon the spirit of a Gorilla to start with.  The roars of the creature echo inside her head as her body swells with power.  But she can also hear several gasps of shock and one childish bout of laughter.  Amaya opens her eyes to look upon the faces of her audience.  Trinity is clapping and laughing.  Most of the adults look impressed but more controlled about it.  All except for Leo who has never seen this trick before.  Amaya knows his wide eyes are fixed on the massive shadow on the wall behind her.  Next she bonds with the spirit of a large condor.  That gets a chuckle from Mick in the corner.  

The game continues until Sara enters about half an hour later.  By that point the Team has started to shout out any obscure animal they can think of.  Even Sam has joined in.  His shout of, “Lionfish!” over the crowd makes Amaya smirk as she complies with his request.

Sara lets loose an ear splitting whistle to get the attention of her crew and company.  She beams and proclaims, “Lunch is ready.”

\---------------BREAK-------------------

Watching Trinity and Sam eat is a new experience for everyone.  Trinity has placed herself perfectly in Sam’s lap to eat her lunch.  Sam has split his plate into two portions, each prepared in a specific way for its intended eater.  Somehow they both manage to eat from the plate at once without getting in each other’s way.  Sam even knows when to offer Trinity a napkin despite not being able to see her face.  Nate thinks it just reestablishes how odd but perfect the pair are for each other.

“How goes life in your dimension?” he asks for lack of anything else to start a conversation with

“It goes.” Sam comments after swallowing a bite of sandwich, “Len is getting a bit stir crazy lately.”

“Why doesn't he just plan a heist?” Mick asks

“He’s been too busy with everyone’s personal stuff lately.” Sam gives Trinity’s fork a slap with his own when it reaches for his side of the plate, “Mardon and Shawna got married.  Flash is back from the dead.  Not to mention Len’s just gotten the hand of his bionic eyes.”

Mick’s fork hits his plate and everyone else just stares at Sam.  Sam doesn't seem to notice as he starts in on his potato chips.

\---------------------BREAK----------------

Len looks up when the mirror shimmers. A smile forms on his lips as Trinity hops out happily. That smile falls when it's not just Sam who comes out of the mirror. Mick comes storming out with a look of what might appear like an angry expression to most people. Len recognizes it as extreme anxiety. Len stands from his place at the kitchen island and steps forward, “Mick, what's going on? I thought you were down at the Bridge with...”

“Shut up.” Mick says stiffly as he reaches up and grabs Len's face. Len tries not to react too harshly. Mick's eyes meet his own and for a moment Len thinks he's about to be headbutted. A look of slight mourning replaces the anxiety, “It's really true.”

“Mick, what are you...”

“Take me back!” Mick snaps harshly while dropping his hands and turning to face Sam

“Hold up!” Len gets between the pair of them, “What is going on here?” he turns on Mick, “Mick, my friend, tell me what's going on.”

“You ain't my friend.” he snorts and looks away in a way that is almost bashful, “Don't know why I even bothered.”

“Maybe cause you already lost two teammates.” Sam says casually while pouring a juice for Trinity, “Or maybe because of Trinity.”

“Lost two...” Len's heart freezes in his chest at the implications

“They ain't your teammates.” Mick says thickly, “You aren't my partner. Just look like him,”

“I'm not sure...Oh.” Len blinked and looked a little closer. Mick looked a different kind of tired than he was used to these days. Instead of a sort of love mope feel Len got more of a recovering grief vibe. A slight step back had Len at a more comfortable distance, “It's been a while.”

“Yeah.” Mick still won't look at him. He's staring at the mirror

Something dawns on Len and he spins to face Sam, “You can travel between Earth's?” 

“Yeah, guess so.” Sam takes a large bite of fresh apple while pointing to Trinity, “Mostly I do it for her.”

“But all this time we could have been...” 

“No!” Mick snaps angrily while turning. A single thick finger almost pokes the tip of Len's nose as Mick starts his pointed argument. It's filled with names Len doesn't recognize, places he's only heard of, and it all ends with Mick saying, “So just stay out of that stupid shit will ya?” It's almost like he's begging

All that makes Len is even more curious. He looks the copy of his best friend in the eye and asks, “Why are you here Mick?”

Mick closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he speaks he does so slowly, “You keep doing this stuff Len. It already got you killed on my Earth. Got you mixed up with Nazis in another. And this you doesn't even have real eyes any more. I guess I just thought...I was just worried that...What I mean is...”

“Mick.” Mick blinks and his eyes soften slightly, “I get it.” and Len really does. If he had lost Mick and then heard all the other versions of him out there were being stupid Len might have a thing or two to say about it. Their friendship went beyond such a fragile concept. They were even more than brothers. Yeah, Len got it, “I'll try to be more careful from now on.”

Mick snorts with derision but his smile is genuine, “Yeah right.” he shrugs, “Not like there's much I could do to stop ya anyway.”

“Got that right.” Len slaps this version of Mick on the shoulder, “Now get on home before the Wave Rider falls apart without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much as always for reading. Please be sure to take a second and let me know what you thought with a Kudos or Comment. As always story ideas are welcome. Just put them in a comment below and I'll get back to you when I can.
> 
> Have a great week everyone!!!!!!


	39. A Not So Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One big happy family....yeah right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had to make some edits. It's not perfect but I wanted to post it anyway. I might update it later. I hope you all enjoy this incredibly late Christmas Fic.

“Why are we doing this again?” Hartley asks as he looks up at the iron gates

“Because it’s Christmas Eve and you said you wanted to spend the holidays with family.” Axel replied as he rearranged a group of boxes in the back seat

“I meant with the Rogues and you.” Hartley explained flatly 

“It’s about time I met them anyway.”

“They disowned me because I’m gay.  What makes you think they want me to visit for the holidays?” Hartley frowned when he saw a figure coming down the driveway, “I think security just noticed us.”

Axel stiffened, his hand going slowly for one of his coat pockets, “Would your parents give security permission to be...hostile?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Hartley squints into the dark and then relaxes as the figure draws closer.  He’d recognize that woman anywhere, “Stay in the car for a minute.  This won’t take long.” Hartley gets out without further explanation

He meets the figure at the gate.  It’s a woman in her late seventies.  Despite her obvious age she isn't hunched or shaking.  Instead she stands tall and holds her purse strap tightly.  Hartley expects her to shun him or scold him.  Instead she smiles and says with a slight Ukrainian accent, “It is good to see you my Hart.”

“Hey Sonya.” he taps on the bars between them with a knuckle, “Think you could open the gate for me?”

Sonya laughs, her grey hair falling in her face for a moment, “What do you need me for?  You are genius.”

“Yes.” Hartley tries not to look sheepish, “But I’m not here for trouble.”

Sonya snorts but her eyes soften, “You are always in trouble child.”

“That’s true.” Hartley throws his arms wide, “But I’m here to try.” he nods back at the car, “I brought someone.”

Sonya’s eyes sparkle, “You really do love to antagonize people.” with a grin she presses the button on the other side of the gate.  It’s for when people leave on foot.  It opens the gate fully for about 30 seconds before closing and locking them.  Hartley watches her walk out while waving Axel through.  Sonya takes a moment to give him a swift but tight hug, “It is good to see you well.  Drop by for tea sometime.” then she slips through just as the gate closes.

Hartley climbed back into the passenger seat with a half smile.  Axel looks like he wants to ask but isn't.  Hartley is grateful for that.  Sonya had been the Rathaway maid for 50 years.  She had been more of a parent to Hartley than anyone in his life.  He doubted anyone else would have let him in without argument.  Hartley tried not to cry as memories overwhelmed him.  He’d have to make sure they stopped by Sonya’s tonight.

Parking in front of the entrance steps made Hartley’s stomach do back flips, “Everything is going to be fine.” Axel assured with a wide smile

Hartley felt his unease grow.  It had been like that since Axel had sprung this on him an hour ago.  Hartley had tried to protest but Axel had been so insistent.  Now, with a wicked smile taking root on Axel’s face, Hartley wondered if he was missing some sort of punchline.  They walked up the front steps slowly. Hartley’s arms were weighed down by a bag of wrapped packages.  Hartley wasn't sure what was in the boxes considering he hadn’t had time to get anything.  Even if he had he probably wouldn’t have had a clue where to start looking for something.

Hartley took one final deep breath and pressed the doorbell.  Almost a full minute goes by before the door opens.  It’s Marvin, the doorman.  He’s a little younger than Sonya and has never liked Hartley in the slightest.  In fact Marvin tries to slam the door in their faces without a word.  The door won’t move though.  Hartley snorts when he sees the Sticky Bubble Gum piece doing the job of doorstop.  Axel doesn't even say hello as he barges in and shouts, “HONEY, WE’RE HOME!  MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Marvin turns and reaches for Axel.  Hartley gets between them as Axel examines a bust in one corner of the room, “Marvin, you really don’t want to do that.”

“Why?  Because he is your lover?” Marvin hisses between gritted teeth while his face starts to turn a light shade of purple, “How dare you disgrace your parents like this.”

“As far as I’m aware they don’t consider themselves my parents anymore.” Hartley replies evenly, “And you should not touch him because if you do you’ll end up in the hospital.”

Marvin looks even more appalled, if that’s possible, “You brought someone capable of violence here!?”

“Marvin, you misunderstand me.” Hartley let’s his blank face become murderous for a few moments, “He’s not the one you have to worry about.  Because I’m the one who’ll beat you if you step out of line.”

“Hartley!” only years of hearing that tone prevented Hartley from jumping.  Instead he just turned to see his parents at the top of the entryway stairs.  His mother is dressed casually for herself.  That is to say she was wearing a dress worth several thousand and only had her hair up in a ponytail instead of trailing down her shoulders.  Her only makeup was a light coral blush with matching lipstick.  His father looked the same as always.  A bespoke suit, slicked back hair, and a large frown. 

“Hello.” Hartley said as his blank mask slid back into place

Axel was much more enthusiastic about it all.  With a wide smile Axel bound over to the bottom of the stairs.  He offered a small bow and a cheeky smile to the Rathaway couple, “Hello there.  My name is Axel.  I’m your son’s partner.  It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Osgood Rathaway looked at Axel like he was offended by the very idea of him existing, “I have no son.” he half whispers with rage, “Now get out of my home.”

“But we came all this way.” Axel argues while Hartley comes to stand at his right shoulder, “And we brought gifts.” Axel takes the bag from Hartley and presents it like a holy offering

While Osgood still looked infuriated Rachel looked slightly curious.  Hartley’s mom had always been more diplomatically inclined than his father.  It’s probably for that reason that she steps forward and asks, “Did you really?”

“Yeah!” Axel’s smile widens now that he has an opening, “I made sure to get things that you would like.  But you’ll only know what those things are if you let us stay.” he wiggles his eyebrows enticingly

Rachel let a small smile form at the corner of her mouth, “Well, that is hard to pass up.”

“Rachel, what are you…”

“Osgood.” her husband snaps his mouth shut, “They are here for Christmas.” her tone is pointed and gives no room for argument, “We’ll take a drink in the parlor.” she addresses Hartley and Axel, “And your timing couldn't be better.  Dinner will be ready in a little under an hour.”

“Sounds great!” Axel starts looking around wildly, “Where do we go?”

“This way.” Hartley says while taking Axel’s free hand to lead him.  He thinks he hears his father almost growl.

The next few minutes pass alright.  Axel has placed the gifts they brought under the large tree near by.  Rachel has asked Marvin to bring them dinner when it’s ready.  And Osgood is slowly pouring drinks in the corner.  He’s even polite enough to ask Axel if he wants ice or not.  It’s only when Axel replies, “I’ll have ice.  My guest won’t though.” 

Hartley’s uneasy suspicions begin to take root again.  Osgood pauses in his work while Rachel asks, “Oh, is there someone else coming?” her smile is strained but no less pleasant

“Yup.” Axel pops his P loudly.  He gives a little chuckle and explains, “See, my gift to Hartley this year is to spend the time as a family.  So I figured I’d invite mine too.”

Hartley felt a little cold all of a sudden, “He’s in jail Axel.” Hartley states, not caring how his parents go a half shade paler

“He was.” Axel walked over to Osgood and took his finished drink, “He broke out about an hour ago.  He was really excited when I told him about the party.” Axel practically glows with excitement, “He promised to be on his best behavior.”

“Who exactly is your father Axel.” Rachel asks in a slightly shaking voice

“James Jesse.” Axel says like it’s nothing all that important

The Rathaway elders both freeze stiff.  Hartley knows that his parents were around when Jesse was in his prime.  He was sure they both remembered that name.  Before Hartley can think of anything to say to stop his parents calling the police there is a yell from the front entrance.  Hartley moves first.  Whatever Jesse is up to, and he has no doubt that it is indeed Jesse, Hartley won’t let anyone in this house get hurt.  At least not until they gave him a reason.  Hartley skidded to a stop and stared.  Marvin was on his back, eyes closed.  One of his hands looked slightly burned but he was otherwise unharmed and breathing.  Jesse was standing over the man straightening his jacket.  Jesse looked up at Hartley and shrugged, “I told him not to touch me.  Not my fault he didn’t wait for me to explain about the taser feature on the lapels.”

“MARVIN!” Rachel Osborn shouts in alarm as she stands just behind Hartley.  It’s clear she wants to go to her long faithful servant but is terrified of getting closer to Jesse

Hartley decides to take control.  He offers Jesse a smile, “It’s not a problem.  Marvin always was a bit pushy.”

“I should say so.” Jesse huffs before grinning, “Not to worry, all is forgiven.”

“That’s great.” Hartley comes forward and takes hold of Jesse’s hand, “I’m Hartley by the way.  I think it’s great we finally get to meet.”

“As do I my dear boy!” Jesse proclaims with glee.  He takes his hand from Hartley and swings an entire arm over the younger man’s shoulders, “It’s the first time I’m meeting one of my son’s boyfriends.  Such a wonderful part of fatherhood that I never got to participate in due to unnecessary legal force.”

“So I’ve heard.” Hartley comments while leading Jesse away from the Entrance.  He waves at his mother, letting her know it’s safe to approach now.  When they reach the Parlor Axel and Osgood are sitting in silence.  Axel is content to watch the fire.  Osgood had had his eyes fixed on the door.  Upon seeing Jesse Osgood stood and hunched.  He was clearly ready for some form of confrontation, that much was obvious.

What he probably didn't expect was Jesse rushing across the room to shake his hand and proudly proclaim, “So, you’re my future Brother-in-Law huh?  Guess I could have done worse.” after which he laughed for a few seconds before asking, “Got any drinks?  I’ve worked up quite a thirst.”

“Oh, over here pop!” Axel half cried excitedly as he stood 

“AXEL!” Jesse once more scampered across the room.  His arms wrapped around Axel’s chest and pulled him close, “It’s good to see you my boy.”

  “You too.” they pull apart and Axel offers Jesse his drink which was sitting on a nearby table, “What happened out in the hallway?”

“That butler man tried to take my coat before I could disarm it.” Jesse chuckled 

“He was probably trying to throw you out.” Osgood muttered into his drink

Jesse’s shoulders stiffened.  Luckily Rachel reentered the room before anything could come of it, “Marvin has turned in for the night.” her voice is strained so hard it almost creeks, “But dinner won’t need much more than time to cook.  We can start plating it up in about half an hour.”

“That’s great to hear.” Jesse says with a wide smile, “I’ve been looking forward to a home cooked meal.  Prison food is terrible.”

“Preach.” Axel says while raising his glass in agreement

Hartley cleared his throat, “Sounds great.” he musters up a smile while indicating the tree, “Should we open presents now or after we eat?”

“Now, now, now!” the Trickster father and son duo proclaim happily.  Seeing the pair act so childishly brings a soft smile to Hartley’s lips.  That falls when he glances at his parents.  They look a mixture of physically sick and mentally traumatized.  Hartley knew he shouldn't feel sympathy for the people who helped ruin his life but they were still the people who gave it to him.  Maybe he should try and do something to make it all easier.

“I’ll hand out the gifts.” Hartley volunteers.  He walks over to the tree and spots the usual wrapping paper used by the Rathaway family.  He picks one up and examines the tag.  He turns to Rachel with a small smile, “This one's for you.”

Rachel takes it and gives her husband a smile once she reads the tag.  Inside the smallish box is a pair of earrings made of almost nothing but Emerald.  Rachel’s favorite color has always been green. Hartley is about to comment on that when he hears a tiny click. It's the sort of sound most people wouldn't hear. But Hartley has been practicing with his implants. Subtly he reaches up and fiddles with his ear. 

The sound of mice in the walls. The soft hum of electricity in the light bulbs. The wood in the fireplace gives several loud pops that make Hartley wince. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe he didn't really hear...there it is again. That clicking sound that could almost be metal on plastic. There was even a little sound on the very end of the click that could be something adjusting itself. A camera! Hartley's eyes skim the room until the noise comes again. This time Hartley sees a small flash in one of the windows.

“HEY!” he shouts angrily while charging at the window. The next few minutes are mostly a blur. Hartley remembers jumping out the window. He vaguly recalls he's not alone as he chases the figure across the darkened lawn. When he finally catches the mystery peeper Hartley gets a bit aggressive. When Axel catches up he rips Hartley away so they can both examine what has been caught. It's a man in a black trench coat and black clothing. A high quality camera, now broken and useless, hangs from around the man's neck. He's groaning in soft pain while holding his face. Hartley is sure he's at least broken the man's nose. He hisses a word that hasn't effected him in years, “Paparazzi.”

“Looks like a Peeping Tom to me.” Axel's expression fills Hartley with a familiar thrill. That sharp curve, the way his eyes sparkle, Axel wants to cause some pain. For a few moments Hartley's face surely matches.

“HARTLEY!” Hartley starts and turns. Osgood is running across the lawn with more speed than his frame would indicate. As he draws closer Hartley sees the familiar infuriated expression he grew up with, “What on Earth are you...” he spots the intruder and stops, “Who is that?”

“I think I remember this one being named Jimmy a few years ago.” Hartley snarls as he reaches down to grab the man by his shirt front, “He's the one who got that picture of you slapping me one time.”

While Osgood is busy blustering about how Hartley is remembering things incorrectly Axel comes forward to help with carrying Jimmy back to the house. Jimmy starts to struggle, “Let me go!” he shouts as tears fall down his face, “You can't do this!”

“You're trespassing.” Hartley rebuts, “You have no rights.”

“Neither do you!” Jimmy spits through the blood, “You don't live here anymore.”

“Shut up.” Axel says while giving the photographer a swift punch to the gut

Osgood catches up with them right as they reach the window. Rachel is looking horrified, her hands covering her mouth. Jesse looks delighted as he offers his help, “Oh good, a Christmas treat.”

“No, please.” Jimmy wheezes as Jesse throws him to the floor

“Don't touch him.” Hartley says coldly as he climbs back in, “We've got business.”

“How exciting.” Jesse giggles

“Hartley, what's going on?” Rachel asks shakily as she reaches out to touch his shoulder

“This is Jimmy. You should remember him. He's the last excuse you needed to kick me out of the house.” Hartley pulls away from the woman he once called mother, “He took that picture of me and Rob from our tree out back. He also took that picture that almost got me taken away three years before that. And the one that almost cost us our company when it appeared Osgood was doing business with the Russian military.”

Axel lets out a low whistle while Rachel gasps, “Wow, that's a long wrap sheet there Jimmy. You hurt my boy a lot.” he fingers the point on his belt where Hartley knows a small knife is hidden, “Were you trying to do that again tonight?”

Jimmy takes a deep breath and tries to look confident from his place quivering on the floor, “This will destroy them.”

“What?” Hartley asks as his father finally manages to tumble through the open window

“The Rathaway line consorting with their disowned son and his criminal lover!” Jimmy snaps, “Acting like one big happy family while two guards at Iron Heights fight for their lives after the escape of James Jesse.”

Jesse lashes out and kicks Jimmy in his left shoulder, “Shut up!” he snaps

Axel steps forward with a deep frown, “I told you not to kill anyone dad. That's the Rogue Rule number 1.”

“Rules are made to be heavily bent my dear boy.” Jesse explains, “And besides, you heard Jimmy boy here, those men are still alive.”

“For now.” Axel argues as his frown deepens, “You know how to make it last.” Jesse just giggles while the room watches for a few moments, “We'll talk about this later.”

Jimmy lets out another howl of pain causing all attention to return to him. Osgood has his foot on Jimmy's chest. Hartley has only see that look one day in his entire life. Seeing it again makes him shiver, “I almost lost everything because of you!” he bellows so loudly Hartley has to hold his hands to his ears as they ring. Osgood raises his foot again and brings it down hard. Jimmy yells louder and there is a loud pop.

“Osgood!” Rachel runs forward and grabs her husband by the arm to try and pull him away

“STAY OUT OF THIS!” Osgood round of Rachel and raises his hand

Hartley moves before he can think. When Osgood's hand comes down Hartley's world explodes. His implants go crazy and the world becomes nothing but pain. All he can understand is the noise. How it burrows so deeply and loudly. He can't be sure how long it lasts. Eventually everything goes black.

\-----------------BREAK--------------------

Len's face is the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes. He can't hear anything. But Len doesn't look worried so Hartley tries to relax. He recognizes this room. It's exactly the same as the day he left. It's even been dusted recently. Probably thanks to Sonya. After a few minutes of just laying there Hartley sits up and reaches for his ears. A few adjustments have everything back at normal levels. He can hear the birds outside. Len clears his throat, “How is it?” he asks in a perfectly level tone

“Fine.” Hartley huffs, “Not even a headache.”

“You can thank your mother for that.” Len supplies while reaching for a pitcher of water on the side table, “She had a fully stocked medical kit complete with pain killers.” he gives Hartley a freshly poured glass, “My mom had one of those.”

“It's not like that.” Hartley corrects as he sips at the water, “Not mostly. She's usually got a handle on things. Knows how to curb his temper, refocus his attention. It's why they made such a good power couple. But with all the stuff that happened last night...” Hartley sighs and hands back the empty glass, “She always said it was good to be prepared.”

“Nothing is ever prepared for a Trickster. Let alone two of them.” Len sits back in his chair, “Do you want to know what happened Hartley?”

“That depends.” Hartley looks out the window, “Will knowing tell me why Axel isn't here?”

The pause is long and pointed, “Yes.”

Hartley closes his eyes and lays down, “Tell me.”

“After Osgood hit you everything went crazy. Axel punched him. Jimmy tried to run. Jesse tackled Jimmy. Rachel got to you.” here Len pauses, as if to pick his words carefully, “Rachel didn't know how to help you. But she tried. Eventually Axel realized what was happening and shut down the implants. You passed out the second that happened. After that the kid took control of everything. He separated Rachel and Osgood in their room. Jimmy stayed tied to a chair in the parlor. Jesse legged it shortly after despite Axel begging him to stay. He called me to take care of Jimmy.”

“How did you do that?”

“Tickets to Mexico and a large severance package.” Len admitted with a shrug, as if it wasn't that big of a deal, “He'll never speak a word of what happened here.”

“That doesn't explain why it's you telling me all of this instead of Axel.” Hartley pulls his covers closer around himself

“After I left with Jimmy your old butler reached a phone. The police showed up shortly after. They arrested Axel on sight and assumed he'd caused all the damage.” again he paused, “Osgood was unconscious by that point. Rachel told the police there was no one else in the house. The cops only left an hour ago.”

Tears trail down Hartley's face but he doesn't let his voice shake, “When do we have to leave?”

“As soon as you're ready.” a soft voice says from the doorway

Hartley doesn't want to look at Rachel. If he does he might break down. Instead he just pulls the blanket over his head. A few moments later the light vanishes from the room and the door closes.

\----------------BREAK------------------

Len digs through the bottom cabinets in the overly large kitchen. He tries to ignore the gaze drilling a hole in his back. When he's searched the fifth cabinet and can't find what he's looking for he turns and snaps, “What?”

“Who are you to my son?” Rachel asks with a a raised eyebrow

Len wants to vomit, “Axel is Hartley's boyfriend.” Len explains with a little bit of over enunciation, “I'm his boss.”

Rachel scoffs, “I'm a boss. I would never do anything like this for someone under by employ.”

“That's what makes us different Rachel.” he sees her visibly ruffle. He smirks. The Queen wasn't used to being disrespected in her own home, “My Rogues have a code of ethics. We don't leave each other high and dry. But you see Rachel...” he takes a step forward and has to admit he's impressed that she doesn't retreat, “I'm having a serious ethical dilemma right now.”

“Do tell.” she grits our from between her teeth

“One of my first rules is to look out for my team. That includes getting rid of anything that could jeopardize our operation. Bad skills, ill maintained equipment, or people who might go talking about things they shouldn't.” he sees the penny drop when her face looses a shade, “But another rule is that I don't bring my team anymore pain than they need. Axel is already in prison. He's taking responsibility for this entire thing. I'm the one who cleaned up your little Family scandal. And Hartley is the one paying for it all. Despite everything you've done he still cares for you in some way. Thank him for it if you ever get the chance. It's the only thing keeping you alive.” he turns and searches through one more cabinet. He lets out a cry of success when he finds a bottle of hard vodka, probably for cooking, “Thanks for the drink. I'm going to guard your son. You know, in case the cops come back for any reason.” he gives the now dead white woman a shark like smile, “We'll be gone by tonight. Please behave until than Rachel. And Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! I hope you all liked it. If you did please take a moment to drop a kudos or a comment. Ideas for future chapters are always welcome.
> 
> Also, I know there was a lack of kids in this chapter. But I like to think of Axel and Hartley as the kids of the Rogues.


	40. Happy Freaking New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick's New Year isn't off to a great start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching up slowly but surely. Eventually I'll catch up to the present day. For now please enjoy this super late New Year themed chapter.

He feels the familiar chill of the night on his face and frowns harder at the street lamp in front of him.  He blows out smoke and watches it swirl in the neon lights.  The sounds of a happy bar drift out when the door behind him opens to let in yet another customer.  Mick should have known better than to come out on tonight of all nights.  It was even worse than Saint Patrick’s Day.  But he didn’t want to bring down Len’s party.  No one needed Mick’s mood right now.

“Well well well.”

Mick stiffens when a whole new type of chill makes its way down his spine.  A quick look to his left makes him shiver.  Glowing blue eyes take him in with savage amusement.  Ice blond hair falls over familiar shoulders.  And those dark lips are curled up in a smug smirk.  Before he can respond a new voice says, “Holy crap!  Isn't that Heatwave?”

Mick hadn't even realized there were two other people standing near by.  One of them was Cisco Ramon.  The other was slightly familiar.  Mick thought he might be some kind of Private Dick.  But if he was hanging out with Team Flash that probably meant he was the new stretchy hero in town.  Mick’s attention returned to the first person who addressed him, “Frost.” he managed to growl out between clenched teeth

“Oh, why the cold tone baby?  I thought you had the hots for me.” she swings out one hip and winks 

“Caitlin.  I like Caitlin.” Mick tries to ignore how the pain in his chest grows with every moment he looks at this facsimile of his former lover

“Wait, what?!” the stretchy moron turns to Ramon with wide eyes, “Is this for reals?!  Sweet little Kate went out with that monster?”

“Watch it.” Mick pushes himself off the wall he had been leaning against.  The cigarette in his hand falls to the ground where he stomps it out without mercy.

Mick is surprised when Ramon actually defends him, “Yeah, watch it Ralph.  You don’t know what you’re talking about right now.”

Frost is the one who carries on with that line of thinking, “I never really got it either.  But he saw her use her powers one day and things just evolved.  I can’t tell you how happy I was when I finally got full control.  Even if it was just for a little while.”

“Shut up.” Mick mutters while turning around to walk away.  He can’t do this right now.

“Hey!” Mick looks over his shoulder.  Stretchy man is headed his way, “You can’t just walk off.  We have to arrest you.”

“You mean you have to try.” Mick lets his fingers skim the hilt of the Heat Gun tucked inside an enlarged coat pocket, “You ever smell burning rubber?”

That gives the amature hero pause.  He looks scared for just a moment before stubborn determination replaces it, “Let’s dance.”

“How about we don’t and say we did.” Ramon steps forward to grab his friend’s shoulder

Mick snorts, “Good choice.  I got places to be anyway.” and he does.  Some  of the kids were throwing their own little get together for the season.  Rosa had made him promise to show up.

Seems stretchy man had a death wish though because just as Mick starts to walk away again a hand grabs his shoulder, “And where might you be going?” 

“Ralph!”

Mick uses every ounce of self restraint he has to fire his gun upward and not backwards.  The hand vanishes and a slightly girlish scream echos on the wind.  Mick turns to re-aim his gun, “Just back up you stupid…” his words freeze in his throat

It’s Caitlin.  Not Killer Frost, but the real Caitlin.  She’s between him and the stretchy bastard.  Her eyes are determined as she spreads her arms wide, “Calm down Mick.”

For a moment he’s not sure what to say.  There are so many options.  He hasn't seen her in months and now here she is looking at him like she used to.  Like he was the bad guy.  The last little stitch that held his heart together snapped, “Fuck off Frosty.” he growled

Her eyes widen in shock, “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me!” Mick snaps, “Fuck off already.  It’s not like you wanted to be around me anyway right?  Came out with your little friends to celebrate the New Year and run into your Ex.  Sounds like a bad movie plot.” 

“You make it sound like I was trying to find you.” she glares back and refuses to step down

“That would have been a change.” Mick growls, “Days went by before I knew what happened to you.  Skipping town without telling your boyfriend is fucking rude.”

Her eyes flash with guilt and a shimmer of shining white, “It wasn't like that.”

“The Hell it wasn't.” Mick puts his gun away and turns, “Have a good night.”

“Mick.” he doesn't turn, “Mick!” his eyes don’t burn.  It’s just the wind.  Yeah, just the wind.

\-------------BREAK----------------------

“Hey baby girl.” Mick says warmly as he pulls Rosa close, “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year Pop.” Rosa pulls away and gestures around the warehouse, “What do ya think?”

Mick looks around the space that once belonged to Sam.  Technically it belonged to the city but they had long forgotten about this place.  The floors had been swept and the walls painted with a variety of colored fireworks.  A disco ball fills the dim space with twinkling lights.  There is a large snack table in one corner next to where Hartley has set up a small DJ station.  Mick frowns, “I thought Hartley was in charge of Len’s party?”

Rosa’s grin is wickedly amused, “I stole him.”

Mick laughs.  A deep laugh of surprise and pride, “And how did you manage that kid?”

“Becky got us some tickets for that Doors Lazer Show in February.  Hartley says he’s gonna break Axel out and treat him to it.” Rosa looks both sad and happy at her own statement.  Mick can understand that.  Len had been livid over the Christmas Holiday.  Hartley had not spoken for a few days.  But the last day or two had improved the mood of both men.  Now Mick had a better idea as too why.  

“Good idea.” Mick took mental tally of all those in attendance, “Where’s Thomas at?  I thought he was excited for this.”

“He was.  Until he got himself a date.” Rosa pouts, “Jerk won’t spill the beans though.  I even had Becky follow him but you know how he moves through the city at night.”

“Yes I do.” Mick tries not to feel jealous of a fucking 17 year old with a date

Rosa’s pout softens slightly, “Everything alright?  You seem distracted.”

“It’s nothing kiddo.  Just ran into someone I wasn't expecting.” Mick admits

“Was it Doc Snow?” Mick can’t stop his flinch, “Shit.”

“Leave it Rosa.”

“But dad, she…”

“I said leave it.” Mick tries to keep his voice level, “I don’t want to start the new year with a sour taste in my mouth.”

Rosa’s frown does not vanish but she does nod her understanding, “Fine.  In that case go have some punch.  It’s Chez’s special recipe

“Chez has recipes?” Mick asks as he shoots a look at the table where the snack are laid out

“Apparently he’s been going to a free cooking class at the Community Center.  He’s picking stuff up super fast.”

“Better give it a try than.” Mick heads for the table

\--------------------------BREAK---------------

He kind of figured things would turn out this way.  Him, standing alone on the roof, looking down through the skylight at all the happy people below.  Len’s party migrated here about an hour ago.  Adults and kids alike dance stupidly to Hartley’s music choices. Mick sips from his flask and sighs, “Happy New Year.”

“Same.” Mick turns to see Len standing next to the roof entrance.  He’s really not that surprised.

“Rosa tell you?”

“Yeah.” Len steps closer and points to the flask, “May I?”

“Sure.” Mick hands it over and turns his view to the skyline.  Even from the Industrial District he can still hear the party goers.  A few minutes pass as Mick collects his thoughts, “She meant a lot to me Lenny.”

“I know buddy.” the flask touches Mick’s fingers and he takes it without a word.  Len continues as Mick takes a large swig, “I was sort of hoping things would work out.  That way I wouldn't be the odd man out.”

Mick takes the conversation shift like a dog after a bone, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve been seeing Sara Lance.”

Mick turns to give a raise eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“Yup.” Len takes a deep breath, “I’m going to meet her dad soon.” he looks a little pale

Mick can’t help it.  He laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please take a few moments to let me know with a kudos or a comment. And as always I take story ideas in the comments. Have a great Monday everyone!!!


End file.
